La Princesse d'Egypte
by Lune De Neige
Summary: Yûki Sakura est nouvelle dans le lycée de Domino. Très solitaire et timide, elle a du mal à se faire des amis fiables. Mais un jour, Anzu Mazaki lui propose d'intégrer son groupe. Malgré sa méfiance elle deviendra vite leur amie, mais aussi une bonne duelliste. Cependant, elle découvrira qu'elle possède un lien particulier avec le passé de Bakura, dont elle est très proche!
1. Chapter 1: L'arrivée

**YU-GI-OH**

 _La Princesse d'Egypte_

 _Bonjour ! Avant de commencer votre lecture, je tiens à préciser que j'ai commencé cette Fanfiction il y a un peu plus de trois ans (environ). Je l'ai publiée sur un autre site et j'en suis au chapitre 16. J'ai décidé de la publier ici, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Toutefois, vous allez sûrement repérer des fautes d'orthographe, de français et peut-être de syntaxe... Comme je l'ai commencé il y a longtemps et que c'était ma première réelle Fanfic, j'ai conscience de certaines erreurs que je n'aurais pas commise aujourd'hui, tout comme certains passages de l'histoire que j'aurais (aujourd'hui encore), plus approfondi ou modifié. Bien sûr, l'écriture s'améliore au fil des chapitres puisque j'ai peu à peu eu le temps d'améliorer mon style et de faire moins bâclé. Je préfère néanmoins laisser le texte inchangé comme il l'est sur l'autre site, je n'aime pas toucher à ce que j'ai déjà publié. Voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, c'est important et ça fait plaisir !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée :_

Je m'appelle Yûki, et aujourd'hui est mon premier jour d'école dans mon nouveau lycée. Avant, je vivais en campagne, mais nous avons dû déménager dans une grande ville avec mes parents. Cette ville se nomme Domino. J'ai même entendu dire que cette ville est réputée pour ses jeux. En effet, en ce moment, un jeu lancé par le célèbre Américain Maximillien Pegasus, fait fureur dans tout le pays ! Ce jeu c'est « Duel de Monstres ». J'ai vu des personnes de mon ancien lycée y jouer, mais je n'ai jamais compris les règles. Et je ne comprends pas comment un simple jeu pour enfants peut avoir tant de succès ! Dans cette ville de Domino, se trouve la Kaiba Corporation, une grande société dirigée par Seto Kaiba. Un homme froid et méprisant, mais qui a pourtant beaucoup de charme. Et bien lui aussi joue au « Duel de Monstres » !

Un jour, je l'ai vu à la télévision, il avait un disque de duel sur un bras. Il posait des cartes de monstres sur ce disque, il disait les « invoquer ». D'un coup, l'hologramme d'une créature fantastique apparaît ! Chaque carte possède sa propre particularité, et certaines peuvent même fusionner. Je crois que parmi ces cartes il existe : les Monstres, les cartes pièges, les cartes magiques… Il est même possible d'avoir un jeu particulier, en ayant que des cartes dragons par exemple. Chaque joueur possède des points de vie qui diminuent lorsque les monstres sont détruits. Lorsque les points tombent à zéro, le joueur a perdu.

Voici ce que j'ai retenu de ce fameux jeu ! J'aimerais bien essayer, peut être que cela me permettrait enfin d'avoir de vrais amis…

Bon je n'ai plus le temps de rêvasser sinon je serai en retard ! Et pour un premier jour, c'est vraiment la honte !

J'enfile l'uniforme du lycée, composé d'une chemise blanche, avec par-dessus une veste rose et un nœud papillon bleu nuit. Et pour finir une jupe bleue, des chaussures marron et de hautes chaussettes blanches. Je préfère l'uniforme de mon ancien lycée, il était tout noir avec un ruban rouge, c'était bien plus joli.

Je décide ensuite d'attacher mes longs cheveux bruns avec un ruban rouge, tout en laissant ma frange sur mon front, et quelques mèches tomber de chaque côté des joues.

« Bien, il reste plus que mon cartable… Merde il est où ?! »

Je le cherche dans toute la maison, pour le retrouver dans la cuisine.

« Non, il est déjà 8h30 ! » Ah si je n'avais pas autant trainé…

Je me mis à courir dans la rue, pour arriver à 9h au lycée de Domino. La directrice m'accueille gentiment, et ne dit rien à propos de mon retard.

« Tu es en première, est-ce bien cela ? Je vais te conduire jusqu'à ta nouvelle classe. De 9h00 à 10h00 c'est le cours d'Anglais. Tu auras ensuite sport. Tes survêtements t'attendent dans ton nouveau casier.

-Merci beaucoup, madame. »

Je me mis d'un coup à stresser. Le trac. Le trac de rencontrer les personnes de ma classe, du lycée. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis « fidèles », j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Pourquoi tout le monde me trouve différente ? Est-ce mon apparence ? Ma timidité ? Ou alors mes origines Égyptiennes ? J'espère juste que tout ira bien ici…

La directrice me montre alors la salle d'Anglais de la première A. Elle me fit entrer et discuta avec le professeur d'Anglais. J'entends alors murmurer les élèves de la classe, mais je n'ose pas affronter leur regard. La directrice me présenta, pendant que le professeur écrivait mon nom au tableau.

« Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade, Yûki Sakura*, je vous demande de bien l'accueillir, et de représenter avec fierté votre classe. »

Tout le monde me regarda, je me mis à rougir en regardant le sol.

« Sakura-san, tu peux te mettre à côté d'Anzu Mazaki*. » Dit le professeur en me montrant une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns, courts et aux yeux bleus. Elle me fit un grand sourire en me souhaitant la bienvenue.

Le cours passa, et mon angoisse ne tomba pas. Ensuite : cours de sport ! Les garçons sont séparés des filles, chouette ! Pendant qu'ils transpirent comme des malades en course avec un professeur super sévère, nous, les filles, avons gym avec une femme adorable. Mes survêtements sont : un t-shirt blanc et un short bordeaux, avec des chaussures noires.

Les autres filles me regardent et l'une d'elle vient me parler.

« Eh, Yûki, c'est ça ? Alors d'où viens-tu ?

\- Je viens du village Neko*.

\- Quoi t'es sérieuse ? Bref t'es une plouc quoi. Comment t'as fait pour arriver dans notre ville ?

\- Heu… Je… Mes parents ont dû déménager pour leur travail.

\- Ah ouais ? Ils sont quoi ? Fermiers ? »

Je commence à me sentir mal. Puis, Anzu Mazaki prit ma défense.

«Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? Ne t'inquiète pas Yûki, ces filles sont ridicules ! » S'énerva Anzu.

Je la remercia, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend ma défense !

Après le cours, c'est l'heure de manger. Mince, avec qui je vais aller ? Je ne veux pas finir toute seule comme dans mon ancien lycée. C'est triste de manger seule tout les jours…

Dans le réfectoire je chercha Anzu sans la trouver. La fille de tout à l'heure et son groupe me proposent de venir à leur table.

« Ahaha ! Désolée Yûki pour tout à l'heure !

\- Ce n'est rien. Dis-je en souriant.

\- Je m'appelle Alicia, je viens de France, et toi, d'où viens-tu ?

\- Je suis née ici au Japon, mais j'ai des origines Égyptiennes, c'est pour cela que j'ai la peau mâte. Mais pas autant que les Égyptiens.

\- Ah ouais, je vois. Et dit-moi, qu'est ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?

\- Heu… Les animaux.

\- Je retiens. » Dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Le soir arriva. Reposée dans mon lit, je reçus un message d'Alicia : « Hey, Yûki, à ce qu'il parait t'es bonne élève, tu veux bien faire ma géo' pour demain ? »

De la géographie ? Je ne suis pas bien douée… Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour avoir des amis. J'accepte !

« Oh mon Dieu ! J'y ai passé la nuit ! Tant pis, je n'aime pas décevoir les autres. J'ai fais de mon mieux. »

Trois heures du matin…

« Merde j'ai oublié mes propres devoirs ! »

Le lendemain, Alicia vient me voir avec une voix mielleuse :

« Yûki-san, tu as fait ma géo' ?

\- Bien sûr, tiens.

\- Excellent ! »

La semaine continua ainsi, je fis tous les devoirs d'Alicia et aussi les miens. Mes parents en avaient assez que je me couche après minuit. Peu importe, je ne suis ni seule le midi, ni en cours ! Je ne suis plus seule, c'est génial !

Seulement un jour…

« Eh Yûki-san, ça te dit de faire les magasins avec nous après les cours ? »

Comment refuser ? C'est la première fois qu'on me propose cela !

« Oh, Yûki, regarde cette robe ! Dit Alicia en désignant une robe rouge en dentelle dans une vitrine.

\- Comme elle est chère ! Dit une autre du groupe.

\- C'est pas grave, Yûki, tu veux bien me la payer ? »

Je regarde alors le prix.

« Désolée, Alicia, je ne peux pas mettre une somme pareil dans une robe…

\- Quoi tu refuses ? Dit Alicia.

\- Oui, désolée… »

La jeune fille blonde s'approcha de moi, me prit la main et me traîna dans une ruelle.

« Tu vois le chat tout maigre et tout sale là-bas ? Si tu ne me paies pas la robe, je le torture !

\- Quoi ? Mais tu es cinglée !

\- Je sais que t'as assez d'argent pour ça ! Allez paie là moi !

\- Non ! »

Alicia s'approcha du malheureux chat et l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

« Adieu le minou ! » Elle le jeta contre un mur. Heureusement il n'était pas blessé. Je me jeta sur elle, mais elle me mit un coup au ventre. Elle se rapprocha de moi, avec un regard menaçant.

D'un coup, j'entends une voix grave derrière elle.

« Lâche-là ! Ce que tu fais est pathétique et petit. Je vais te punir. »

Je regarde alors un jeune homme, cartes en main se tenait face à nous. Il avait une coupe de cheveux si étrange : en forme d'étoile de mer au dessus de la tête ! Que des pics. Ses mèches de devant étaient blondes, ensuite il avait des cheveux noirs et des mèches violettes. Ainsi que de profonds yeux violets. Une telle coupe devait bien faire gagner quatre centimètres à sa petite taille.

Il tira une carte. Je reconnus le jeu « Duel de Monstres » !

« Yûgi Mutô… Que me veux-tu sale nabot ?! » Se fâcha Alicia.

A cause de ma peur, je finis par m'évanouir. J'entendis juste le jeune homme dire : « Le jeu de la sanction ! »

En me réveillant, j'étais chez moi.

« J'ai rêvé ou quoi ? » Dis-je encore sous le choc.

En arrivant au lycée, Alicia avait une drôle de tête.

« Il faut que je te parle toi !

\- Stop ! Cria Anzu mazaki. Je sais ce que tu lui as fait hier, ne t'approche plus d'elle ! Viens Yûki !

\- Mais… » Anzu me traîna jusque dans la cour, où un groupe de jeunes l'attendait.

* * *

*(1) : Yûki signifie neige en Japonais, et Sakura, cerisier.

*(2) : Je précise que je donne aux personnages leurs prénoms Japonais (sauf ceux que je n'aime pas) donc Téa devient Anzu (qui signifie abricot), Joey devient Jôno-Uchi, et Tristan devient Honda, pour le moment.

*(3) : Neko signifie chat en Japonais.

* * *

Et pour finir, voici la fiche de mon personnage !

Nom : Sakura.

Prénom : Yûki.

Corps : des cheveux longs jusqu'au bas du dos, bruns avec une frange et des mèches en dégradé de chaque côté des joues. Une taille moyenne. Elle est assez fine et parait toute légère. Elle possède aussi une peau bronzée, mais pas trop.

Yeux : Vert émeraude.

Âge : 16 ans et demi.

Date de naissance : 30 Mars.

Signe : Bélier.

Groupe sanguin : A.

Plat favoris : les sushis.

Plat le moins favori : La viande, elle est végétarienne.

Hobbies : Les animaux (son préféré est le loup), la musique, les jeux, l'art etc…

Phobies : Les insectes.

Origines : Mi-Japonaises, mi-Égyptiennes (mais anciennes pour celle-ci.)

Caractère : Gentille, timide, peu sûre d'elle mais courageuse, honnête et fiable. Elle peu parfois devenir sadique, mystérieuse et terrifiante. Elle est aussi très susceptible et parfois maladroite.

Classe : Première A (Littéraire) au lycée Domino.

Voilà pour la fiche de Yûki, je rajoute aussi que je me suis surtout inspirée de moi-même pour le caractère/comportement de ce personnage (avec des choses en plus bien sûr !)


	2. Chapter 2 : Les vrais amis

_Chapitre 2 : Les vrais amis :_

« Ahlàlà, je suis vraiment désolée ! » Dit Anzu en inclinant son buste.

« Si j'étais venue te voir plus tôt, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Désolée, on a pas mangé à la cantine ces derniers temps avec mes amis. Viens, il faut que je te les présente ! »

Folle de joie, Anzu me présenta à ses amis.

« Enchanté, je suis Jôno-Uchi ! » Répondit un blond aux yeux marron. Il est pas mal, et je reconnu de suite le plaisantin de la classe. En effet, ce blondinet fait tout pour se faire remarquer en cours, et n'hésite pas à se lancer dans une bagarre. Mais il a l'air tellement drôle.

« Moi c'est Honda. Dit un autre garçon brun aux yeux marron-vert.

\- Et moi c'est Yûgi. » Fit le dernier. Il était super petit ! On aurait dit un collégien. Sa coupe de cheveux est très bizarre ! Mais, il ressemble à celui qui m'a sauvé hier ! Seulement, il n'a pas la même voix, et parait plus enfantin… Je n'osa pas en parler.

« Dit-donc Anzu, tu vas te sentir moins seule avec une autre fille dans le groupe ! » Plaisanta Jôno-Uchi en me donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Dans le groupe ? Comment ça ? Cela veut dire qu'ils m'acceptent ?

« C'est vraiment une sale fille cette Alicia, dit Yûgi, encore désolé. »

Mais qui me dit qu'ils ne sont pas pareils ?

« Oh, Bakura n'est pas là ? Demanda Anzu.

\- Nan, il est malade. Répondit Jôno-Uchi.

\- Il faudra qu'on passe le voir, j'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave. » Conclut Anzu.

Ils veulent voir un ami malade ? Ils sont gentils.

« Bon, j'ai enfin ma nouvelle carte ! Dit Jôno-Uchi.

\- C'est vrai qu'as-tu acheté ? Demanda Yûgi.

\- Le Guerrier Panthère, c'est une carte Monstre à Effets ! Répondit le garçon tout fier.

\- Ouais, ben j'espère que tu sauras t'en servir ! » Plaisanta Honda, ce qui provoqua la colère du blond.

« Les garçons et leurs duels, soupira Anzu.

\- Et toi Yûki, tu joues au Duel de Monstres ? Demanda Yûgi.

\- J'ai quelques cartes. Mais j'avoue que depuis que j'ai vu Seto Kaiba y jouer, j'aimerai ! »

Jôno-Uchi fit une grimace, et Honda frissonna.

« Kaiba est un très grand duelliste. Expliqua Yûgi. Il était dans notre classe avant de prendre la tête de la société de son père.

\- Ouais, il est si arrogant en plus de ça! Dit Jôno-Uchi.

\- hihi, Kaiba traite Jôno-Uchi de chiot ! Ria Honda. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas tord, tu es un mauvais duelliste.

\- répète ! Se fâcha le blond.

\- je n'ai jamais livré de duels, je ne comprends pas trop comment ça marche. Dis-je à Yûgi.

\- je t'apprendrai ! » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Après les cours.

« Yûki, tu peux venir voir Bakura avec nous, si tu veux. Me proposa Anzu.

\- C'est que… je ne voudrais pas m'inviter.

\- Allez viens ! » Dit Jôno-Uchi en me traînant par le bras.

Nous arrivons alors dans une grande et chic résidence.

« Ah, voilà, Bakura Ryô* » Dit Honda en sonnant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un garçon vient nous rejoindre.

« Coucou Bakura, tu vas mieux ? Demanda Anzu.

\- Beaucoup mieux merci. » Répondit le garçon d'une voix douce.

Le Bakura en question a de longs cheveux blancs qui lui tombent dans le dos, et de grands yeux noisette. Il est très mince et a un peu les cheveux en bataille.

Et il est très mignon !

« Bakura, je te présente Yûki Sakura, tu sais c'est la nouvelle de notre classe. Dit Anzu.

\- Oh, enchanté, je suis Bakura Ryô ! » Dit le garçon avec un grand sourire. Il a un visage tellement innocent, c'est trop mignon ! Avec ses longs cheveux blancs et son teint pâle, on dirait un ange.

« Eh, elle veut jouer au Duel de Monstres ! Dit Jôno-Uchi à Bakura.

\- C'est vrai ? Super ! Tu as des cartes ?

\- Pas beaucoup. »

Bakura regarda son jeu et en sortit une.

« Tiens, voici la carte du Loup de la Peste. Je te la donne, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci, mais c'est ta carte !

\- Cela me fait plaisir. Je vais te dire comment on s'en sert. Le Loup de la Peste, de son vrai nom « Plague Wolf » est une carte de type Zombie/effet, et son élément est Ténèbres. Elle est de niveau 3. Son type d'Effet est d'augmenter l'attaque et la défense. Son attaque et sa défense sont à 1000 points. Une fois par tour, tu peux changer l'attaque de cette carte par le double de son attaque d'origine. Et si on le fait, il faut détruire cette carte dans la phase finale !

\- C'est très généreux Bakura. Dit Yûgi.

\- Oui, merci Bakura, ça me gêne un peu.

\- Mais non c'est normal. » Dit Bakura en se touchant les cheveux, gêné.

La créature de cette carte est un loup zombifié au poil gris. Sa colonne vertébrale est visible au milieu de son dos, et on peut voir ses côtes sortir de son corps. Il possède une longue langue violette et des yeux rouges.

« Elle fiche la trouille ta carte Bakura ! Dit jôno-Uchi.

\- Moi j'aime bien. » Dis- je, pendant que Bakura fit un sourire radieux.

Une fois chez moi, je regarde et contemple la carte de Bakura. C'était vraiment très gentil de sa part. Mais je trouve ce groupe bizarre. C'est vrai, pourquoi j'aurais des amis maintenant alors que je n'en ai jamais eu ? Je suis sûre qu'ils sont comme les autres et me préparent un sale coup. Pourtant ce Bakura est tellement gentil. Mais c'est peut-être encore un piège…

Le lendemain au lycée.

« Au fait Yûki, tu vivais où avant ? Demanda Bakura.

\- Au village Neko. »

Jôno-Uchi fit une tête choquée.

« Oh ! Moi je suis né en Angleterre* ! Dit Bakura en me tenant les mains.

\- Eh, c'est pas le village trop bizarre où il y a eu je ne sais combien de meurtres ? demanda le blond.

\- Ne commence pas ! Se fâcha Anzu.

\- Mais, je veux juste savoir si c'est vrai !

\- J'aimerais parler d'autre chose. Dis-je.

\- Mais il s'y passe quoi là-bas ? Continua jôno-Uchi.

\- Fiche moi la paix ! » Je me mis à courir en direction de la cour.

Anzu me rejoint.

« Tout vas bien ? demanda t'elle.

\- Non… Me parler de ce village est me rappeler mes pires souvenirs. Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. Dit Anzu d'une voix douce.

\- Je… Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, voilà ! Et je n'arrive pas à vous faire confiance. C'est pour cela que j'ai crié sur Jôno-Uchi. Il y a des choses sur ce village que je ne souhaite pas mentionner. J'ai souvent été trahie là-bas…

\- Je vois. Je ne te force pas à nous aimer ou à nous faire confiance. Yûgi, Bakura et moi avons vécu la même chose. Je comprends parfaitement.

\- Non Anzu, tu ne peux pas avoir vécu la même chose que moi.

\- Alors qu'y a-t-il ? »

La sonnerie du début des cours se fit entendre.

« Je t'expliquerai peut-être un jour. »

« Pardon Yûki. » Dit jôno-Uchi.

Bah, au moins il me présente ses excuses.

« Tu voudrais acheter des cartes avec nous demain ? Demanda Yûgi.

\- Heu… Oui si tu veux.

\- Chouette ! » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Bakura.

« Je veux cette carte ! s'écria Jôno-Uchi.

\- et moi celle-là ! Dit Yûgi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas oublier vos cartes deux minutes ?! » S'énerva Anzu, tout en collant sa main sur son front.

« J'aimerais bien en acheter aussi. Dis-je. Oh, celle-ci me plaît ! »

Je regarde la carte qui est sous une vitrine. La carte « Croc Argenté », de son nom Anglais « Silver Fang ». Il s'agit d'un magnifique loup argenté, presque vert clair.

« Un loup des neiges magnifique, mais terriblement violent au combat. Explique Yûgi. Je possède cette carte dans mon jeu, elle est très utile ! Son attaque est à 1200 et sa défense à 800 points. Elle est de niveau trois et son élément est la Terre.

\- Tu as pris un abonnement aux loups ou quoi ? Me demanda Jôno-Uchi.

\- C'est mon animal préféré ! Répondis-je. Je l'achète ! »

Bakura arriva avec une nouvelle carte, celle du « Chevalier sans tête ».

« Et toi c'est un abonnement aux cartes effrayantes ! Sursauta le blond.

\- Vous avez terminé vos achats ? Demanda Bakura.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Lui répondit Yûgi.

\- Eh, Yûgi, à quoi sert celle-ci ? Demandais-je.

\- Cette carte c'est « Ryan le Voleur, Seigneur Lumière* ». Comme tu peux le voir indiqué, son type est Bête/Effet, et son élément Lumière. Mais comme tu peux aussi le voir, elle est très faible. Elle est de niveau deux et possède seulement 100 points d'attaque et de défense. Avec cette carte tu peux juste renvoyer un monstre « Seigneur Lumière » depuis le cimetière de tes monstres qui ont été battus. En gros, tu ressuscites une carte. »

Dommage que cette carte soit si faible, le monstre dessus est tellement mignon. Il s'agit d'un chat blanc aux longues oreilles dorées. Il est orné de bijoux sur la queue et la tête.

« On dirait un chat Egyptien… Je vais l'acheter. Dis-je.

\- Ouais… Il te faut un monstre Seigneur Lumière quoi. Dit Jôno-Uchi.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, j'en ai un, je crois. »

Je pris donc la carte dans mon « panier achat ».

« Oh, pour finir je prendrai aussi la carte « Change-Cœur ».

\- Tiens, c'est ma carte préférée ! Dit Bakura. Grâce à cette carte on peut sélectionner et contrôler un monstre de son adversaire. C'est une carte magique.

\- Merci Bakura, lui dis-je. Je vais l'acheter aussi. »

Le garçon se mit à rougir.

Lorsque j'ai acheté mes trois cartes, Jôno-Uchi dit :

« Eh, Anzu, t'as l'air de sacrément t'ennuyer !

\- Je ne suis pas venue acheter des cartes ! Dit-elle. Viens, Yûki. »

La jeune fille me traîna à l'extérieur du magasin de jeu.

« Puisque on est là, autant s'acheter de nouveaux habits ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Mouais, enfin avec l'uniforme qu'on porte tous les jours, cela ne sert pas à grand-chose.

\- Tu ne souhaites pas plaire à Bakura ?

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi Bakura ?!

\- Je plaisante ! C'est juste que vous vous ressemblez un peu, je trouve. »

Nous arrivons dans un magasin de vêtements, et Anzu se jeta sur un minishort rose. Je finis aussi par regarder les différentes robes.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Anzu en regardant derrière moi.

\- J'en ai assez de Jôno-Uchi et d'Honda qui se disputent pour une carte. Yûgi essaie de les calmer. »

C'est Bakura.

« Tu peux rester avec nous. Proposa Anzu. Mais tu risques de ne pas trouver ton bonheur ici.

\- Tant pis. » Dit Bakura qui n'avait pas l'air mécontent.

Lui ne trouve pas son bonheur, et moi non plus. Je m'amusais plus dans le magasin de jeu. En revanche, Anzu était au Paradis !

« C'est quoi ton style ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ca dépend. »

Elle me présenta alors un minishort rose et un débardeur orange.

« Pouah ! C'est trop voyant !

\- Et que dirais-tu du même short en violet et du même débardeur en noir ?

\- C'est déjà bien mieux ! »

Elle me présenta les vêtements qui, en effet, sont mieux.

« Tu devrais essayer. » Dit Bakura.

Après une après-midi complète d'achats, je suis rentrée chez moi. Je me sens tellement bien d'un coup ! C'est la première fois que je fais les magasins avec d'autres personnes. Et en plus grâce à mes nouvelles cartes, j'en ai suffisamment pour livrer des duels !

Je décida alors d'aller au Macdonald.

En ouvrant la porte du Macdo', une serveuse vient me voir.

« Bienvenue !... Yûki ?!

\- An…zu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La jeune fille se mit à rougir.

« Enfin Anzu, ne me dit pas que tu travailles ici ? On n'a pas le droit à notre âge ! »

Elle mit sa main sur ma bouche et m'installa à une table.

« Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Des explications !

\- Désolée mais nous ne servons pas ce plat.

\- Anzu !

\- Bon d'accord, je t'explique. S'il te plaît ne le répète pas, et ne rigole pas ! Mais, je… je travaille ici pour pouvoir me payer mes cours de danse ! Voilà…

\- Sérieux ? Trop classe !

\- Quoi cela ne te fais pas rire ?

\- Mais non ! Yûgi et les autres le savent ?

\- Oui, ils m'ont vue une fois…

\- Bon tu n'as pas le droit mais… si c'est ce que tu veux alors n'abandonne pas ! »

Nous avons discuté assez longtemps après son service. J'ai beaucoup appris sur elle, mais je lui ai peu parlé de moi. En fait, je me suis trompée. Ils sont tous si gentils. Ils ne me trahiront peut-être pas, je l'espère.

* * *

*(1) : Concernant Bakura, j'ai toujours cru (comme il est appelé ainsi dans le manga et dans l'anime) que Bakura est son prénom, et Ryô (ou Ryou selon l'orthographe) est son nom de famille. Mais apparemment c'est l'inverse ! Mais comme Bakura n'a jamais été appelé Ryô, dans la version Française au moins, il est difficile de s'y habituer. C'est pourquoi, je préfère l'appeler comme je l'ai toujours fait. Donc ici, Bakura est le prénom et Ryô le nom de famille ! (surtout que je trouve que « Ryô » ne lui va pas !)

*(2) : Concernant encore Bakura, certains disent qu'il serait d'origine Anglaise, et d'autres disent que non. Du coup c'est un peu difficile, mais je préfère qu'ici il soit Japonais (par ses parents) mais né en Angleterre (comme cela c'est réglé !)

*(3) la carte « Ryan le Voleur, Seigneur Lumière » apparait dans « Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's » c'est une carte que je possède et que je trouve très mignonne !


	3. Chapter 3 : Une journée mouvementée

_Chapitre 3 : Une journée mouvementée :_

Une forte chaleur me réchauffe le visage, et me fit ouvrir les yeux aussitôt. En les ouvrant, je peux voir en face de moi un grand ciel bleu dégagé de nuages. Le soleil brille d'un éclat parfait et presque magique. Je me rends compte d'un coup que je suis en hauteur ! Pas étonnant que le soleil me paraisse si proche. Je tourne la tête à ma droite. Je peux alors voir pleins de bâtiments ! Tous les mêmes ! Ils sont en forme de carré avec quelques petites fenêtres, et des portes arrondies. La couleur de ces maisons est la même que celle de tout le sable qui les entourent. Il y a même quelques arbres. Mais où-suis-je ? Je me tourne vers la gauche en me rendant compte que je suis suspendue en hauteur sur une sorte de toile assez épaisse qui reliait les fenêtres de deux maisons toutes proches. Est-ce le Paradis ? Le paysage est pour moi merveilleux ! Je sens une présence, et décide de regarder qui est allongé près de moi. Contre moi se trouve un garçon à la peau très mâte, juste vêtu d'une jupe bleue foncé. Mais c'est qui lui ? Je sais bien qu'il fait chaud, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour si peu s'habiller ! Le garçon en question possède d'ailleurs des cheveux couleur de neige, comme ceux de Bakura. Il a aussi une cicatrice sous l'œil droit. Et il est très musclé aux bras, aux jambes et même au ventre !

Le garçon se retourne en boule contre moi. J'ai bien faillit lui dire d'aller squatter ailleurs, mais je n'arrive pas à parler.

« Yûki. » Une voix m'appelle.

« Yûki ! » La voix se répète, et le paysage tout autour de moi s'évanouit.

Je me réveille alors dans ma chambre.

« Yûki, tu vas être en retard ! »

Alors, ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Bah tant pis, les rêves sont trop bizarres de toute façon. Je file me préparer et lorsque je pris mon petit déjeuner rangé dans un sachet dans la cuisine, ma mère m'interpelle :

« Oh Yûki, il y a un ami à toi dehors, je lui ai dit de t'attendre.

\- Ah bon ? Mais c'est qui ? C'est Anzu ?

\- Je t'ai dit un ami Yûki, pas une amie. Bon dépêche toi, ne le fais pas attendre ! »

Je me doute qu'il ne s'agit pas de Jôno-Uchi ou d'Honda, ils sont tous les jours en retard. Alors c'est peut-être Yûgi ?

En sortant, je pus alors constater que le garçon en question est Bakura. Il porte l'uniforme du lycée qui est composé d'un pantalon bleu nuit, et d'une chemise blanche qu'il cache sous une veste bleu à boutons jaunes, contrairement aux autres garçons qui déboutonnent cette veste. Et pour finir, il a son cartable en cuir noir assortit à ses chaussures.

« Oh bonjour Bakura, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Et bien, vu que j'habite tout près de chez toi, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de pouvoir aller au lycée ensemble. » Répondit Bakura assez timidement.

Bon, il est bien gentil, mais là il est bien pot de colle !

Sur la route du lycée, Bakura me dit :

« Ta mère a l'air gentille, elle m'a proposé un chocolat lorsque je suis arrivé.

\- Moui, cela ne m'étonne pas. Elle n'aime pas laisser les gens poiroter dehors.

\- Et tu as des frères et sœurs ? Enchaîna Bakura.

\- Non, je suis fille unique et tant mieux ! Avoir un frère ou une sœur dans les pattes, non merci ! Surtout lorsqu'ils sont petits. Et toi Bakura ?

\- Ma petite sœur est morte lorsque nous étions enfants… Répondit-il tristement.

\- Oh, je suis désolée… » Dis-je gênée, de plus je n'ai jamais su que dire dans ce genre de situation.

Je lui demande alors :

« Comment est-elle décédée ?

\- Dans un accident de voiture avec ma mère.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée Bakura ! »

Le garçon ne répond pas. Puis il me dit que cela s'est produit lorsqu'il avait huit ans. Le pauvre, cela a vraiment dû être un grand traumatisme pour lui.

« Et ton père ?

\- Mon père voyage beaucoup, surtout en Egypte. Alors je le vois peu…

\- Tu vis tout seul dans ton appartement ?

\- En effet. Répondit-il d'une voix abattue.

\- Bakura, si tu as besoin, tu peux toujours venir me voir.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. » Finit-il par dire, toujours aussi désespéré.

Même si je le trouve trop collant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui offrir de l'aide, et puis nous sommes amis après tout, non ?

Nous voilà dans le lycée pile à l'heure ! Mais on dirait bien que tous les élèves sont restés dans la cour. Tout le monde discute et un groupe de filles ne veut pas bouger de la grille.

« Bonjour Anzu, que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je à la jeune fille.

\- Oh et bien… » Anzu fut coupée par Jôno-Uchi qui fit des gémissements désespérés.

« Pourquoi faut-il que ce connard revienne ?!

\- Surveille ton langage ! Le sermonne Anzu.

\- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Demande Bakura perturbé.

\- Seto Kaiba va reprendre les cours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Répondit Honda. Et en plus c'est lui qui choisit ses jours et ses horaires, et même ses matières ! Rah c'est pas juste !

\- Attends ! Dis-je. Mais il n'est pas PDG de la kaiba Corp ?

\- si, mais « Monsieur » veut retourner à l'école pour se « cultiver ». Dit Jôno-Uchi. Mes fesses oui ! » Le blond fut de suite frappé par Anzu.

Seto Kaiba vient ! Et apparemment dans notre classe ! Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle je trouve moi.

« Tu ne connais pas l'animal ! » Me dit Jôno-Uchi comme si il avait entendu mes pensées.

C'est alors que la directrice, vêtue de son eternel et ridicule ensemble rose bonbon, vient se placer devant la grille pour accueillir Seto Kaiba qui descend d'une très grande limousine noire. Quel luxe !

« Pff, ce prétentieux en a même oublié l'uniforme du lycée ! » Marmonna un garçon tout près de moi.

En effet, Seto Kaiba, ce beau brun aux yeux d'un bleu glacial mais hypnotisant, est vêtu d'un ensemble noir et d'un long manteau blanc. On peut aussi voir une grosse ceinture posée sur sa taille.

A peine il fait un pas dans la cour que ses « Fangirls » poussent des cris en se jetant sur lui.

« Assez mesdemoiselles ! Retournez tous devant vos salles de cours ! Monsieur Kaiba intégrera la première A, alors arrêtez avec vos âneries par pitié ! » Je n'ai jamais vu la directrice si en colère, à un point que son chignon s'est entièrement défait !

Les yeux de Jôno-Uchi lancent des éclairs. Et je suis persuadée qu'il est en train de lui lancer mentalement, les pires insanités de la Terre.

Pendant le cours d'Anglais, les filles sont toutes en admiration devant ce grand PDG. Quand on y repense, PDG à son âge, il a de la chance lui.

Un garçon se retourne sur Bakura et lui dit discrètement :

« Pas de chance, non seulement tu as perdu ton fanclub féminin, mais en plus, Kaiba va redevenir le premier de la classe en Anglais. » Le garçon se moque complètement de lui.

Il reprit :

« Quand je pense que tu es bilingue et que tu te laisses doubler par Seto Kaiba, t'es vraiment trop nul ! »

Bakura ne répond rien, trop vexé et trop intimidé.

Etant à côté de lui, je lui dis :

« Mais pourquoi ne te défends-tu pas ?

\- Je… je… » Il a les larmes aux yeux, et est incapable de parler.

« Monsieur j'ai besoin de sortir un instant ! » Dit-il d'un coup en levant le bras. Lorsque Bakura sortit de la salle, il eut droit à certaines moqueries. Mais pourquoi il ne se défend pas bon sang ? Je suis sûre que même Yûgi lui aurait répondu !

A la fin du cours, Bakura revient et le professeur nous laissa seul dans la classe un moment. Le jeune albinos a les yeux rouges comme une tomate, il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleuré.

« Bakura, ce n'est pas la peine de se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu… Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille… » Dit-il en posant sa tête sur sa table entre ses bras.

Tout un groupe tourne autour de Seto.

« Saleté ! Marmonne Jôno-Uchi.

\- Oh tu exagères. Lui dis-je.

\- Et bien tu sais quoi ? Dit-il. Ce gars là, il possède les trois cartes d'un des Monstres les plus puissants du jeu. Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Il existe que trois exemplaires de cette carte dans le monde, et lui les possèdent toutes ! Dont une qu'il a volé au grand-père de Yûgi !

\- je sais, luis dis-je. Mais au passage, il s'agit de ma carte préférée.

\- D'ailleurs, tu n'as toujours pas livré de duels. Me rappelle Honda.

\- j'ai… Un peu peur. Dis-je gênée.

\- Et bien viens avec nous, on va en faire un tous les deux sur le toit du lycée ! » Dit Jôno-Uchi en me traînant hors de la salle de classe.

Nous allons au tout dernier étage, où se trouvent un grand espace ouvert, et une grande grille au cas où quelques élèves auraient de mauvaises idées.

« Mais tu es sûr qu'on a le droit ?

\- Mais oui. »

Tout le groupe est venu pour me voir jouer.

Je passe alors mon disque de Duels au bras.

« C'est l'heure du Duel ! »

Mince, comment on joue déjà ? Je pioche cinq cartes et commence à les invoquer au fur et à mesure.

J'ai tellement peur de perdre mon premier duel ! Et tout va si vite. Jôno-Uchi a l'air fort, ou alors c'est moi qui suis nulle.

Il ne me reste plus que cinq cent points de vie, et lui neuf cent.

Je suis mal barrée !

C'est alors que Seto Kaiba fit son apparition. Si je perds devant Jôno-Uchi, je demanderai à être enterrée. Je pioche la carte du Loup que Bakura m'avait donné, ce qui fit sourire celui-ci.

Le duel alla vite et je ne vis pas le temps tourner, surtout lorsque les points de vie du blond sont tombés à zéro quand j'ai utilisé ma Magicienne des Ténèbres.

« Est-ce que j'ai gagné ?

\- Eh oui ! Me répond le blond.

\- Ah, super ! Dis-je en souriant.

\- Si tu avais perdu devant ce nabot cela voulait dire que tu vaux bien moins que lui. Dit alors Seto d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Eh, je ne te permets pas de m'insulter ! » Se fâche Jôno-Uchi.

Il se mit à grogner comme un chien en colère, ce qui donne encore plus la possibilité au brun de se moquer de lui. Je voudrais essayer de dire quelque chose à Seto mais le professeur d'Anglais me gâche l'occasion.

« Eh les jeunes vous n'avez pas lu le règlement intérieur ?! « Ne pas faire de Duels ou autres jeux de ce genre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ! »

\- Sauf que nous sommes à l'extérieur ! Dit Jôno-Uchi en rigolant.

\- Vous, monsieur le guignol de service, vous serez collé samedi prochain !

\- Quoi ! » Hurla le blond pendant que Seto continuait ses moqueries.

La journée passa, et après les cours, Yûgi me fit la proposition de venir, avec le groupe, dans le magasin de jeux de son grand-père.

Il s'agit en effet d'une petite boutique portant le nom « Game ». Elle ne se trouve pas loin du lycée, et Yûgi me dit que sa mère, son grand-père et lui vivent dans l'appartement au-dessus du magasin.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on attend pour entrer ? » Dit jôno-Uchi en poussant l'une des deux portes du magasin, faisant aussi retentir une petite clochette.

Le magasin n'est pas bien grand mais possède plein d'étagères. Elles sont toutes garnies de différents jeux de société, jeux vidéos, consoles, jeux pour enfants, robots, figurines, guides de jeux, casques, et même de lecteurs DVD !

Bref, la caverne d'Alli Baba pour les accros aux jeux !

Au fond de la boutique une grande table jaune en rectangle sert pour la caisse et pour montrer les différents jeux. On peut aussi voir dans le magasin des posters, et des cartes « Duels de Monstres ».

« Salut les jeunes ! » Fit la voix d'un homme âgé.

L'homme en question sortit de derrière un rideau de perles beiges. Il porte une chemise blanche avec une salopette verte et des chaussures en cuir marron. Ses yeux sont violets, et ses cheveux gris, dont une partie se cache sous un bandana orange, et il a la même coupe que Yûgi. Il possède aussi une petite moustache grise.

« Salut grand-père ! Dit le garçon.

\- Héhé, salut Yûgi, et à vous aussi. » Dit-il en regardant les autres qui lui firent un sourire. Puis il reprit.

« Jôno-Uchi, au fait, tu as oublié ton caleçon la dernière fois que tu as dormi ici.

\- Rah, ça va, pas la peine de le dire devant les autres ! » S'énerva le blond.

Le regard du grand-père croise alors le miens.

« Tiens, c'est une nouvelle amie Yûgi ?

\- Oui, je te présente Yûki Sakura, elle est dans ma classe. Répondit le garçon en souriant.

\- Oh je vois ! C'est ta petite amie j'espère ! Dit le grand-père.

\- Mais non, tout le monde sait que c'est Anzu sa copine ! » Dit Jôno-Uchi tout fier de faire rougir les deux concernés.

\- Je suis enchantée monsieur Mutô. Dis-je gênée en m'inclinant un peu.

\- Oh, tu peux m'appeler Sugoroku, ou Solomon ou encore grand-père, comme tu veux. Dit le grand-père de Yûgi.

\- D'accord ! »

Pendant que les garçons regardaient les boîtes des nouveaux jeux vidéo sorti, Anzu discuta avec monsieur Mutô de l'arrivée de « l'arrogant » Seto Kaiba. Le vieil homme se remémora un certain souvenir à l'hôpital par la faute du jeune homme.

Un tableau accroché au mur m'attira. Il s'agit d'un tableau Egyptien sur lequel est dessiné le Dieu Anubis sous la forme d'un chacal noir couché sur un sarcophage en or.

Monsieur Mutô s'approcha.

« Tu t 'intéresses à l'art Egyptien ?

\- Oui, assez. Où l'avez-vous eu ?

\- Oh, j'ai eu celui-ci pendant l'un de mes nombreux voyages en Egypte. J'étais archéologue dans ma jeunesse, et j'ai fini par n'aimer que l'Egyptologie.

\- D'accord, je vois. Ce métier a l'air intéressant !

\- Oh que oui ! Mais on peut faire de drôles de rencontres dans certaines pyramides…

\- Ne l'effraie pas grand-père ! Le coupe Yûgi.

\- C'était pour plaisanter ! Se défendit monsieur Mutô. Quoi qu'il en soit, je te parlerai de l'Egypte à différentes occasions si tu veux.

\- Ah, merci c'est gentil. J'ai des origines venant de ce pays, mais c'est vraiment vieux, alors j'aimerais en savoir plus. »

Nous disons tous au revoir à Yûgi et à son grand-père que je trouve très gentil. Il a l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses, j'aimerais pouvoir lui parler à nouveau. J'étais surprise lorsqu'il m'a dit que les Duels de Monstres étaient utilisés par les anciens Egyptiens, surtout par les Pharaons.

Apparemment, les Monstres étaient enfermés dans de grandes pierres et étaient invoqués en cas de besoin. Il parait aussi que c'était une sorte de « Jeu des Ténèbres » où la vie était parfois en jeu. Le grand-père de Yûgi m'as avoué qu'il en sait peu, mais il pense que certains humains ont un Monstre de duel caché en eux… C'est vraiment bizarre, et c'est difficile d'y croire !

Cependant, je trouve que c'est fascinant, j'espère que monsieur Mutô m'en dira plus.


	4. Chapter 4 : Le camping !

_Chapitre 4 : Le camping ! :_

 _Merci Alianor pour ta review ! Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir, et tu vas en apprendre plus sur mon personnage, mais patience ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le lendemain au lycée, toute la classe est rassemblée dans l'amphithéâtre. Une salle immense aux sièges rouges et aux murs noirs. Une grande estrade sert pour différentes activités (théâtre, concerts…) le mur derrière l'estrade est tout blanc.

Je suis placée entre Bakura et Anzu. La directrice arriva sur la grande estrade et son « bonjour à tous » et surtout son « silence ! » firent taire tout les élèves.

« Eh c'est quand qu'elle se change ct'e meuf ?! » Cria un des élèves qui fut aussitôt renvoyé de la salle par un professeur.

En effet, notre directrice porte encore son tailleur rose bonbon. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont toujours relevés en chignon et ses yeux bleus sont cachés derrière de petites lunettes rondes.

« Mes chers élèves, votre classe a été choisie pour un événement tout particulier et très enrichissant.

\- Je crains le pire… Murmura Jôno-Uchi.

\- Sachez qu'avec vos professeurs de sciences, de sport et d'histoire, vous allez tous partir en sortie pendant plusieurs jours…

Des cris d'enthousiasme retentirent dans la salle, coupant la parole de la directrice.

« Et ben tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible. » Dit Honda à Jôno-Uchi.

La directrice hurla aux élèves « Silence ! » et nous voilà tous effrayés !

« Comme je le disais, le lycée va organiser dans moins d'une semaine une sortie en camping ! »

Ah… Maintenant on a perdu toute la classe.

Personne n'avait l'air enthousiaste. Les élèves sont tous choqués, et j'entends même quelques « quoi ? » et « Hein ? ».

La directrice reprit :

« Vous serez en bord de mer et vous aurez la forêt derrière vous. Je laisse maintenant la place à vos professeurs. »

Manque de chance, le professeur de sport qui sera avec nous est celui des garçons, monsieur Karita. Un homme qui possède quelques cheveux noirs, des yeux marron, et d'imposants sourcils.

« Bonjour jeunes sportifs. Commence t-il à dire de sa grosse voix. Comme vous vous en doutez, vous allez découvrir différents sports tels que le surf, la plongée, l'escalade, la randonnée. Et d'autres que vous connaissez déjà tels que le volley, le foot, le basket…

\- Ohlà, il ne s'arrête plus lui ! Murmure Jôno-Uchi.

\- Je rêve, il se croit où là ! » Dit Honda.

« Et vous devez impérativement ramener : maillots de bain, shorts, baskets, chaussettes, joggings… »

Le professeur continue son énumération de choses inutiles. Anzu finit par soupirer. Le seul qui reste calme et souriant est Bakura. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les garçons se plaignent des cours de sports.

Les deux autres professeurs échangent un regard fatigué, et le professeur de sciences finit par intervenir. Madame Lyne est une femme très gentille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisette.

Elle explique alors son programme, et le professeur d'histoire, monsieur Luth, un brun aux yeux bleus explique ensuite le sien.

Enfin, la séance est levée, nous laissant tous faire nos commentaires.

« La poisse ! Fit Jôno-Uchi.

\- Mais non ça va être super ! Dit Anzu avec un sourire franc.

\- Nous faire venir un samedi matin pour ça… Poursuit le blond.

\- Tu n'as pas une heure de colle toi ?

\- Merci de me le rappeler Honda…

\- Eh on pourra être à deux par tente ! Dit Anzu.

\- Parce qu'en plus on sera dans des tentes ! Crie Jôno-Uchi en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Mais bien sûr, puisque c'est un camping. » Dit Bakura.

Le blond panique à l'idée de se retrouver avec Kaiba.

« On se mettra ensemble Yûki, si cela sera possible ? Demanda Anzu.

\- Si tu veux oui. »

Bakura me fixa d'un air triste. Jôno-Uchi en profita.

« Désolé pour toi Bakura, mais les filles ne seront pas dans la même tente que les garçons.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème ! Répond l'albinos.

\- Ben c'est quoi alors ? Tu parais bizarre.

\- Je… » Puis il se mit à courir en direction de la cour.

On s'échangea tous un regard surpris.

« J'y vais… » Dis-je, puis je suis le chemin du garçon. Il est assit sur un banc la tête entre les bras.

« Bakura ? »

Pas de réponse. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et lui touche les cheveux. Il se relève les larmes aux yeux. Ayant quand même un peu de pitié, je lui demande ce qu'il ne va pas.

« Tu me fais tellement penser à Amane…

\- Qui ?

\- Ma petite sœur… Tu es aussi douce et gentille qu'elle avec moi, elle me manque tellement. » Il se remit à sangloter.

Même si je n'ai pas l'habitude de réconforter les gens, j'ouvre la bouche pour le réconforter, mais il parle avant moi.

« Prends moi pour un fou si tu veux, mais je te confesse qu'il m'arrive de lui écrire des lettres…

\- A ta sœur ?!

\- Oui, j'écris pour elle alors qu'en réalité je me parle à moi-même. Tu peux me dire que c'est pathétique ou que je suis fou, on me l'a souvent dit.

\- Mais je ne te dirai jamais cela, Bakura ! »

Le jeune garçon a les yeux tout rouges à cause de ses larmes. D'un coup, ses yeux deviennent plus sévères, son visage plus dur, et ses cheveux en bataille.

« Bakura ? Tout va bien ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il est complètement différent. Il fait presque peur. Il attrape une mèche de mes longs cheveux détachés et me fixe avec insistance. Moi qui n'ai peur de rien, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un frisson qui me parcourt le corps.

Mais où est passé le jeune homme qui pleurait il y'a un instant ? Et pourquoi a-t-il ce sourire sadique dans un moment pareil ? Le jeune homme se rapproche de moi.

« Bakura ! Arrête ça ! »

Le garçon met sa tête entre ses mains comme pour se ressaisir. Il ouvre ses grands yeux et retrouve son visage innocent. Il me sourit tristement comme si rien de cela n'était arrivé.

« Bakura… » Mais un surveillent vient nous voir pour nous demander de bien vouloir rentrer chez nous.

Une fois chez moi, je décide de m'allonger sur mon lit. Je jette un coup d'œil à la liste de ce qu'il faut ramener pour le camping. Après avoir sortit une grosse valise couleur bordeaux, la sonnette de ma maison retentit. Je descends les escaliers pour ouvrir à Anzu qui me dit avec un grand sourire :

« Coucou, je passe juste pour t'aider à faire ta valise.

\- C'est gentil Anzu, mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule… Oh et puis si, rentre. »

On arrive alors dans ma chambre, et Anzu ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer la pièce. En effet, il s'agit d'une grande salle avec plusieurs posters d'animaux et de chanteurs accrochés aux murs. Un lit est positionné le long du mur. Un grand bureau, une étagère de livres, et une grande armoire sont aussi contre les murs. Sans oublier l'ordinateur, une petite télévision et une porte menant à une salle de bain privée ! Il y a même un petit balcon derrière la fenêtre.

« J'adore ta chambre ! » Dit la jeune fille.

Anzu ouvre la porte de mon armoire et me dit :

« Sort les vêtements que tu veux prendre et je vais choisir ce qui te convient le mieux. »

Nous avons mis une bonne heure à tout ranger dans la valise, entre les maillots de bain, les vêtements etc… La valise est plutôt bien remplie. Je suis tout de même contente qu'Anzu soit venue m'aider.

« Merci Anzu, mais pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ? Tu as aussi ta valise à préparer.

\- Et bien… » La jeune fille s'assit sur mon lit qui possède une couverture dans les tons orangé avec un chat noir dessus. « En vérité, je n'ai pas d'amies « filles ». Enfin si, mais pas à Domino. Je passe surtout mon temps avec les garçons, alors les autres filles me fuient. Elles me considèrent comme étant un garçon manqué et donc, quelqu'un de peu fréquentable.

\- Je comprends, à force d'être avec des garçons, tu voudrais être entre filles.

\- Mais toi, pourtant tu n'es pas totalement comme moi, alors pourquoi penses-tu que les autres te fuient ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… » Dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. « J'ai toujours eu cette impression, que les gens m'évitaient. Au collège comme dans mon ancien lycée. J'ai l'impression de les effrayer, d'avoir quelque chose de vraiment laid en moi. Et lorsque les autres restent avec moi, ils profitent de ma générosité… Je ne sais pas dire non. Mais cela va changer ! » Dis-je en me levant brusquement.

Voyant l'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Anzu, je me remets à côté d'elle, prenant mon petit chat tricolore dans les bras. Les ronronnements de ma petite Koshka* suffisent pour m'apaiser.

« Au fait, je trouve que Bakura a un comportement étrange… Dis-je pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh tu sais, Bakura est un garçon très timide et sensible, il garde tout pour lui, je suppose qu'il a dû craquer d'un coup. Lui aussi a peu de gens qui le comprennent.

\- Je ne parlais pas de cela Anzu. A vrai dire, lorsque je suis allée le consoler il était très étrange. Son expression faciale a changé si vite… Il est passé du visage d'un doux garçon en larmes à celui d'un… comment dire, son regard était plus froid, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés, ses yeux plus profonds. Il avait même un sourire sadique. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il était possédé par un Démon, surtout lorsqu'il s'est rapproché de mon visage. J'en ai eu des frissons, moi qui n'ai peur de rien. »

Anzu écoute mon récit, attentive. Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne semble pas étonnée, étrange… Que sait-elle ?

« Yûki, dis-moi, crois-tu aux forces de la « magie » ?

\- Qu'appelles-tu magie ?

\- Toutes sortes de choses, crois-tu à ce qui te parait irréel, impossible d'arriver, quelque chose de plus puissant qu'un simple jeu ? »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle entend par là. Me cache-t-elle quelque chose ?

« Je crois en beaucoup de choses Anzu. Je t'ai parlé de Démon c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas naïve. Si je vois quelque chose d'étrange, j'y croirai. »

Anzu me sourit et me dit que c'était une blague, qu'elle cherchait juste à m'effrayer un peu. Pourtant elle paraissait si sincère.

Après avoir discuté de choses et d'autres, Anzu regagne la porte d'entrée pour préparer ses affaires.

Le jour J arrive enfin et nous voici tous dans un grand car. Jôno-Uchi et Honda discutent à propos des différentes filles de la classe :

«Moi, je trouve que Miho Nosaka est la plus jolie ! Fit Honda.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je préfère largement la fille qui est en terminale B ! Dit le blond. Et d'ailleurs, c'est une chance que Miho ne soit plus amoureuse de Bakura, pas vrai… » Le blond n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Anzu lui a donné un coup sur la tête.

«Chut ! » Fit-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil.

En parlant du jeune albinos, celui-ci dort sur mon épaule droite. Nous n'avons pas reparlé de la dernière fois, mais je compte bien découvrir pourquoi Bakura a changé d'un coup.

Nous voici arrivés dans une grande forêt, avec une plage et la mer tout près.

En descendant du car, la plupart des jeunes accourent vers le petit bout de plage visible à travers les arbres.

«Oh, doucement bande de chacals ! Hurle le professeur de sport. Vous devez d'abord monter vos tentes ! Allez au travail tas de fainéants ! »

Anzu et moi dormons dans la même tente. Jôno-Uchi et Honda ont fini de monter la leur qui s'effondre aussitôt, provoquant une assemblée de rires. Pendant ce temps, Yûgi et Bakura s'en sortent plutôt bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, on se met tous en maillot de bain, et on courre vers la plage.

« Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Eh, ils ne nous ont même pas demandé l'autorisation ces gosses ! S'indigne le professeur de sport.

\- Laissez-les un peu s'amuser. » Dit calmement le professeur de sciences.

Une grande plage s'étend devant nous avec une mer d'un bleu très clair et aussi une température suffisamment chaude.

« Le dernier dans l'eau est un coq ! » S'écrie Jôno-Uchi, en maillot de bain noir, qui se précipite dans l'eau suivi du groupe.

« Ha bah c'est kaiba ! » Dit-il tout fier en montrant du doigt le jeune homme qui le regarde froidement.

« Je ne vais pas me rabaisser à ce genre de petit jeu puéril. » Dit-il en nous tournant le dos. Il porte aussi un maillot de bain noir qui laisse paraitre son corps musclé.

« Arrête de baver sur Kaiba, Yûki ! » Me fait remarquer le blond.

Anzu porte un bikini rose clair, Yûgi un maillot violet, Honda un marron et Bakura un bleu clair. Quant à moi, j'ai le même qu'Anzu mais en violet.

Nous en profitons ensuite pour faire une partie de volley, mais le pauvre Bakura est la cible de certains qui s'amusent à viser sa tête avec la balle. Et c'est à ce moment là que je souhaite vraiment voir le visage froid qu'il avait il y a quelques jours. Je me rends compte que j'aimerais même le faire apparaître. C'est pour cela que pour une fois je ne prends pas sa défense. Le jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blancs regarde le sol avec des yeux tristes et va s'asseoir plus loin.

« Par Osiris, mais pourquoi il ne se défend pas ? Dis-je.

\- Il a peut-être peur d'être trop violent. Dit Jôno-Uchi.

\- Bakura violent ? Tu crois que cela est possible ? »

Voyant mon visage surpris il dit, en se touchant la nuque, gêné :

« Oh, je dis ça comme ça ! C'était juste une supposition ! »

Honda et Yûgi lui lancent un regard étrange. Cette fois-ci c'est sûr ! Je veux savoir ce que cache Bakura !

Je m'approche de l'albinos et m'assit à côté de lui.

« Bakura, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.

\- je t'écoute.

\- Tu te souviens de lorsque tu m'as dit que je ressemblais à ta sœur ? Et bien ce jour là tu as eu une expression froide tout à coup, tu avais complètement changé, et tu t'es rapproché de moi et… »

Je me rends compte à quel point je suis maladroite. Le garçon me regarde, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Yûki… Comment pourrais-je être ainsi alors que je te parlais de ma sœur ?!

\- P-pardon Baku' mais j'ai eu peur pour toi… » Même si cela n'est pas totalement faux, j'ai peur de le contrarier et de le faire pleurer. Il passe alors sa main dans mes cheveux.

« C'est gentil… Et tu es bien la première personne à me donner un surnom mignon. » Dit-il en rougissant un peu.

La nuit tomba et après avoir regardé les garçons s'empiffrer comme des goinfres, surtout Jôno-Uchi, Honda et Bakura, nous nous couchons dans nos tentes.

« Bon, les enfants, je ne veux aucun bruit ! » Dit le professeur de sport en allant se promener.

Et là, c'est le drame, impossible de dormir. Pourquoi ? Pour cela :

« Hiii ! S'écrie une jeune fille dans sa tente. Il y a un serpent dans mes draps !

\- Serpent d'avril ! Ricane un garçon fier de sa blague.

\- La ferme ! Hurle un autre.

\- Toi la ferme Kaiba ! Crie Jôno-Uchi.

\- Laisse-moi en dehors de cela ! Répond froidement Seto kaiba qui n'avait rien dit.

\- J'ai peur, je suis sûre qu'Honda va venir dans ma tente ! Crie Miho.

\- Et moi je suis sûre que Yûki ira dans celle de tous les garçons ! Dit Alicia.

\- Taisez-vous ! Hurle le professeur de sport revenu de sa ballade.

\- Laisse Yûki tranquille ! Tente bakura qui n'a pas entendu le professeur de sport.

\- Bakura Ryô, tu veux finir suspendu à un arbre ? » Fit le professeur.

Le garçon se figea, déglutit et ne dit plus rien.

Avant de m'endormir, je ne pense plus qu'à une chose : Bakura ! Je me rends compte que le jeune garçon a complètement détourné le sujet.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas me préoccuper de cela, mais… J'aimerais tellement vivre un jour une aventure incroyable ! Ne plus avoir une vie banale, et vivre des choses extraordinaires et inimaginables, c'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Peut-être qu'à cause de cela je deviens paranoïaque ? J'ai peut-être « imaginé » ce Bakura différent, dans l'espoir qu'il m'arrive quelque chose d'incroyable et de surnaturel. Non. Inutile de rêver. Ma vie banale et sans intérêt ne deviendra jamais comme celle des héros de mon enfance…

J'aimerais tout de même essayer grâce aux duels, grâce à mes nouveaux amis, mais comment ? Nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs magiques, c'est comme ça… Pourtant ils ont l'air de me cacher tant de choses ! Là encore je dois probablement me l'imaginer.

Je tombe alors dans le sommeil. J'aimerais y retrouver le garçon ressemblant à Bakura dont j'ai rêvé. Mais il ne m'apparaît pas. Il ne viendra peut-être plus jamais…

* * *

*(1) : « Koshka » signifie « chat » en Russe.

* Note concernant le prénom de mon personnage : Je me suis trompée sur la signification du mot « Yûki » orthographié ainsi. En effet, « Yûki » avec un chapeau sur le « u » signifie « courage », alors que « Yuki » sans l'accent signifie « neige ». Du coup je me suis emmêlée dans le chapitre 1 (désolée !). Mais je vais laisser son prénom écrit comme je l'ai fait dés le début car « courage » s'accorde bien avec le caractère de mon personnage.


	5. Chapter 5 : L'autre Yûgi, le 8ième objet

_Chapitre 5 : L'autre Yûgi, et le huitième objet Millénaire :_

« Heu Yûki, tu crois que c'est quoi la chose là-bas ? Est-ce bien ce que je pense ? Dit Bakura, la voix tremblante.

\- Oui Bakura, on dirait bien qu'il s'agit d'un nudiste.

\- Mais je parle de la chose blanche entre les arbres ! » S'indigne l'albinos.

Bakura et moi sommes allongés derrière un buisson sur une petite colline, jumelles devant les yeux.

« Y-Yûki, je crains que…

\- Oh un loup blanc ! Dis-je admirative.

\- T-tu crois qu'il va nous manger s'il nous voit ?

\- Mais non regarde, il s'en va. De plus, les loups s'attaquent rarement aux hommes. Dis-je d'un air sérieux en levant un doigt.

\- Toi aussi c'est ton animal favori ? Demande Bakura.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Le garçon sourit et se sent honteux d'avoir eu peur de son animal fétiche pendant un moment.

« Bon, j'espère que ce nudiste est Seto Kaiba !

\- Yûki ! Fit Bakura indigné.

Nous décidons ensuite de descendre de notre perchoir afin de commencer la journée. Au programme : du sport et un cours sur les différentes plantes et espèces animales de la région.

« Au fait Bakura, c'est quel jour ton anniversaire ?

\- Le deux septembre, et toi ?

\- Haha ! Le jour de la rentrée scolaire, ce n'est pas de chance ! Moi c'est le trente mars.

\- Oh, je vois, tu es sous le signe du Bélier alors !

\- Et toi tu es Vierge. Haha, ce signe me fait toujours rire, surtout lorsqu'une fille est concernée !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? » Dit-il avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Je regarde l'albinos avec un petit sourire malicieux en coin, et les yeux plissés. Il comprit alors et fit la grimace.

« Yûki ! » Dit-il tout rouge.

Je me mis à rire. Il est si innocent, c'est tellement rare et adorable chez un garçon.

La journée passa vite. Nous sommes tous fatigués après la course dans la forêt, le cours sur la faune et la flore (dont je savais déjà tout) et pour finir, une initiation au surf.

Le soir, nous avons le droit de nous réunir en petits groupes près de nos tentes. Avec les autres, nous nous sommes mis en cercle sur la plage. Nous discutons à propos de la journée. Yûgi revient nous voir, portable en main.

« Mon grand-père m'a appelé.

\- Alors ? Veut savoir Jôno-Uchi.

\- Tout va bien pour lui, et il vous passe le bonjour ! En revanche… dit-il en murmurant. Il a découvert quelque chose de très important… » Le jeune garçon s'arrête de parler. Je me retourne et c'est Seto Kaiba qui a attiré son attention.

Le jeune homme a un regard dur et sévère.

« Viens pas gâcher la fête ! Grogne Jôno-Uchi.

\- A la niche… Murmura Kaiba.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demande Yûgi qui reste sur ses gardes.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Yûgi ! Et c'est à « l'autre toi » que je veux parler ! »

Yûgi me regarde en vitesse. Il semble gêné et ne sait que faire. « L'autre toi » ? Mais de quoi parle Kaiba ? Je ne comprends pas…

« Je vois Yûgi, tu n'as pas parlé de ton double à ta nouvelle amie. Dit Kaiba, sourire narquois aux lèvres, en voyant mon expression étonnée.

\- Kaiba ! S'énerve Yûgi.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je veux parler ! »

A contrecœur, Yûgi ouvre sa chemise pour laisser voir un pendentif. Je l'avais déjà vu, mais je croyais que c'était juste un bijou qui s'accordait à son style. Une longue chaîne est à son cou, et un gros pendentif doré en forme de pyramide lui tombe sur le ventre. L'œil Oujda, un œil Egyptien, est dessiné au centre de la pyramide qui elle est à l'envers.

Yûgi se concentre en appuyant sa main sur la pyramide.

D'un coup, un jet de lumière l'entoure. Je ressens une énergie bienfaitrice, déterminée, harmonieuse, mais aussi mystérieuse saisir le garçon. Ses cheveux volent. Il se met debout, main gauche sur sa hanche. Il ouvre ses grands yeux violets, sûr de lui. Quelques mèches blondes se sont hérissées sur sa coupe de cheveux en pic. Il paraît même un peu plus grand que d'habitude.

« Kaiba ! Commence t-il d'une voix froide et sévère. Tu as intérêt à avoir un motif valable pour oser me déranger ! »

On dirait que sa voix vient d'une époque ancienne. Mais qui est-il ? Où est le vrai Yûgi ? Celui qui n'est jamais sûr de lui, et trop timide pour affronter les autres. Qui est cet homme qui a l'apparence de Yûgi ? Est-il bon ? Est-il mauvais ?

Toutes ces questions s'emmêlent dans ma tête, si bien que j'en perds l'équilibre. Bakura me prend dans ses bras pour ne pas que je tombe.

« Tout va bien. » Dit-il de sa voix douce et rassurante.

« Yûgi… Reprit Kaiba. Tu m'as humilié bien trop souvent. Tu as osé m'humilier moi, Seto Kaiba ! J'ai perdu face à Maximillien Pegasus au Royaume des Duellistes, et toi tu as été couronné « Maître du Jeu » en le battant. Ce que je veux Yûgi, oui ce que je veux, c'est une revanche ! » Il pointe Yûgi du doigt.

Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement et lui dit :

« Kaiba, je te rappelle que ce jour-là je t'ai sauvé la vie, à toi, et ton frère, Mokuba Kaiba. Si je n'avais pas été là, vous ne serriez plus de ce monde… Je ne veux pas livrer de duel contre toi ce soir. Même si j'aime ce jeu, je veux rester auprès de mes amis.

\- Bien parlé Yûgi ! Renvoie le dans sa tente celui-là ! » Dit Jôno-Uchi.

Moi, je ne comprends plus rien. Le Yûgi que je connais a été remplacé par cet homme si étrange que les autres appellent « Yûgi ».

« Tu le regrettera. » Dit Kaiba froidement en nous tournant le dos. Jôno-Uchi lui tire la langue.

« C'est ça, va t'en !

\- Tu es Yûki, est-ce bien cela ? » Dit « l'autre Yûgi », de sa voix un peu froide mais remplie de gentillesse, en me regardant.

\- Oui…Répondis-je méfiante. Qui es-tu ?

\- Je te présente mes excuses, pour ne pas m'être présenté à toi plus tôt. Je suis un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans. Mon âme était enfermée dans ce puzzle. Dit-il en touchant son pendentif. Mon âme était prisonnière jusqu'à ce que Yûgi soit le premier, depuis cinq millénaires, à retrouver l'énigme du Puzzle et à le reconstruire. Nous faisons plus qu'un désormais. S'il a des ennuis, c'est moi qui interviens. Et je me charge de livrer des duels à sa place. »

Mille et une questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête.

« D'où viens-tu ? Et pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance… ?

\- Si, je te fais confiance Yûki. Mais Yûgi avait peur que tu ne croies pas à cela. Il est vrai que cela paraît irréel et insensé, mais c'est pourtant bel et bien la vérité. Il avait peur que tu nous fuis. »

C'est donc pour cela qu'Anzu m'a parlé de magie l'autre jour, elle était sérieuse.

« Je sais que j'étais Pharaon d'Egypte il y'a cinq mille ans. Mais j'ai malheureusement perdu la mémoire. Mes amis m'aident à la retrouver. Je ne me souviens même pas de mon propre nom mais… Tu peux m'appeler Yami. » Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Yami, cela signifie Ténèbres… Est-ce un signe dont je devrais me méfier ?

« Mais… Kaiba a parlé de Pegasus ! Vous l'avez rencontré ?

\- Oui. Dit Yami. Il m'a forcé à participer à son tournoi au Royaume des Duellistes.

\- Quelle chance d'avoir rencontré le créateur du jeu !

\- Tu sais… Pegasus n'est pas le genre de personne que je souhaitais rencontrer un jour. Il a capturé l'âme de mon grand-père pour me forcer à participer. Il a aussi capturé celle des frères Kaiba. Et pendant ses duels, il trichait, il pouvait voir les cartes de ses adversaires. Tout cela grâce à l'Œil du Millénium.

\- L'Œil du Millénium ? Répétais-je.

\- Oui. Je possède moi aussi un item Millénaire, le Puzzle du Millénium. Dit-il en désignant son pendentif. Ces objets possèdent une magie obscure datant de l'Egypte Antique. On dit que celui qui détiendra les sept objets aura d'incroyables pouvoirs, ceux du Pharaon.

\- Quels sont ces objets ?

\- Il en existe sept comme je te l'ai dit. Le Puzzle, l'Anneau, la Clé, le Collier, la Balance, l'Œil, et pour finir la Hache Millénaire. Ils ont chacun des pouvoirs qui leurs sont propres. Et justement, si grand-père m'a appelé tout à l'heure, c'est pour me parler de l'existence d'un huitième objet Millénaire dont on ne sait pratiquement rien.

\- Un huitième objet ? Dit Anzu surprise.

\- Oui, grand-père en a récemment entendu parler par le biais d'égyptologues. Apparemment, il s'agirait d'une épée. Nous ne connaissons pas encore ses pouvoirs mais ils sont immenses. »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

« Yûg'… Heu Yami, cet objet, est-il aussi en or, avec l'œil Oujda ?

\- Logiquement oui, tous les objets sont ainsi.

\- Je vois. »

Non c'est impossible ! Et pourtant… J'en suis sûre !

« Excusez-moi les gars, il faut que j'appelle mes parents, j'ai complètement oublié ! Dis-je.

\- Oh, et moi je dois appeler mon père ! » Dit Bakura.

Enfin à l'écart, je sors mon téléphone pour composer le numéro de ma mère.

« Allô ? Oh, Yûki ! Comment vas-tu ? » Fit la voix amicale de ma mère.

Je lui raconte un peu notre séjour puis lui dis :

« Au fait maman, tu te souviens du cadeau que papa m'a ramené d'un de ses voyages ? Tu sais celui qui est dans une grande boîte dorée sous mon lit. D'où vient-t-il déjà ?

\- Oh celui-ci ! D'Égypte si je me souviens bien. D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, lui et d'autres archéologues l'ont découvert dans le tombeau d'une princesse Égyptienne. En pensant à toi, il voulait te l'offrir. Heureusement que ses confrères étaient d'accord !

\- Je vois, comment est-il déjà ?

\- Mais enfin, tu sais bien que s'il est dans une boîte sous ton lit, c'est parce qu'il était bien trop dangereux pour toi quand tu étais petite ! Et très précieux aussi. C'est une épée en or tout de même ! Elle est encore capable de trancher… »

Je n'écoute plus ma mère parler à propos des dangers sur ce genre d'épée.

« Mais pourquoi cette question d'un coup ? »

Vite, un mensonge !

« Oh, heu… C'est parce que le grand-père d'un ami était archéologue, alors on en discutait !

\- Je vois… Mais ne cherche pas à le revendre pour te faire de l'argent, ton père serait fou de rage !

\- Quoi ? Mais non enfin ! Bon je te laisse. Bisous !

\- Profites bien, Yûki. »

Je range mon téléphone dans ma tente et réfléchis un peu.

Aurais-je un objet Millénaire en ma possession ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ? A-t-il des pouvoirs ? J'espère ne pas avoir une double personnalité moi aussi ! Mon cœur s'emballe d'un coup. Je repense à ce que j'ai toujours souhaité : vivre une aventure extraordinaire. Et si c'était le début !?

Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, mais disparut. Non, je ne suis sûrement pas concernée, pas moi, pas moi à qui il n'arrive jamais rien d'intéressant…

Je décide ensuite d'aller rejoindre le groupe. Yûgi est redevenu le garçon timide et coincé que je connais, et Bakura n'est pas encore revenu.

« Dis-moi Yûgi, qui peut avoir en sa possession un objet Millénaire ? »

Le double de Yûgi prend alors sa place.

« J'aimerais pouvoir répondre à ta question moi-même. Malheureusement, n'importe qui peut posséder un objet Millénaire. Mais seulement sept personnes… Huit, désormais. Moi je possède le Puzzle, Pegasus avait l'Œil, mais il lui a été volé. Et… »

Le garçon s'arrête de parler un moment. Comme si il allait dire une bêtise.

« Je connais aussi celui qui détient l'Anneau du Millénium. Mais… Il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un ayant de mauvaises intentions s'empare de ces objets !

\- Comme moi par exemple. » Dit une voix calme, suivie par un rire d'une douceur effrayante.

Bakura sortit alors d'un buisson. Même si le garçon est toujours vêtu de ses baskets noires, de son pantalon bleu et de sa chemise verte avec un pull blanc par-dessus, il a quelque chose de différent. Sa voix, son regard froid, ses cheveux ébouriffés dont deux mèches s'élèvent en hauteur… C'est bien lui, c'est bien cet aspect de Bakura que j'ai vu l'autre jour.

Quelque chose illumine son torse par-dessus son pull. Un objet en or apparaît. Une sorte d'anneau qui entoure une pyramide avec un œil au milieu. Cinq piques tombent de chaque côté de l'anneau.

Le garçon ferme les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Et se met à rire doucement, glaçant le sang de tout le monde dans le groupe.


	6. Chapter 6 : Le jeu des Ténèbres

_Chapitre 6 : Le jeu des Ténèbres de Bakura :_

Je suis complètement chamboulée. Et fatiguée. Déjà que je viens d'apprendre que Yûgi partage son corps avec l'âme d'un Pharaon, je suis maintenant pratiquement sûre qu'il en va de même pour Bakura. Maintenant que j'ai entendu sa voix, complètement différente de celle du garçon doux et timide que je connais. Je ne sais pas non plus quoi penser. Moi qui voulais tant voir mon ami sous cet aspect… Mais je me rends compte à quel point il semble effrayer les autres. Je n'aime pas cette tension froide qui monte d'un seul coup. Bakura pose ses yeux sur chaque membre du groupe tout en laissant s'échapper un petit rire discret. Puis il me regarde de ses yeux perçants. Je sens que je commence à rougir. Pour ne pas finir rouge tomate face à ce regard pénétrant, je décide de prendre la parole :

« Bon… Alors j'imagine que toi aussi tu es un esprit vieux de cinq mille ans qui aide gentiment Bakura dans ses duels. » Dis-je sur un ton agacé tout en soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi vous m'avez aussi caché cela ?! »

Bakura se mit à rire en me dévisageant d'un regard froid et presque méprisant :

« Pff, tu penses que j'aide Bakura ? C'est tout le contraire, je ne me soucie absolument pas de ce misérable mortel ! La seule chose qui m'est utile chez lui, c'est le fait qu'il souhaite percer le secret des objets Millénaires. Alors oui je suis vieux de cinq mille ans et j'ai connu l'ancienne Egypte. Mais saches que je suis un pilleur de tombeaux et un voleur d'âmes. Je manipule Bakura, et c'est un réel plaisir. » Finit-il par dire en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Je suis déstabilisée et troublée. Est-ce vrai ? Dans quel but ?

Son regard, son visage… Me plaisent vraiment !

« Alors… Vous êtes ennemis, Yami et toi ?

\- Hahaha ! Evidement ! Mon but est de récupérer les objets.

\- Quel est le pouvoir de ton Anneau ?

\- Cela te regarde t-il ? Non ! De toute façon, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. » Dit-il. Puis il se tourne vers Yami. « Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre au Royaume des Duellistes ? Je suis prêt à recommencer !

\- Bakura ! Comme je l'ai dit à Kaiba tout à l'heure, je ne souhaite pas me battre ce soir. Dit Yami.

\- Oh… Sa Majesté est-elle fatiguée ? Dit Bakura d'un ton ironique.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas que les âmes de mes amis soient à nouveaux dans le corps de mes Monstres !

\- Comment cela ? Demandais-je.

\- L'Anneau de Bakura a enfermé nos âmes dans la carte de nos Monstres favoris, et nous avons faillit mourir… Explique Anzu.

\- Et que vas-tu faire si on refuse ?! » Dit Jôno-Uchi.

Bakura sort un objet de son sac à dos noir. Il brandit son poignard dans notre direction.

« La réponse me semble évidente. Dit-il en léchant l'objet.

\- Yami, appelle un professeur ! » Dis-je.

A ce moment, l'Anneau de Bakura se mit à briller pour qu'une vague de Ténèbres s'en échappe.

« Désormais, plus personne ne pourra nous voir. » Dit Bakura.

Les autres sont terrorisés. Bakura pointe son doigt sur Anzu :

« Que ton âme soit transférée dans la carte de la Dame du Destin ! »

Un « clac » se fit entendre. L'Anneau brille de plus en plus. La jeune fille écarquille les yeux et tombe sur le sol, dans un bruit sourd, inerte.

« Que lui as-tu fait ?! Dis-je enragée.

\- Patience chère Yûki, patience ton tour viendra. Jôno-Uchi ! Deviens le Chevalier Flamboyant. Honda, deviens le Cyber Commandeur ! Quant à toi Yûgi, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, deviens le Magicien des Ténèbres. »

Tout le monde est au sol, sauf Yami, qui est toujours dans le corps de Yûgi pour le duel, et moi.

« Que me réserves-tu, Bakura ? Dis-je.

\- Hmm, je sais que tu aime le Loup de la Peste, mais… Je veux une meilleure carte, celle-ci n'est pas assez bien pour toi.

\- Devrais-je prendre ces paroles pour un compliment ?

\- Hahaha ! Surtout que tu seras une carte de mon propre jeu !

\- Quoi ?! Dis-je indignée avec une voix aiguë.

\- Tu es fou ! Dit Yami.

\- Qu'importe… Car cette fois-ci, le véritable Bakura ne pourra pas intervenir.

\- Alors je serai quoi ? Dis-je en plissant les yeux.

\- Hmm, j'ai mon idée à ce sujet. » Dit-il en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

Les pointes de son Anneau me désignent et la lumière m'aveugle. Je sens mon âme quitter mon corps, je ne sens que le vide autour de moi. J'ai mal à la tête, aux oreilles, je suis impuissante et je déteste ça. Mais je n'ai pas peur pour autant. Je me sens bizarrement rassurée. Les Ténèbres m'ont entièrement engloutie, mais tant pis. J'attends. Il me semble entendre des bruits de combat par moment. Yami et Bakura doivent déjà s'affronter. Bakura… Ce côté sombre, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Je devrais être terrorisée, mais pourtant je me suis sentie rassurée lorsqu'il est apparut, même si j'étais troublée. Sa voix a quelque chose de particulier, et de mystérieux.

Ce moment dans les Ténèbres semble durer une éternité. Tout à coup, une lumière se fraya un chemin jusqu'à moi. Aveuglante. La voix de Bakura résonne dans ma tête, elle dit :

« J'invoque la Nécrophobie des Ténèbres ! »

Alors que j'étais allongée, je suis tout à coup sur mes deux jambes. Bien qu'il fasse nuit, la lumière de la pleine lune me force à garder les yeux fermés un instant. Pour ensuite les rouvrir sur le sol. Je me retourne pour voir Bakura avec un visage de psychopathe complètement fou et sadique. Je tourne la tête en vitesse. Yami se trouve en face de moi, un peu plus loin. Anzu, Jôno-Uchi, Honda et yûgi sont aussi présents… Et Yûgi ?!

« Mais Yûgi, que fais-tu là ?! Et Yami ? Enfin je veux dire, vous n'êtes pas censés être dans le même corps ?

\- Non. » Dit Yûgi qui avance d'un pas dans le costume violet du Magicien des Ténèbres. « Yami doit livrer ce duel seul dans mon corps, mais mon âme à moi est ici.

\- Hihi, même dans ce costume tu parais tout petit ! » Dis-je en rigolant.

Le jeune garçon s'écrase au sol, de honte.

« Je ne suis pas petit !

\- A peine ! »

Je pose alors mon regard sur les autres. Honda, lui, est dans le costume du Cyber Commandeur. Il a un masque lui recouvrant la bouche jusqu'au nez, une grosse boîte noire sur l'épaule droite, reliée à une sorte de ceinture métallique dorée, qui est sur son torse nu. Il a un pantalon de militaire bleu, des hauts de bottes marron, et des chaussures vertes, ainsi qu'un bracelet bleu clair au poignet gauche. Il a un grand fusil dans la main droite.

Jôno-Uchi, quant à lui, est le Chevalier Flamboyant. Il a un costume bleu, des bottes grises, une sorte de longue jupe rouge par-dessus le pantalon bleu. Et pour finir, des épaulettes, un casque et une grande épée rouge.

Anzu est vêtue d'une longue robe violette jusqu'aux pieds. On peut voir un pantalon rose, une ceinture jaune à sa taille, des manches et des chaussures rouges. Pour achever le costume de la Dame du Destin, elle a un sceptre en or, dont le haut représente un croissant de lune.

Yûgi a évidemment une sorte d'armure violette, une jupe et un chapeau violet pointu. Ainsi qu'un sceptre vert. Il incarne le Magicien des Ténèbres.

Là, s'en est trop, je ne peux plus me retenir. J'explose de rire et leur dit :

« Hahaha ! Vous porteriez bien ces déguisements pour le carnaval ! Vous êtes parfaits… Et trop drôles ! Si vous vous voyiez ! Hahaha !

\- Eh regardes-toi avant de rire ! Dit Jôno-Uchi vexé.

\- Comment ça ? »

Tous me regardent, le rouge aux joues. J'essaye alors de me regarder. Je rêve ou je suis en sous-vêtement ?! J'ai un soutien gorge violet en armure avec de grosses bretelles grises métallisées, une culotte bleue, de hautes bottes jusqu'aux cuisses, rouges avec des clous ronds. Sur le bras droit, j'ai une épaulette en armure. Sur le gauche, un long gant en cuir rouge. Dans la nuque, relié aux bretelles, j'ai un gros collier à clous, mais ouvert au milieu de la gorge. Et surtout, à la place de mon ventre, j'ai un grand creux noir avec des barres métalliques, faisant penser à des os.

J'écarquille les yeux, prenant conscience de ce qu'il m'arrive. Prenant peur de rester ainsi pour toujours.

« Là tu rigoles moins ! Dit Jôno-Uchi en riant.

\- Cela… Ne me fait pas rire… » Dis-je, outrée par mon déguisement.

De plus, connaissant la carte Nécrophobie des Ténèbres, j'aurais pu me retrouver avec de grandes oreilles pointues, la peau bleue, sans cheveux, et surtout sans culotte ! Je frissonne à cette idée.

Je me retourne sur Bakura qui avait toujours le même regard de Psychopathe. Je me retourne de suite, toute rouge de gêne. Je rêve ou il prend plaisir à nous voir ainsi ?

Il prit alors la parole :

« Il s'agit là de ma carte préférée, Yûki.

\- Je croyais que c'était celle du Change-Cœur. Répondis-je.

\- La carte « Change-Cœur » est la favorite de mon hôte. Pour ma part, c'est la Nécrophobie des Ténèbres.

\- Et que suis-je sensée faire ?! Dis-je sur un ton agacé.

\- Toi, tu vas gentiment faire ce que je te dirai. C'est toi qui va massacrer tes amis et les envoyer au Cimetière des cartes, ils disparaîtront pour toujours et le Puzzle Millénaire m'appartiendra ! » Il se mit à rire sadiquement. Ce type est fou…

« Et si je refuse ? » Lui dis-je pour lui montrer qu'il ne m'effraie absolument pas. Il me dévisage froidement. Il tire alors une carte de son Deck et la pose sur son Disque de Duel. L'hologramme du Monstre « Cavalier sans tête » surgit d'un coup en sortant du sol. Je me pince alors le bras. Je rêve, j'ai un vrai Monstre à côté de moi !

« Regarde bien. » Dit-il froidement.

Le Monstre fonce droit sur Honda et le frappa à coup d'épée. Le corps du garçon vole en morceaux comme lorsqu'une carte est vaincue durant un duel.

« Mais que lui as-tu fait ? Demandais-je à Bakura, assez impressionnée.

\- Il se trouve désormais au Cimetière. Ahaha ! Ton ami va bientôt mourir !

\- Mais t'es cinglé !

\- Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, lorsque j'aurai gagné je t'accorderai peut-être une chance de regagner ton corps, peut-être… Ahahaha ! »

Je suis choquée, je ne vais tout de même pas rester une carte éternellement ?!

« Tu n'es pas très futé Bakura. Dit alors Yami. Je te rappelle que je possède la carte de la « Renaissance du Monstre » dans mon jeu. Et elle se trouve dans ma main, je fais donc revenir Honda sur le terrain ! »

Un jet de lumière apparaît sur le terrain, et Honda se leva.

« Bravo Yûgi ! Dit Anzu.

\- Ouais merci ! » Dit Honda.

Je suis assez soulagée. Mais le problème est que Bakura risque de me demander d'attaquer. Je ne peux pas frapper un de mes amis ! Je ne veux pas être responsable de leur mort. Bakura a bien comprit que je lui désobéirai, mais il me dit :

« Va attaquer le Chevalier Flamboyant.

\- je refuse d'attaquer Jôno-Uchi !

\- Comme tu voudras, mais mon Cavalier sans tête va s'en charger ! »

La même scène que tout à l'heure se reproduit. Maintenant, c'est au tour du blond d'être expédié hors du terrain. Par chance, Anzu, qui est la Dame du Destin, utilise sa faculté spéciale. Ainsi, Yami peut réutiliser une Carte Magique déjà jouée. Il utilise donc « Renaissance du Monstre » pour faire revenir le blondinet sur le terrain.

Mais désormais, il ne pourra plus l'utiliser.

C'est au tour de Bakura.

« Bon, j'imagine que tu ne veux toujours pas attaquer, alors…

\- Si je vais jouer ! » Lui dis-je en lui coupant la parole.

Les autres sont surpris.

« Sage décision. » Dit Bakura de son ton froid mais séduisant.

Je me tourne sur le Cavalier sans tête, et le détruit d'un coup de poing.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » Crache Bakura. Il ressemble à un tigre enragé.

« Bravo Yûki ! Crie Jôno-Uchi.

\- Tu es géniale ! » Dit Anzu.

Même si j'ai détruit la carte de Bakura et qu'il est furieux, je sais qu'il va en jouer une autre. Ou pire ! Il peut aussi me sacrifier. De plus, Yûgi, étant le Magicien des Ténèbres, est beaucoup plus fort que moi. Et si Yami lui demandait de m'attaquer ? Non, il n'oserait pas… Et pourtant je n'arrive toujours pas à leur faire entièrement confiance.

Une idée me vint alors à l'esprit. Si le véritable Bakura parvint à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, il va déclarer forfait et tout sera fini !

Yami pose une carte face cachée sur le terrain. Je me demande de quoi il s'agit mais il semble confiant. On dirait même qu'il veut que j'attaque. Ses yeux insistent. A contrecœur je me jette sur Honda. Par chance, la carte de Yami est : « Annulation d'Attaque ». Voilà donc pourquoi il était si confiant, mon attaque est annulée. Avant qu'il tire une nouvelle carte je décide de mettre mon plan à exécution. Encore à contrecœur, car je dois bien avouer que le mauvais côté de Bakura me plaît. Mais je ne serai pas égoïste, je veux sauver mes amis !

Je me jette sur lui, le prenant dans mes bras, et prenant son jeu de cartes dans ma main. Je vais devoir jouer un peu la comédie.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Crache t-il.

\- Je t'en supplie Bakura, arrête ce duel ! » Dis-je en essayant de penser à des choses tristes pour pleurer.

« Tu es complètement stupide ! Tu vas me lâcher oui ! »

Je le serre plus fort dans mes bras.

« Reviens Baku'. » Dis-je en arrivant enfin à pleurer.

L'albinos me repousse violemment et me fait tomber au sol. Seulement, on dirait que ça a marché. Il prend sa tête dans ses mains, hurle de douleur et s'écroule au sol. Puis plus rien. Le garçon ne bouge plus. Après quelques minutes, il se lève lentement et péniblement. La haine qui était dans son regard a disparu, laissant place à son regard angélique.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé… ? Dit-il d'une petite voix en écarquillant ses grands yeux noisette.

\- Tu étais de nouveau sous l'emprise de l'Anneau Millénaire. Dit Yami sur un ton désolé.

\- Quoi ?! Dit le garçon, choqué. Mais je… » Il se retourne sur moi qui suis toujours au sol.

« Yûki ! S'écrie t-il en se jetant sur moi. Je… Je suis désolé ! » Dit-il les larmes aux yeux en me relevant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Déclare forfait. » Lui dis-je aussi froidement que lui lorsqu'il était contrôlé par l'Esprit de l'Anneau.

Bakura pose sa main sur son disque de duel et déclare forfait. Tout redevient normal. Nos costumes, et le brouillard d'ombres disparaissent.

J'essaie de me ressaisir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Mais non. C'est bien la réalité. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que nous étions des créatures de duel.

Pendant que les autres réconfortent le vrai Bakura, moi, je me mis à courir dans la forêt en pleurant. Je lui en veux ! Il a trahit ma confiance. On s'était promis de tout se dire, mais ça il ne l'a pas fait.

Je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre. Je veux être seule !

Pourtant, Bakura me rejoins et s'assit à côté de moi, me prenant dans ses bras.

« yûki…

\- Lâche-moi crétin ! Tu as osé me trahir !

\- Pardon Yûki, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

\- Trop tard, idiot ! »

Le garçon ne dit rien. Il essaie de se montrer affectif en me caressant les cheveux.

« J'espère que tu t'es débarrassé de ton Anneau.

\- Je ne peux pas, il disparaît en moi à chaque fois. Je suis impuissant. »

Voyant que je ne lui parle plus, il me dit :

« Je vais essayer de le contrôler, il ne viendra plus vous ennuyer, je te le promets, Yûki. » Puis il m'embrasse sur la joue, ce qui me fit rougir comme une tomate.

« Comment as-tu eu cet objet ?

\- Mon père l'a ramené d'un de ses nombreux voyages en Egypte. C'est un antiquaire qui lui a vendu. Il lui a expliqué qu'il avait un rapport avec le Duel de Monstres. Mon père sentait que l'Anneau m'était destiné. Mais le problème est qu'à chaque fois que je me faisais des amis et que je jouais avec eux à différents jeux, ils tombaient dans le coma. C'est pourquoi je suis passé de lycées en lycées. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Yûgi, et que mon Anneau a réagit à son Puzzle. Ils ont insisté pour devenir mes amis et sont venus chez moi pour faire un jeu sur plateau. Mais l'esprit Maléfique est apparut, et la même scène qu'au Royaume des Duellistes, et qu'aujourd'hui s'est produite. Heureusement, Yûgi a toujours gagné, mais dés que je pense être libéré, il réapparaît. »

J'ai écouté l'histoire de Bakura. Je la trouve assez triste. En me blottissant contre lui, je lui dis :

« Je ne veux plus le voir.

\- Promis, Yûki. » Dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Je sais que je me mens à moi-même puisque j'apprécie l'Esprit Maléfique. Mais je ne veux pas que Bakura souffre.

Je suis encore une fois complètement perdue.


	7. Chapter 7 : Ne te laisse pas séduire

_Chapitre 7 : Ne te laisse pas séduire par l'Esprit Maléfique:_

«Heu… Dis-donc Yûki.

\- Oui Bakura ?

\- C'est toi qui a mon maillot de bain ?

\- Bah… Non pourquoi je l'aurais ?

\- Parce qu'il n'est plus sur moi. »

Je regarde le jeune garçon, choquée. On se baigne dans la mer, et lui, il a eu la bonne idée de perdre son maillot.

«Tu peux m'aider à le chercher s'il te plaît ? »

Je deviens toute rouge. Je ne me vois pas mettre la tête sous l'eau et regarder ! Surtout que je risque de voir… Ah non, je dois vite m'enlever ces idées obscènes de la tête !

Je sors de l'eau en courant.

«Que se passe t-il ? Dit Anzu inquiète. Tu as vu une méduse ?

\- Oh, rien de grave. Bakura est tout nu dans l'eau mais tout va bien. »

La brune me dévisage avec sa bouche grande ouverte.

« Heu… Tout nu… Comment ça ?

\- Il a eu l'intelligence de paumer son maillot ! » Dis-je en explosant de rire.

Manque de chance, une autre fille avait retrouvé son maillot, mais le fait de voir Bakura tout rouge est juste hilarant !

Quelques jours se sont écoulés depuis l'apparition de son double maléfique. Personne n'en a reparlé. Je me demande s'il se manifestera à nouveau.

Dommage que nous repartons demain, on s'amusait bien.

« Qui a fait ça ?! » Hurle la voix de Kaiba.

Jôno-Uchi coure comme un fou en se retenant de rire.

« J'ai mis une punaise sous sa serviette ! » Dit-il bien fier.

Jôno-Uchi et Kaiba, une grande histoire d'amour…

Nous passons tout l'après-midi sur la plage. La journée passe vite et la nuit aussi.

Après trois heures de trajet, nous voici de retour à Domino. Nous reprenons les cours le lundi.

Après avoir souhaité un bon week-end au groupe, me voici de retour chez moi. Je raconte le séjour à ma mère, sans parler, bien sûr, des doubles de Yûgi et de Bakura. Elle semble contente que je me sois bien amusée.

Une fois sortie de ma chambre, ma mère décide de préparer le repas.

« Enfin seule ! » Dis-je en soupirant.

Je regarde vite sous mon lit pour retrouver la fameuse boîte. Elle est toute poussiéreuse alors je la nettoie avec un chiffon gris. La boîte est comme dans mon souvenir, aussi intacte. Je me rappelle voir mon père me la donner après son voyage en Egypte. En voyant la grande épée à l'intérieur, ma mère l'a mise sous mon lit, et m'a fait jurer de ne pas l'ouvrir, encore moins de m'en servir.

Cette boîte est recouverte d'or et de hiéroglyphes, avec un gros œil au centre.

Et si je l'ouvrais ? Que se passerait-il ? Aurais-je un double maléfique, comme Bakura ?

Je frissonne à cette idée. Hors de question de partager mon corps avec l'âme de quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne le supporterai jamais.

Je décide alors de désobéir et d'ouvrir la boîte. Je n'ai jamais vu l'épée qui est à l'intérieur, mais le moment est venu. Je soulève le couvercle, assez lourd, et le pose sur mon lit. Bien évidemment il n'y a pas de lumière spectaculaire, ni de roulements de tambours comme on peut le voir dans les films. A l'intérieur, une grande épée en or est recouverte de tissus en soie blanche. Le manche est entouré de deux cobras ailés et de pierres précieuses. La lame est assez grosse et semble tranchante. Un œil Egyptien est juste sous le manche.

Je la prends dans mes mains, mais rien ne se passe. C'est amusant, elle semble lourde alors qu'elle est toute légère. Je la range dans sa boîte et la remets sous mon lit. C'est donc un objet Millénaire ? Amusant, je me demande quels sont ses pouvoirs. Si elle en a, bien sûr.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Anzu m'a laissé un message : « _Tu peux dormir à la maison ce soir, mes parents ne sont pas là ! »_

Je me lève d'un bond. On ne m'a jamais invité à dormir chez quelqu'un !

J'en informe ma mère qui accepte avec joie. Je crois qu'elle aime bien Anzu, elle est si gentille et bien élevée.

Après avoir fait mon sac je vais directement chez elle. Anzu habite dans une belle maison près du parc. La jeune fille m'accueille avec un grand sourire et me conduit à sa chambre.

Sa chambre est très bien rangée. A droite de sa fenêtre, un grand bureau est très bien entretenu, et à gauche, son lit est collé au mur. Son armoire est à côté de la porte, et un grand tapis bordeaux est au milieu de la pièce. La jeune fille déplie un grand coussin rouge qui sert de lit.

« Et voilà tout est prêt. Dit-elle en souriant. Allons diner. »

Au menu, du saumon et du riz. Délicieux ! Anzu cuisine sacrément bien !

Après le repas nous retournons dans sa chambre. En guise de pyjama, elle porte un grand T-shirt noir, et moi une robe violette et noire.

« Dis-moi Anzu, j'ai remarqué quelque chose, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Yûgi par hasard ? » Dis-je sur un ton innocent.

La jeune fille devient toute rouge. Je suis fière de l'avoir démasquée !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- Vous êtes très proche.

\- Nous sommes juste amis ! » Dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait franc.

« Ne le nie pas, tu l'aimes ! »

Il y eut un petit silence. Puis la jeune fille se décide à parler.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de Yûgi dont je suis amoureuse… Mais plutôt de Yami.

\- son double ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Il est tellement plus… Confiant et courageux. Yûgi est mon meilleur ami, mais Yami m'a sauvé plusieurs fois. Je ne savais pas encore que Yûgi avait un double, et une fois dans la rue, je me suis faîte agressée. Yami est venu me sauver, mais je ne l'avais pas vu, j'ai juste entendu le son de sa voix. J'étais tombée amoureuse de la voix de mon sauveur. Lorsque Yûgi m'a invitée à la fête foraine, je voulais le faire apparaître. Alors j'ai pris un gros risque.

\- Lequel ?

\- Un terroriste avait caché une bombe dans la grande roue, et j'y suis allée. Et je l'ai enfin vu, il m'a sauvé une nouvelle fois. » Finit-elle par dire sur un ton rêveur.

« Je vois. C'est courageux d'avoir pris ce risque je trouve. Comme quoi, l'amour peut faire faire beaucoup de choses…

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Avec Bakura ! » Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Il n'y a rien.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Mon œil !

\- Il est gentil et mignon mais… » Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est son côté maléfique qui m'attire, il est censé être leur ennemi.

« Mais ? » M'encourage-t-elle.

Aller, je dois trouver une excuse, n'importe laquelle.

« Je préfère Seto Kaiba ! » Bravo je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux !

Anzu me fixe un instant et explose de rire.

« Je ne te crois pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Si c'était le cas, tu le regarderais bien plus souvent ! »

Zut, je mens mal. C'est vrai que Kaiba est bel homme, mais un peu trop froid et moqueur sur les bords.

« J'arrête de te cuisiner. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit Anzu. »

Je me plonge sous la couverture et tombe peu à peu dans le sommeil.

J'ouvre les yeux, et me retrouve dans une grande salle bien différente de la chambre d'Anzu.

Mais où suis-je ? Cette pièce est si grande ! Mais la décoration est trop floue pour que je la visualise correctement. Un peu plus loin de moi, une femme est assise sur un muret de pierres. Elle est vêtue d'une longue robe blanche et de chaussures ouvertes beiges. Ses longs cheveux ondulés sont noirs comme le jais et lui tombent dans le dos en cascade. Ses mains bronzées sont collées à son visage.

Pleure-t-elle ?

Une porte s'ouvre pour laisser une jeune fille entrer dans la pièce. Elle aussi a une peau très mâte et de longs cheveux bruns. Elle porte une robe beige assez courte et décolletée. Sous ses yeux bleus-verts, on peut voir un trait noir. Ses yeux trahissent son anxiété.

« Princesse ? » Commence-t-elle.

L'autre jeune femme relève la tête. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux verts émeraude. Elle aussi possède un trait noir sous chaque œil. Une tête d'aigle verte relie deux longues mèches de même couleur au-dessus de son front.

« Oh c'est toi, Mana. » Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

La jeune fille se pose à côté de l'autre et la prends dans ses bras.

« Princesse, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter ainsi. Il y a toujours une solution.

\- Je le sais bien Mana, mais maintenant, mon frère est furieux.

\- Si vous épousez cet homme, les choses seront pires, votre altesse.

\- Mais je l'aime ! Se résigna la princesse.

\- Je le sais bien. » Continua la jeune fille d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. « Mais êtes-vous sûre que lui vous aime ? N'a-t-il pas un intérêt particulier en demandant votre main ?

\- Je ne le sais…

\- Il obtiendra le pouvoir qu'il a toujours convoité ! Il sait que vous l'aimez, il en a conscience, et se servira de vous. Pardonnez-moi princesse, mais restez sur vos gardes. Ce n'est pas un homme de confiance.

\- Je ne souhaite plus devenir reine. »

Mana regarde la princesse, toute surprise.

« Mais pourquoi ?

\- Au moins tout sera réglé. Je l'épouserai et je ne deviendrai pas reine pour autant.

-Mais…

\- Mana, je te remercie d'être toujours là pour moi mon amie. Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir un instant.

\- Bien sûr, princesse. » La jeune fille fit une belle et délicate révérence et partit.

La princesse en question regarda une grande statue du Dieu Anubis. Ses yeux reflétaient la tristesse et le désespoir.

« Pourtant je l'aime. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle se mit à genoux et récita une prière en Égyptien à son Dieu.

Étrangement, j'avais un grand besoin de la prendre dans mes bras et de la réconforter. Mais la scène s'évanouit aussitôt, laissant place au feu. Devant mes yeux, un village brûle de toute-part, laissant des cris et des larmes déchirer la nuit. Je me réveille en sursaut, poussant un cri. Anzu, qui est en train de se coiffer, me regarde inquiète.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh, juste un mauvais rêve. » Dis-je en souriant pour la rassurer. Elle sourit à son tour et reprend son activité.

Je décide ensuite de rentrer chez moi dans l'après-midi. Je me pose sur mon lit et mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Je regarde donc le message que j'ai reçus : « _Coucou Yûki, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. Mon père est à la maison en ce moment, il voudrait faire ta connaissance. Passe quand tu veux._

 _Bisous._

 _Bakura. »_

J'ouvre les yeux en grand en lisant le message. C'est pas vrai ?! Ils ne veulent pas que je me repose, décidément… Et alors, il y en a une qui m'invite chez elle parce que ses parents ne sont pas là, et l'autre qui m'invite parce que son père est là. Je sens qu'il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre hein. Un petit « clic » se fit dans mon esprit. Je relis le message de nouveau. Attends ! Ca veut dire qu'il a parlé de moi à son père ! Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire.

Je me précipite dans mon armoire. Il faut tout de même que je sois présentable, après tout, je ne sais pas ce que son père va penser de moi en me voyant.

Je décide donc de mettre une veste noire avec en-dessous un T-shirt blanc. Ainsi qu'une jupe violette à volants, et des chaussures à talons noirs. Je laisse mes cheveux détachés et met juste un peu de gris-argenté derrière les yeux. Bon, j'espère que c'est convenable.

J'arrive alors dans la résidence où habite Bakura. Je n'ai aucun mal à retrouver son immeuble puisque je suis déjà venue une fois.

Le garçon vient me saluer. Il est vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Il me fait un grand sourire et me remercie d'être venue. Pour la première fois, j'entre dans son appartement. Une voix, venant du salon, me dit :

« Oh, c'est toi Yûki ? Entre, ne soit pas timide. »

J'entre donc dans le salon. Il est plutôt grand ! Il y a deux fauteuils et un grand canapé en cuir, une télévision, une table. Sur les buffets, il y a des objets venant de différents pays de chaque continent ! Je dirais qu'il y a dans cette pièce une ambiance chaude et agréable.

Le père de Bakura est sur un fauteuil, il lit son journal. Il me jette un coup d'œil et se lève :

« Oh, alors c'est toi dont Bakura m'a tant parlé. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. »

Je me mis à rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire sur moi ? Et il a bien dit «tant parlé » !

« Je suis enchantée de même, monsieur Ryô. » Dis-je en m'inclinant, un peu gênée.

Le père de Bakura a des cheveux bleus-violets attachés en queue de cheval assez basse. Ses yeux verts sont cachés derrière des lunettes rondes. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à son fils, c'est fou ! Et puis quel bavard ! Il n'a pas arrêté de me poser des questions. Il voulait savoir d'où je venais, ce que j'aime faire dans la vie, quels sont les métiers qui me plaisent, ce que j'aime manger, ce que je fais le week-end, ce que je lis… Un véritable moulin à parole ! J'aimerais bien demander à mon ami où se trouve le bouton OFF sur son père, ou alors où se trouvent ses piles pour les enlever, mais je me doute qu'il le prendrait très mal. Je préfère rester polie, espérant me faire bien voir.

Maintenant, il me parle de son métier, des pays qu'il a visité. Comme Bakura me l'avait dit, il est archéologue, et il doit malheureusement quitter le Japon assez souvent pour faire des recherches à l'étranger.

Après une courte pause, le moulin à parole reprit. J'ai tellement envie de le faire taire ! Heureusement, Bakura lui dit qu'il aimerait me montrer sa chambre.

« Oh pardon, j'avais oublié ! Je vous laisse. »

Hallelujah !

Dans le couloir, une photo sur un petit meuble attire mon attention. Le cadre est joliment présenté, il y a des bougies et des fleurs autour. Quatre personnes sont sur la photo. Le père de Bakura qui tient son fils dans les bras, une femme très élégante aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux jaunes. Elle tient par la main une petite fille qui a les cheveux attachés en couettes, tout blanc, et de grands yeux noisette. Je suppose qu'il s'agit de la mère et de la petite sœur de Bakura. Une jolie photo de famille où tous sourient. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans. Comme sa mère était belle, et sa petite sœur semblait pleine de vie.

Bakura s'est arrêté au bout du couloir pour m'attendre. La vie est vraiment injuste… Je viens le voir pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il a comprit à quoi je pense, mais ne pleure pas. Il me prend la main pour m'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Whouaw ! » Dis-je devant le luxe de sa chambre. « Tout est si bien rangé ! Ma chambre est un véritable poulailler à côté ! »

Son lit est à côté d'une petite fenêtre, et son bureau de l'autre. Une grande étagère remplie de figurines est contre le mur et fait face à son armoire. Il range ses livres dans les différents tiroirs de son bureau.

« Ma chambre te plaît ? Dit-il étonné.

\- Oui, c'est si bien rangé ! »

Il se mit à rire et me propose de m'installer sur son lit. Il me montre des photos de famille. Il semble plutôt heureux de me les montrer.

La vie est vraiment injuste… Me dis-je à nouveau.

Le père du garçon toque à la porte :

« Je dois faire des courses, je risque d'être un peu long. Amusez-vous bien et ne faites pas de bêtises ! »

Je rougis. Je pense savoir à quoi il pense en disant le mot «bêtises ». Mais connaissant Bakura, c'est impossible de songer à ça !

La porte de l'appartement se referme, nous laissant là, comme deux adolescents qui n'osent plus se parler.

Il se lève et m'apporte des choux à la crème qu'il a lui-même cuisiné dans la matinée. Il me dit que c'est son désert favori et qu'il fait beaucoup de cuisine. Il a vraiment l'air d'aimer cuisiner, et il le fait bien ! C'est un véritable délice ! Il me dit aussi qu'il a horreur des huîtres crues. Je dois bien avouer que je déteste aussi.

Il se lève et se met dos à moi. Il me dit sur un ton gêné :

« Je suis désolé, mon père n'a pas l'habitude de voir des amis à moi chez nous. Encore moins une fille toute seule. » Il s'arrête de parler d'un coup. Puis il reprit avec une voix plus froide.

« Surtout une fille comme toi.

\- Comme moi… ? »

Il se retourne aussitôt. Ce n'est plus le Bakura adorable et gentil, mais bel et bien l'Esprit Maléfique qui est de retour. Bakura m'avait promis de lutter contre lui… Mais je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Au contraire. Ils ont tous deux le même physique. Même si l'Esprit de l'Anneau semble plus… détraqué !

« Que me veux-tu ? » Lui dis-je sur un ton sévère.

Il sourit malicieusement et se mit à rire doucement. La peur et l'angoisse s'emparent de moi. Nous sommes seuls tous les deux. Seule avec ce malade.

« Approche Yûki.

\- Non. »

Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi. Il tire mon bras avec force et me plaque contre le mur. Il serre mes mains derrière mon dos et me regarde d'un air menaçant. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur. Cela semble l'amuser. Il passe une de ses mains sous ma jupe et s'amuse à me lécher le cou. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Si jamais je crie, les gens de l'immeuble vont penser que ce sont des petits enfants qui s'amusent. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude. Je suis complètement à sa merci. Le garçon commence à me mordiller le cou puis l'oreille gauche. J'essaie de me débattre mais en vain. Sa main gauche tient fermement mes poignets.

« Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » Dis-je sur un ton menaçant mais sans crier.

Il rit doucement, puis me dit de sa voix séduisante :

« Je sais quelque chose de vraiment croustillant te concernant. Ca serait dommage que tes nouveaux amis apprennent ce que tu as fait dans ton collège. Je me demande bien comment ils te considéreront après cela.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles…Oh non ! » A ce moment, je voulais tout entendre, sauf ça « Mais comment… ? »

Il sourit sadiquement :

« Pourquoi te le dirais-je ?

\- De toute façon personne ne te croira toi !

\- Sauf si le vrai Bakura le dit.

\- Il ne le fera pas !

\- Pas si je le contrôle ! » Me chuchote t-il dans l'oreille.

Je suis vraiment mal.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça… ?

\- J'aimerais t'avoir à mon service. Tu serais un bon atout pour détruire le Pharaon.

\- Et quoi encore ?!

\- De toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

Il est fou ! Hors de question que je me laisse faire.

Je ne sais même pas comment appeler ce type. Le double de Yûgi s'appelle Yami, ce qui veut dire « Ténèbres ». Je crois que je sais comment l'appeler. Au moins pour faire la différence entre eux deux.

« Yami-Bakura… » Dis-je en murmurant.

Il explose de rire.

« Yami-Bakura ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Ridicule ! »

Il passe un doigt dans mes cheveux.

« Au moins je sais comment t'appeler. Répondis-je.

\- Bakura ça me suffit.

\- Pas à moi. C'est le nom de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu lui a volé son corps, mais en plus tu t'approprie son nom. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Le garçon me lance un regard noir qui me pétrifie. Il me traîne de force vers son lit et me plaque dessus.

« Alors, par quoi vais-je commencer ? » Dit-il d'une voix inquiétante.

Je vois le garçon aux longs cheveux blancs se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de moi, et passer sa main sous mon haut. Je me mets à paniquer. Il ne va quand même pas… ?

Je dois bien avouer que j'aimerais me laisser faire… Mais je préfère me défendre, je ne sais pas ce que lui et le vrai Bakura penseront de moi après. J'essaie de le repousser mais il a plus de force que moi.

Oh, j'ai une idée ! Je vais le forcer à discuter !

« Hey, Bakura !

\- Hmm ?

\- Je suis prête à parier que tu joues à Pokémon ! »

Le garçon s'arrête d'un coup et me dévisage surpris.

« Quoi ? » Fit-il, étonné que je lui parle d'un jeu dans un tel moment.

« Ouais, je te vois bien avec un Absol dans ton équipe, tu lui ressemble.

\- Mais de quoi tu me parles ?

\- Je viens de voir ta console de jeux sur ta table de nuit…

\- C'est celle de Bakura. Dit-il en soupirant.

\- Moi, mon préféré, c'est Arceus.

\- C'est un peu prétentieux de préférer un Dieu, non ? J'ai déjà vu Bakura y jouer… Mouais ça ressemble un peu aux Duels de Monstres, mais pour les gosses, quoi !» Il rit doucement et dit : « j'aime beaucoup Noctali. »

Et voilà, nous parlons de Pokémon ! Si on m'avait dit que je parlerai un jour de Pokémon avec un Démon pour l'empêcher de me sauter dessus, je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

« Ahlàlà, vous les mortels, vous êtes bien curieux par moment. » Dit-il.

Je ne sais pas que penser de sa phrase, mais je souris. Je me sens étrangement bien avec ce Démon. Mon sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il fut venu. Le garçon se décale de moi pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Quand il la relève, les grands yeux innocents du vrai Bakura me regardent tristement. Déception.

« Yûki… Je… Je t'avais promis qu'il ne te ferait plus jamais de mal, mais… » Il est au bord des larmes. Je le serre dans mes bras pour le consoler, en lui murmurant que ce n'est pas grave.

Il est si attendrissant.

« Je suis fier de toi, Yûki. Au lieu de te laisser faire ou de crier comme une fillette, tu as su réfléchir. Ton idée était excellente. J'ai tout vu, tu sais. Je t'admire, Yûki.

\- Bakura… »

Il me prend dans ses bras et m'allonge avec lui sur son lit. Je le sens verser quelques larmes. S'il était dehors, elles se mélangeraient à la pluie qui ne s'arrête plus de tomber.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi, avant qu'il ne revienne et te fasse réellement du mal…

\- Tu as vu le temps ? Je ne vais quand même pas rentrer chez moi sous ces trombes d'eau.

\- Alors reste. » Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

« Au fait, je lui ai trouvé un surnom à ton double. Je pense que Yami-Bakura lui irait bien. » Lui dis-je.

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur et dit :

« Vraiment ? Tu es amusante tu sais. Mais tu peux l'appeler par mon prénom, ce n'est pas grave… »

Nous restons allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que la pluie cesse pour que je rentre chez moi.


	8. Chapter 8 : Pegasus

_Chapitre 8 : Pegasus, la clé des objets Millénaires:_

« …Et comme je vous l'ai dit hier, William Shakespeare a écrit la tragédie Romeo and Juliet en 1597… »

Le ton du professeur de littérature Anglaise est aussi lent que le temps qu'il met pour faire son cours et se déplacer dans la salle de classe.

« Dix-sept, pour le moment… » Dis-je tout bas à Bakura.

Bakura et moi avons des passe-temps très utiles quand on s'ennui mortellement en cours. Soit on écrit des bêtises et on fait des petits dessins des professeurs dans l'agenda de l'autre ou alors on repère les « tics » des professeurs et on se concentre dessus. Par exemple aujourd'hui, on s'amuse à compter le nombre de fois où notre professeur retire et remet ses lunettes.

« Dix-huit… » Dit Bakura tout bas. « Tu penses qu'il est malade ? »

Je mets ma main droite devant ma bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort. Tout le monde sait que ce professeur fait ça tout le temps, mais c'est tellement drôle.

« …Hamlet est aussi une tragédie de Shakespeare dont la première représentation…

\- Eh, vous ne trouvez pas qu'Hamlet rime avec omelette ? » Dit Jôno-Uchi, sur un ton assez fort. Il vient tout juste de se réveiller.

« Jôno-Uchi, vous voulez une heure de colle ?! » Hurle le professeur d'une voix aiguë.

Tout le monde se mit à rire. La cloche, signalant la fin du cours, retentit.

« J'ai compté vingt-cinq au total, il s'est déchaîné quand il a disputé Jôno-Uchi. Me dit Bakura.

\- Oh, il est nul aujourd'hui. Hier c'était cinquante. »

Le garçon me sourit, range ses affaires et quitte la salle.

Pendant que je range les miennes, un groupe de filles discute tout près.

« Vous ne savez pas la dernière ? Seto Kaiba va rendre visite à Maximillien Pegasus ce week-end !

\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Pour sa société je crois.

\- Aaah ! J'aimerais trop venir avec lui ! Non pas pour Pegasus, mais pour passer un week-end avec Kaiba ! »

Pegasus ? Voilà la solution ! Il possédait un objet Millénaire, et puis c'est un adulte, il a de l'expérience. Il pourra sûrement m'en dire plus sur mon objet !

Je me retourne sur Yûgi avec un pincement au cœur. Je devrais peut-être lui dire pour mon objet, mais… Il me le prendra sûrement… Je préfère d'abord demander conseil à un adulte qui s'y connait. Mais est-ce que je peux faire confiance à Pegasus ? Yûgi m'a tellement dit que c'est une vraie fripouille.

Bakura revient dans la classe.

« yûki, je peux te parler un instant ? » dit-il timidement avant de m'entraîner sur le toit.

Un peu plus tard…

« Anzu, Anzu, Anzu ! » Dis-je en criant. J'ai enfin trouvé la jeune fille. Elle prend des livres dans son casier.

«Que se passe t-il Yûki ? Tout va bien ?

\- C'est Bakura… Il…Il m'a invitée à sortir… Vendredi soir… » Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Après la demande de Bakura, j'avais courus dans tout le lycée à la recherche d'Anzu.

« Oui et alors ? Ah, Yûki. Vous sortez tout le temps ensemble. Vous passez vos week-ends au cinéma, à la fête foraine, au musée, dans des magasins, au parc animalier… Comme un couple.

\- Non, on n'est pas encore allés à la discothèque et à la piscine !

\- Ben voyons.

\- Anzu, l'heure est grave !

\- Quoi, il t'a proposé de le rejoindre dans son lit ? »

Je rougis comme une tomate, ce qui fit rire la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Et il est trop timide pour… bref ! En fait son père m'a invité vendredi soir à manger dans le restaurant le plus cher et le plus chic de la ville !

\- Lequel ? Le Sakura ?

\- Oui ! Comme mon nom de famille, quel heureux hasard…

\- Mais c'est super ! Tu as vraiment de la chance ! Je t'envie.

\- C'est vraiment le caca !

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Alors déjà, son père est un moulin à parole ambulant. Même une gifle ne suffirait pas à le faire taire. Mais il est très gentil. Et ensuite, je panique ! Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, quel comportement adopter, surtout dans ce restaurant. Et le pire, c'est la nourriture ! Imagine, c'est son père qui choisit le plat, et c'est de la viande ! Je fais quoi ? Et, et…

\- Ouhlà doucement. Dit Anzu d'un ton calme. Tu as tout le temps d'y penser. Pour la nourriture parles-en à Bakura. Tu lui as répondu quoi au fait ?

\- Que cela me gênais, que je remercie bien son père, et que je dois demander l'autorisation.

\- C'est bien, tu es aussi polie que lui. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Oui, mais… On ne m'a jamais fait ce genre de proposition… C'est assez gênant.

\- je comprends. Tout ira bien, Yûki ! »

La semaine passa, et le vendredi matin, j'ai pu m'entretenir avec Seto. Il est tout seul dans la bibliothèque du lycée.

« Bonjour Kaiba, excuse-moi de te déranger, mais j'ai une question à te poser. » j'essaie d'être le plus polie possible.

«Que veux-tu ? Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. » Dit-il froidement.

Je vois qu'un « bonjour » lui aurait bouché les fesses… je préfère ne pas faire de remarque, il n'acceptera jamais sinon.

« Et bien… J'ai entendu dire que tu rendais visite à Pegasus ce week-end. Je voulais savoir s'il est possible que je puisse venir. »

Il me dévisage durement. Ses yeux bleus sont comme de la glace.

« Pourquoi perdrais-je mon temps avec une gamine ?

-J'ai des questions à lui poser sur les objets Millénaires. »

Le brun se mit à rire.

« Ne me dis quand-même pas que tu croies à ces histoires à dormir debout ? Tu es encore plus bête que ce que je pensais. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai plus important à faire. »

Je reste là, bouche-bée. Je me doutais qu'il refuserait, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si froid.

Je le regarde un instant. Il écrit des choses sur une feuille. Fait-il ses devoirs, ou travail t-il pour sa société ?

Je lui tourne le dos et sort de la bibliothèque.

En sortant, je croise Bakura qui m'adresse son plus beau sourire.

Le soir arrive et je me prépare pour le restaurant. Je décide de mettre une robe en soie qui m'arrive au-dessus des genoux. Elle est de couleur bordeaux, et je mets des escarpins assortis. Je sens que j'aurai du mal à marcher !

Ils m'attendent en voiture devant chez moi. Sur la route, le père est plutôt silencieux, Bakura aussi.

Nous voilà devant le fameux restaurant. Quel luxe ! C'est impeccable à l'intérieur !

« Que veux-tu manger Yûki ? » Me demande le père du garçon, une fois à table.

« Oh, heu, je vais prendre de la choucroute au chocolat ! »

Tous deux me dévisagent stupéfaits. Tentative de blague : nulle !

« Hmm, je vais prendre le menu sushi. » Dis-je, rouge de gêne.

« Et toi Bakura ? » Demande son père.

Le garçon regarde avec dégoût un enfant dévorer ses huîtres crues.

« Pas ça en tout cas. » Dit-il.

Au final, nous avons tous pris le même plat.

« Itadakimasu* ! » Dit Bakura en souriant.

Aujourd'hui nous ne participerons pas aux « batailles de bouffe » de la cantine. Même si ce sont surtout Jôno-Uchi et Honda qui commencent. D'ailleurs, Bakura est d'un chic ! Il porte une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noir. Il a un veston noir par-dessus sa chemise. Cette tenue met ses longs cheveux blancs en valeur.

Après le repas, le père du garçon s'absente un moment. J'en profite pour parler à Bakura de ma mission « m'infiltrer chez Pegasus en douce ».

« Au fait Bakura, j'ai entendu dire que Kaiba va rendre visite à Pegasus ce week-end.

\- Ah ? Et donc ?

\- Et bien… Je me disais que… En fait, j'aimerais le rencontrer également. »

Le garçon ouvre en grand ses yeux, surpris.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Je… J'aimerais lui poser des questions sur les objets Millénaires.

\- D'accord, mais pourquoi ne pas les poser à Yûgi plutôt ? Cela serait plus simple.

\- Ne lui dis pas s'il-te-plaît. Mais j'aimerais juste avoir un point de vue plus « adulte » sur le sujet.

\- Je vois. Et comment comptes-tu t'y rentre ?

\- J'ai demandé à Kaiba si je pouvais venir avec lui. Mais il a refusé. »

Le garçon fait une mine dégoûtée.

« Le connaissant, je ne suis pas étonné.

\- J'irai quand même.

\- Quoi ?

\- tant pis, ce soir je fais mon sac et demain matin je tente de m'infiltrer dans son jet privé.

\- C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée ! Il y a ses gardes du corps, et si ils te voient, ils… » Il semble contrarié, mais son père arrive, ce qui l'empêche de poursuivre sa phrase.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Dit Bakura.

\- Bien. J'ai réglé, on peut y aller maintenant. »

Je remercie bien le père de Bakura une fois de plus, et rentre chez moi. Je me prépare un petit sac, en prenant soin de ne pas oublier mon Épée.

Le lendemain, j'envoie un message à Bakura pour lui demander de me rejoindre et de faire un sac.

Arrivé devant chez moi, il paraît encore endormi.

« Allez Belle au bois dormant, on se réveille, une longue journée nous attends !

\- Hmm ? Fit-il en baillant tout en se frottant les yeux.

\- Mais oui ! On va se cacher dans le jet privé de Kaiba, et en route pour le Royaume des Duellistes !

\- Pourquoi j'ai dû préparer un sac ? Dit-il toujours endormi.

\- Parce que tu viens avec moi.

Il se frotte les yeux à nouveaux et les écarquilles.

« Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas !

\- Tu ne veux pas m'aider…

\- Je ne veux pas que nous ayons des ennuis, Yûki.

\- Pff, je suis sûre que ton double aurait été d'accord, lui. » Dis-je en croisant les bras.

Comme piqué par une certaine jalousie, il dit :

« D'accord je vais venir. » Je lui fais un grand sourire et l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier.

Nous voici devant la Kaiba Corporation. Une tour immense où travaillent Kaiba et ses employés. J'ai récemment vu son logo un peu partout. Sa société marche sacrément bien, surtout depuis qu'il a commencé à organiser des tournois de Duels de Monstres, il est connu dans le monde entier.

« Il y'a des gardes devant l'entrée, rah, je n'aime pas ça ! Gémit Bakura tout bas.

\- Tu as la trouille ?

\- Ce n'est pas très rassurant. Au fait, qu'as-tu dit à tes parents ?

\- Que je dormais chez toi.

\- Hein ?! Et ils ont accepté que tu dormes chez un garçon ?!

\- Oui, et ils m'ont dit : « Ramène-nous un bel héritier mâle ! » »

Le garçon devient tout rouge, et ne parvient même plus à parler, tellement il est gêné.

« Je plaisantais ! J'ai dis que je dormais chez Anzu… Bon aller, il faut trouver un moyen d'entrer. »

Nous faisons le tour du grand bâtiment, et trouvons une petite porte. Bakura tente de l'ouvrir.

« Ca ne sert à rien, elle est fermée.

\- Hmm, il devrait bien y avoir une solution.

\- Tu devrais peut-être laisser tomber. Cela serait plus sage. »

Je dévisage le garçon d'un regard noir et lui dit en criant, fâchée :

« Tu m'as déjà vu abandonner quelque-chose toi ?! Non ! Alors fais-moi un peu confiance, mince ! » J'ai pris le soin de ne pas dire « merde » même si ça allait m'échapper.

Bakura ouvre la bouche. C'est bien la première fois que j'élève le ton sur lui. Il ne répliquera pas, je le sais, il n'aime pas faire des histoires. Il ferme les yeux et se retourne pour partir, sans un mot.

J'ai peut-être été dure avec lui… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à bouder pour rien. Je le rattrape et le prends dans mes bras.

« Désolée… Je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Tu sauras te débrouiller sans moi.

\- Mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu es mon meilleur ami Bakura ! » Le garçon se retourne sur moi. Mi-étonné, mi-déçut.

« Ton meilleur ami… Rien que cela ?

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Rien…

\- Je n'ai jamais considéré quelqu'un comme étant mon meilleur ami. »

Il fit un doux sourire, et retourne vers la porte.

« Eh, regardes ! Il y a une fenêtre ouverte au-dessus de la porte ! » Dis-je au garçon.

On fait alors la courte échelle, et nous tombons dans une petite salle avec des balais.

« On a fini dans le placard de nettoyage… Aller, viens Bakura, il faut en sortir. »

J'ouvre doucement la porte. Heureusement il n'y a personne. Nous empruntons le petit couloir menant au sous-sol.

« Woaw, il est splendide ! » Dis-je émerveillée devant le jet de Kaiba. Celui-ci a la forme du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus.

« Ca doit être impressionnant de survoler les océans dans ce beau dragon !

\- Oui, mais il est fermé. Dit Bakura. Il faut attendre l'arrivée de Kaiba. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il dira lorsqu'il nous verra…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, c'est à cause de moi si on est ici. Il n'a pas à te blâmer à cause de moi. »

Il sourit et nous nous asseyons derrière une pile de cartons.

Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Kaiba est là, vêtu de son ensemble noir. Un petit garçon est derrière lui, il porte un pantalon bleu et un pull de même couleur avec une veste marron par-dessus. Il a de longs cheveux noirs en bataille et de grands yeux violets très foncés. Je suppose que c'est lui son petit frère. Nous nous levons discrètement, mais Bakura trébuche sur une boîte de carton et dégringole jusqu'aux pieds de Kaiba qui hurle et demande des explications.

« Je suis désolée Kaiba, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de venir !

\- Et que fait ce gamin ici ?! Hurle t-il.

\- Je tiens à percer le secret des objets également. » Dit le garçon.

Étrangement, je sens quelque chose vibrer dans mon sac, trop puissant pour que ce soit mon téléphone. Est-ce mon objet ?

Les vibrations sont de plus en plus fortes.

Kaiba soupire :

« Ok, pour cette fois… Mais ne me dérangez pas ! »

Les vibrations se stoppent. Je rêve ! Il a accepté ! Il a si vite changé d'avis, c'est bizarre.

Le vol dure au moins deux heures. Pendant le trajet, Bakura et moi avons discuté avec Mokuba Kaiba. Le petit garçon parait très froid au premier regard, mais il est adorable.

Nous voici enfin arrivés. Il s'agit d'une île assez grande cachée dans le brouillard au milieu de l'océan. C'est donc ici que s'est déroulé le premier tournoi de Yûgi. Nous arrivons directement devant un immense château style Moyen-âge.

Un homme nous attend, vêtu d'un costume rouge. Il a de longs cheveux argentés qui lui cachent son œil gauche. Il doit bien avoir un peu plus de trente ans.

« Bienvenue Kaiba. » Dit-il avec son accent Américain. Sa voix est légèrement prétentieuse. «Oh, mais qui êtes-vous ? » Dit-il en nous regardant. « Je reconnais bien Bakura et Mokuba, mais toi, qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Yûki Sakura. Enchantée. Dis-je en m'inclinant.

\- Enchanté. Je suis Maximillien Pegasus. Bienvenue sur mon île ! Mais que faîtes-vous ici tous les deux ?

\- Et bien… Nous avons des questions à vous poser.

\- Je vois. Nous verrons tout cela demain. Il se fait tard. »

Il nous invite à entrer. L'intérieur est aussi beau et bien entretenu que l'extérieur ! Je dois aussi dire que Pegasus s'exprime parfaitement bien en Japonais, lui qui est Américain. Il a du mérite.

Nous prenons un repas dans la salle à manger. Un tableau attire mon attention. Une jolie jeune femme prend la pose. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds bouclés. Ses yeux bleus sont éclatants et assortis à sa robe à rubans rouge. Elle est belle, je me demande qui c'est. Surtout que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce tableau dans le couloir, juste à côté de celui d'un homme Égyptien.

Nous allons maintenant nous coucher dans des chambres séparées.

Evidemment, Kaiba n'a pas dit « bonne nuit ». Je m'allonge dans mon lit, plongeant dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je propose à Bakura de parler avec Pegasus séparément. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache que je possède l'Epée Millénaire. Le garçon, surpris, me demande la raison.

« Oh, heu, j'aimerais savoir s'il nous dit la même chose.

\- Ah, pas de problèmes alors. » Dit-il en souriant.

Je monte à l'étage pour retrouver Pegasus dans ses appartements. Il discute avec Kaiba. En me voyant, ils prennent congé l'un de l'autre.

« Donc tu voulais me parler des objets Millénaires. » Dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés en m'invitant à m'asseoir face à lui. Sur un des murs, le même tableau de la femme blonde est accroché. Je n'ose pas lui demander de qui il s'agit.

« Tu dois d'abord savoir que je ne révèle pas les secrets de ces objets à n'importe qui. Quel est ton but ? Pourquoi es-tu venue pour que je t'en parle ?

\- Je… Je suis une nouvelle amie de Yûgi et… J'ai récemment rencontré son double. Et… je me suis souvenue que je possède un objet semblable au sien… »

Je sors la grosse boîte en or de mon sac, et l'ouvre. Pegasus ouvre la bouche et les yeux en grands, stupéfait.

« Mais c'est…

\- Le huitième objet, l'Épée Millénaire.

\- je vois. » Je lui raconte alors comment je l'ai eue.

« Connaissez-vous ses pouvoirs ?

\- Je regrette, mais je ne les connais pas. C'est à toi de les découvrir, Yûki.

\- Et pour les autres objets ? »

Il soupire et dit :

« Tu sembles digne de confiance. Bien, écoute attentivement. Tu connais déjà le Puzzle, seul le Pharaon est digne de le porter. Il symbolise l'unité, même si le fait qu'il soit dirigé vers le bas représente les Ténèbres. Ensuite, grâce à l'Œil que je possédais, je pouvais connaître les pensées de mes adversaires, et je pouvais aussi emprisonner leurs âmes dans des cartes. Le Collier a le pouvoir de voir l'avenir, le passé, et aussi celui de double vue. La Balance juge les fautes de quelqu'un et lui inflige une sanction. » Il marque une courte pause, avalant une gorgée de vin, et reprend :

« La Clé peut pénétrer dans la chambre de l'âme de quelqu'un, la modifie, et prend le contrôle de la personne. La Baguette a un pouvoir offensif et défensif, elle contrôle l'esprit des gens. Et enfin l'Anneau, est l'un des plus puissants. Il enferme l'âme des gens dans des objets et localise les autres objets Millénaires. C'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Je vois. Et bien, merci pour ce cours d'histoire ! Mais je ne sais rien du mien…

\- Saches que ces objets ne sont pas destinés à n'importe qui. Ils renferment la part des Ténèbres enfouie au fond de celui qui le possède.

\- Vous voulez dire que je possède ma part de Ténèbres ?

\- Probablement.

\- Et si cet objet ne m'est pas destiné ? Il a été trouvé dans le tombeau d'une princesse Égyptienne. Mon devoir est peut-être de la retrouver et de lui rendre. »

Pegasus semble surpris.

« Et bien… Tu verras de toi-même, mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourras la retrouver. En revanche, je dois te mettre en garde à propos de Bakura Ryô. Il possède l'Anneau, et m'a volé l'Œil. Son double Maléfique est très dangereux. Il te volera L'Épée et n'hésitera pas à te faire souffrir. Méfie-toi de lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre.

\- Il ne s'agit plus d'un jeu de cartes, mais de forces qui nous dépassent.

\- Pegasus ? Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander. Le Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus est ma carte préférée. S'il-vous-plaît, pourrais-je avoir une copie ? »

Il me regarde, choqué :

« Il n'en est pas question ! Une carte rare est faîte pour qu'il y en ait peu ! »

Mon Épée se mit à vibrer, mais Pegasus ne semble pas la voire.

« Je verrais... » Finit-il par dire.

Ca a fait comme avec Kaiba ! Au début il refuse, après il réfléchit…

« Je dois m'occuper de Kaiba à présent. Dit Pegasus.

\- Bien. Encore merci. Au fait, qui est cette femme sur le tableau ?

\- Cyndia*, ma femme, elle est morte d'une grave maladie…

\- Je suis désolée.

\- C'est moi qui ai peint ce tableau. » Dit-il en ouvrant la porte. « Après son décès je suis allé en Egypte, et j'ai reçus l'Œil Millénaire. »

Le soir, je croise Bakura. Il est déçu car Pegasus lui a dit qu'il savait déjà tout et n'a pas voulu lui parler.

« Je ne comprends pas. J'en sais tellement peu… »

Pegasus doit avoir peur de Bakura à présent.

Je décide d'aller dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Je suis en chemise de nuit sur mon lit, et la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Bakura.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Alors, que t'as raconté Pegasus ? Dit-il d'une voix froide.

\- Yami-Bakura !

\- Eh, c'est ridicule ! S'énerve l'Esprit de l'Anneau.

\- Bakura sans son Anneau, c'est comme Tintin sans Milou, où comme un cavalier sans son cheval… Dis-je en murmurant.

\- T'en a d'autres des exemples débiles comme ça ?!

\- Tout un stock ! Tu n'as qu'à l'épouser ton Anneau puisque tu l'aimes tant ! »

Il lève un sourcil.

« Bref, que t'as dit Pegasus ?

\- Tu ne le sauras pas !

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu me le diras que tu le veuilles où non. Dit-il, menaçant.

\- Ben voyons ! Tu me fais bien rire toi tu sais. »

Il m'attrape par le cou, l'expression sur son visage est si menaçante… Je lutte pour ne pas trembler de peur.

« Lâche-moi… Abrutit ! » Il resserre son étreinte, je commence à manquer d'air. Je lui mets un coup de genou au ventre, ce qui le fait reculer.

« Et la prochaine fois, le coup sera au mauvais endroit, idiot ! »

Le garçon est au sol et grogne de rage.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. » Il se jette sur moi pour tenter de m'étrangler, mais je lui jette la couverture en pleine face.

« Couché, chaton ! Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Ferme-la ! » Grogne t-il.

Il sort de la couverture, me l'arrache des mains, et s'allonge dans mon lit.

« Je ne bouge pas tant que tu n'auras rien dit.

\- Ouais, c'est cela. » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Mais… C'est fermé ? Où est la clé ?

« Oh, si tu cherches la clé de ta porte, saches que je l'ai rangé au mauvais endroit comme tu dis.

\- Hein ?! Tu as rangé la clé dans ton caleçon ?! Mais tu es dégoûtant ! »

Le garçon se mit à rire.

« Ha oui, très drôle ! J'ai intérêt à la laver après…Rends-la moi. »

Il fit non d'un signe de tête. Je me dirige vers lui et le pousse tellement fort qu'il tombe au sol. La clé dégringole de la poche droite de son pantalon.

« Et en plus tu es un menteur. » Dis-je en soupirant.

Je reprends la clé et ouvre la porte. Je force l'albinos à sortir de la chambre en le traînant. Je referme à clé aussi vite, une fois qu'il est dans le couloir.

« Ouf… Mais quel chieur quand il s'y met. »

Je dois avouer que je suis bien contente d'avoir revu Yami-Bakura, et même si Pegasus m'a mise en garde, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attirée par lui.

Je décide d'aller me coucher et je m'endors aussi vite.

Je me réveille sur le dos d'un cheval noir. J'arrive bien à ressentir le mouvement du galop. Il fait nuit, je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où je me trouve mais je constate que je suis dans un désert. Je n'arrive pas à regarder comment je suis vêtue tant je suis concentrée sur le galop de l'animal, ce qui est très plaisant. Et là… C'est la chute. Le cheval se cabre ce qui me fait tomber dans le sable. Il s'enfuit, quelque chose semble l'avoir effrayé. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec quatre hommes. Ils ont tous la peau mâte et sont vêtus de vêtements tout déchirés. Ils sont chauve ou ont les cheveux noirs, ils semblent avoir très mauvais genre.

« Q…Qui êtes-vous ? » Tentais-je.

L'un des hommes sort un long couteau et le pointe sous ma gorge.

« Fermes-la et suis-nous. » Dit-il d'une grosse voix.

Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait, alors je marche devant celui qui tient son couteau dans mon dos.

Nous arrivons dans une petite auberge. Un groupe de personnes nous regardent. L'un des hommes parle :

« Ca y'est, on a la sœur du futur Roi, maintenant ils vont devoir payer s'ils veulent la récupérer. »

Tous lèvent les bras de joie. Je ne vois pas de quoi parle ce bandit mais je préfère me taire sur ce point.

« Qu'allez-vous me faire ? » demandais-je d'une petite voix.

L'un des hommes se mit à rire, et dit :

« Toi tu vas rester sagement là. »

Ils vont s'asseoir à une table pour dévorer des aliments comme des porcs. C'est bien ce qu'il me semble, ce sont des voleurs. Mais mince enfin où suis-je ? Si c'est un rêve, pourquoi est-ce que tout semble si réel ?

La porte s'ouvre pour laisser un homme, seul, rentrer.

Il est plutôt grand et a aussi la peau mâte. Il porte un long manteau rouge ouvert, laissant paraître son torse musclé, et une sorte de jupe bleu foncé. Ses cheveux sont cachés sous une capuche beige.

« Qu'on me serve à boire. » Dit-il impatient.

Il tient un grand sac qu'il pose sur une table et en sort un vase en or.

« Tu l'veux ? Alors sers-moi ta meilleure boisson et donne-moi ton plus bel étalon. »

L'homme ne lui refuse pas. Je le regarde discrètement s'asseoir à une table. Les autres hommes semblent avoir bien bu et s'approchent de moi. L'un commence à me caresser les jambes.

« Mais dégage ! » Hurlais-je de honte.

Les autres commencent à l'imiter. Je suis fichue… Les autres de l'auberge ne font rien pour m'aider. Et je n'arrive pas à me réveiller. L'un me tire les cheveux. Mes yeux se grandissent, ils sont devenus noir corbeaux ! Je me mets à hurler appelant à l'aide, en vain. Tout à coup, l'homme au manteau rouge se leva.

Il vient vers moi, et dit aux autres :

« Une fille pareille ne mérite pas de se faire tripoter par des gens comme vous… Je vous l'échange contre ceci. » Dit-il en montrant les objets volés dans son sac. Les autres, ivres, acceptent sans hésiter, les yeux brillants d'or.

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! » Dis-je indignée.

L'homme se mit à rire et m'emmène dehors.

« J'aurais aimé te regarder te faire tripoter et me joindre à la partie, mais j'ai plus intéressant à faire. »

Il prend un étalon noir et dit :

« Rentre chez toi fillette, avant qu'ils ne te rattrapent.

\- Mais… Vous ne me faîtes rien ?

\- Quoi, tu voudrais ? Dit-il souriant.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Haha, dommage pour toi fillette. » Dit-il en montant sur son cheval.

\- Attendez, qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme hésita un instant, puis enleva son capuchon. Il a les cheveux blancs presque gris, pas trop longs, ses yeux sont gris et il a une imposante cicatrice sous l'œil droit.

« Je suis le Roi des Voleurs, je m'appelle Bakura ! » Dit-il tout fier en s'élançant au galop.

« Moi je m'appelle… » Ma voix se bloque. Une étrange sensation de malaise s'empare de moi. Le sable se dresse devant moi et m'engloutit. Des images de cet homme m'apparaissent. Je le vois faire un véritable massacre dans un village.

Je me lève en sursaut dans mon lit, le cœur battant.

Mais c'était quoi ce rêve tordu ? Je devrais arrêter de manger des Kinders avant de m'endormir, ça ne me réussis vraiment pas… Et l'autre qui ressemblait à Bakura… Mais il s'appelait Bakura en plus ! Ca devient une véritable obsession. Mais en fait, c'était lui le garçon dont j'avais rêvé il n'y a pas si longtemps !

Je souris, heureuse, car étrangement j'avais réellement envie de revoir cet homme, même si il n'est peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination…

Je décide de me lever et je croise Bakura dans le couloir, le vrai cette fois-ci. Il fait un sourire angélique et retourne dans sa chambre.

Il faut bien avouer que Bakura est le petit copain rêvé, il est gentil, doux, poli, bien élevé, travailleur, passionné, agréable, adorable… Alors que son double, Yami-Bakura, est tout le contraire. C'est un voleur, il est effrayant, je dirais même psychopathe. Il est machiavélique et odieux. Sadique… Mais étrangement, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est lui que je préfère au vrai. Mais je ferais mieux de n'en parler à personne.

Allez, c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence !

*(1) : Itadakimasu veut dire « bon appétit » en Japonais.

*(2) : Cyndia est le prénom de Cécilia Pegasus dans le manga.


	9. Chapter 9 : Le mystérieux égytpien

_Chapitre 9:Un douloureux souvenir qui revient, et le mystérieux Égyptien:_

 _Bonsoir ! Comme j'ai écrit cette fanfic il y a longtemps (je rappelle d'ailleurs que mes chapitres sont en ligne jusqu'au dernier publié sur un autre site et que je n'ai pas terminé cette fanfic. En ce moment je n'écris pas, je poste juste tout mes chapitres) j'ai conscience que la fin de ce chapitre peut paraître un peu... incohérente ? J'ai peur aussi que cette partie de l'histoire de mon OC fasse trop "Mary-Sue" et j'en suis désolée si c'est le cas car ce n'était pas mon intention (et je déteste les "Mary-Sue"). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

En me baladant dans le château de Pegasus, j'arrive dans une grande salle, sur un balcon qui donne une vue sur le duel entre Pegasus et Kaiba. Bakura est là et regarde la scène, perplexe. Le petit frère de Kaiba est présent également.

« Whoaw, ça se bataille ferme entre les deux vikings ! Dis-je en arrivant.

\- Pourquoi vikings ? Demande l'albinos.

\- J'ai essayé de faire une blague pourrie, voilà ! Dis-je vexée.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver… »

Le dragon Blanc de Kaiba vient de se faire éliminer du match, par la carte du Monde des Toons de Pegasus. Le jeune PDG a perdu la partie.

« Je sens que le retour va être… Horrible ! » Dis-je en regardant Kaiba perdre son clame en traitant Pegasus de tricheur.

« On s'en va ! » Hurle t-il.

« Mauvais perdant… » Dis-je tout bas, assez outrée par son attitude.

« Quel dommage que vous partez déjà ! » Dit Pegasus sur un ton dramatique pour paraître ironique, et en posant sa main gauche sur son front.

Kaiba lui lance un regard noir.

« Oh ! J'allais oublier. » Pegasus me tend une enveloppe « C'est pour toi, Yûki. »

\- Heu… Merci… » Dis-je en rougissant. Je me demande ce que c'est. Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit une déclaration d'amour… Pitié non !

« Bon vol, et à bientôt ! » Nous dit Pegasus lorsque le jet de Kaiba démarre. Ses cheveux argentés volent délicatement, et il disparut petit à petit.

« C'est cela pauvre con ! » Marmonne Kaiba

C'est bien la première fois que je l'entends dire ce mot.

Durant le vol, je profite du moment où personne ne me regarde pour ouvrir l'enveloppe de Pegasus.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Dis-je tout bas.

Trois cartes sont dans cette enveloppe. Trois cartes invincibles dont leur fusion donne l'Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus ! Rien que pour moi, il a probablement passé sa nuit à me les faire. Finalement, il est très généreux, je pensais qu'il refuserait. C'est étrange… Oh, il a glissé un petit mot.

« _Yûki Sakura, je te confie ces trois cartes du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus. Utilise les peu, et surtout ne les montre pas ! Je te fais confiance, Yûki. Ne montre surtout pas l'Epée Millénaire à Bakura, je ne te mettrai jamais assez en garde contre lui, mais prends des distances avant que les Ténèbres ne l'envahissent pour de bon, et finissent par t'envahir toi aussi. Tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions lorsque le moment sera venu. Pegasus. »_

Il est bien gentil lui, mais j'en suis toujours à mon point de départ… Et je ne pourrais jamais m'éloigner de Bakura, il est mon meilleur ami, j'en mourrirai…

Enfin arrivés, l'albinos me dit :

« Passe une bonne soirée Yûki, et n'oublie pas de venir en cours demain. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié ! » Dis-je en rigolant, mais lui, cela ne l'amuse pas. Il me regarde un peu sévèrement.

« Heu… Je plaisantais… »

Il sourit et s'en alla.

C'est étrange, depuis quelques jours on dirait qu'il a changé… Il ne rit plus autant qu'avant. Est-ce Yami-Bakura, qui l'influence ? Ou alors est-ce moi qui suis influencée par l'Esprit Maléfique ?

A force de me poser des questions, je percute quelqu'un.

« Oh, pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu ! » Dis-je en m'inclinant, honteuse.

« Ce n'est rien, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. » Me dit une voix masculine.

Je regarde le jeune homme. J'ai eu quelques secondes où je suis restée figée à le regarder, fascinée.

Par Râ, il est magnifique ! Le garçon en question a les cheveux blonds très clairs, mi-longs. Je dirai même qu'il a des reflets gris-argentés. Il a de grands yeux violets et un trait noir sous chaque œil. Il porte un T-shirt à capuche, violet clair avec deux petites chaînes, un pantalon et des chaussures noires. Il porte également un collier qui lui entoure entièrement le cou, des bracelets et des boucles d'oreille en or. Et surtout, sa peau est extrêmement mâte. Il n'y a pas de doute, il est Egyptien !

« Heu… Tout va bien ? Demande t-il car j'étais immobile, limite en train de baver.

\- Oh, heu, oui, oui ! Dis-je gênée.

\- Savez-vous où se trouve l'épicerie la plus proche s'il-vous plaît ? »

Il me vouvoie ?! Je n'ai que seize ans… Je lui indique son chemin et il partit. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, je me demande bien s'il vient directement d'Egypte.

Le lendemain au lycée, Anzu ne perd pas une seconde et vient directement me voir.

« Alors, ce dîner en amoureux avec Bakura ? » Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ca s'est très bien passé !

« Vous avez enfin couché ensemble ?! » Crie jôno-Uchi à l'autre bout du couloir. C'est malin, maintenant tout le monde me regarde. Je déteste attirer l'attention ainsi, j'essaie de me cacher derrière la petite porte de mon casier.

« Tu sais qu'on te voit toujours ? Dit-le blondinet, fier de lui.

\- Jôno-Uchi, tu me fais vraiment honte !

\- C'était pour rire ! » Se défend t-il.

Le cours de littérature Anglaise est mortellement lent et ennuyeux. Jôno-Uchi dort dans son coin, il ne peut donc pas faire l'animation… Le professeur écrit au tableau, et d'un coup, une partie du tableau se rapproche de lui.

« Écrase-le, écrase-le, écrase-le, écrase-le… » Murmurais-je.

Bakura me regarde, choqué.

« Yûki… Où est passé ton sérieux habituel ?

\- Et toi où est passé ton humour ?! » Dis-je en levant la voix.

Le professeur se retourne pour nous rappeler à l'ordre, mais la partie du tableau se referme sur lui.

« Aïe ! » Fit-il d'une petite voix aiguë.

Tout le monde rit, sauf Bakura.

« Silence ! » Mais personne n'écoute le professeur qui est rouge de honte.

Et pour finir le cours en beauté, il trébuche de l'estrade et s'étale au sol. La porte s'ouvre au même moment, c'est la directrice. Elle hurle sur le professeur, lui demandant d'arrêter de faire le pitre. Tout le monde se lève, elle commence à parler :

« Durant quelques jours vous accueillerez dans votre classe un correspondant Égyptien qui est venu étudier notre culture. Bonne journée ! » Elle sort aussi vite en claquant la porte.

Je me retourne sur Anzu, étonnée.

« C'est moi, ou la directrice semblait comme… Hypnotisée ?

-J'ai eu cette impression aussi… Et cette histoire de correspondant Égyptien paraît suspecte. » Répond t'elle un peu inquiète.

Le correspondant en question entre dans la salle et se présente.

« Enchanté, je suis Marik Ishtar. » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Je reconnais le garçon de la veille. Je ne comprends rien, que fait-il ici ?! Notre lycée accueille rarement des correspondants et en général, ils sont plusieurs et sont Anglais… Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que personne ne paraît surpris. Il s'assied au fond de la salle et me fait un petit signe discret de la main, ce qui n'échappe pas à Bakura.

« Tu le connais ?

\- Il m'a demandé son chemin hier.

\- Ah, je vois. »

Après, c'est le cours de sport. Le professeur m'envoie chercher des ballons pour le volley dans la partie du gymnase dédiée aux garçons. Je me sers et croise Bakura en repartant. Il porte un T-shirt blanc et un short bleu. Oh mon Dieu ! Il s'est attaché les cheveux ?! Mais c'est horrible !

« Je te préfère les cheveux détachés…

\- je suis bien obligé Yûki. J'ai eu de la chance car le professeur voulait que je me les coupe, mais il a fermé les yeux. Dit-il de sa voix douce.

\- Beurk ! Cela ne t'irait pas. »

Au même moment, Marik arrive. Alors que Bakura allait me parler, l'Égyptien se place entre lui et moi.

« Oh, mais c'est toi qui m'a aidé hier ! Je te remercie.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, je m'appelle Yûki Sakura.

\- Enchanté » ! Dit-il en me serrant la main.

C'est étrange, on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de faux en lui. Bakura ne semble pas très heureux et retourne à sa table de ping-pong sans me parler.

Lorsque je retourne dans la partie du gymnase dédiée aux filles, Anzu vient me voir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, laissant seule Alicia qui a sûrement dû lui faire une sale réflexion.

« Tout va bien, Anzu ? » Demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Alicia.

« Hein, heu oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je voulais juste te dire que je te sens beaucoup mieux avec nous.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu te confies beaucoup plus, et tu nous fais plus confiance qu'avant. J'en suis très heureuse, Yûki ! Tu as bien évolué depuis ton arrivée dans notre lycée.

\- Oh, merci Anzu, ça me touche. » Dis-je en rougissant.

Elle a raison… Mais il y a certaines choses qui doivent rester secrètes.

Après le cours de sport, je m'installe seule dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Je me mets à l'écart de ceux qui font du bruit et j'attrape un gros livre sur l'Egypte Antique. Depuis quelques jours maintenant, je ressens un étrange besoin de me documenter un maximum sur mon pays d'origine. J'ouvre une page au hasard, et tombe sur la photo d'une statue du Dieu Anubis.

Il est magnifiquement représenté avec sa tête de chacal. Je commence à lire la description, quand je sens quelqu'un derrière moi. Je me retourne avec un sourire, pensant que c'est Bakura, mais il s'agit de Marik. Il regarde le livre et me demande d'un coup :

« Dis-moi, Yûki, quelle est ta religion ?

\- Quoi ?! » Dis-je, outrée. « Mais cela ne te regarde pas ! Pour qui te prends-tu ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te contrarier.

\- Et bien sache que ce n'est pas une question à poser ici.

\- J'imagine que tu es Bouddhiste, non ? »

J'ouvre mes yeux en grand, choquée. Mais où veut-il en venir ?

« Enfin, ça, c'est ce que tu veux faire croire à ton entourage. La vérité, c'est que tu croies aux Dieux de l'Egypte. » Murmure t-il au creux de mon oreille.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je lis une page sur Anubis que je croie en son existence…

\- Réfléchis bien Yûki. Tu ne dois pas oublier où est ta véritable place. » Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Je reste bouche-bée sur ma chaise. Mais pour qui se prend t-il ? Il ne me connaît pas et me demande presque de changer de religion. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez ce garçon…

A la fin des cours, je me dirige vers la sortie après avoir salué mes amis.

« Hé, Yûki ! » Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais que me veut-il cette fois ce Marik ? C'est un véritable pot-de-colle ambulant ! Plus chiant que le père de Bakura !

« Ah, je t'ai enfin trouvée ! » Dit-il, essoufflé après avoir couru.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais il y a une très belle exposition sur l'Egypte Antique au musée en ce moment.

\- Ah oui ? Dis-je, intéressée.

\- J'aimerais y aller… Veux-tu m'accompagner demain ? »

Je reste un instant immobile. Je suis choquée et étonnée. Je ne connais absolument pas ce garçon et il me propose une sortie. C'est vraiment étrange…

Je le vois qui s'impatiente, alors je lui réponds :

«Je veux bien, oui.

\- Super, alors à demain ! » Dit-il en souriant.

Je le regarde marcher, et j'attends qu'il soit un peu plus loin avant de repartir. Ais-je fais une erreur en acceptant ce rendez-vous ? Après tout, ce n'est pas réellement un « rendez-vous », et puis, sachant qu'il est Égyptien il pourra me guider et m'expliquer l'histoire de son pays. Mais étrangement, je trouve que sa voix est semblable à celle d'un serpent sournois prêt à nous tromper. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais je ne le ressens pas. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive désormais à faire un peu plus confiance aux autres, que je devrais l'accorder facilement à ce Marik. J'ai l'impression que je vais regretter d'avoir accepté cette sortie…

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvons à 15h00 devant le musée de Domino. Il se trouve juste à côté d'un petit parc. J'y vais souvent avec Bakura en dehors des sorties avec le lycée. La dernière fois, il y avait une exposition sur la Mythologie Grecque, et nous n'étions pas déçus ! Il y a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à voir dans ce musée. Et heureusement qu'ils renouvellent les expositions, sinon je le connaîtrais par cœur !

J'ai décidé de m'habiller simplement. J'ai juste mis un pantalon noir, un T-shirt beige avec une tête de tigre dessinée dessus, et de hautes bottes à lacets marron. Le garçon est habillé comme le jour où je l'ai rencontré.

En entrant dans le musée, j'ai un peu mal au cœur car c'est la première fois que je sors avec un autre que Bakura. Je sais que je ne fais rien de mal, mais je me sens coupable et j'aimerais qu'il ne l'apprenne pas.

Comme je l'imaginais, il y'a différentes statues et objets… Et des panneaux explicatifs, retraçant l'histoire complète de l'Egypte jusqu'à nos jours. Marik me donne quelques anecdotes en plus, sur la vie des Pharaons, ou sur les rituels de magie des prêtres, par exemple. Nous arrivons devant une statue du Dieu Anubis. Un léger mal de tête me prend.

« Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demande l'Égyptien.

\- ca ira, merci. »

La douleur passa lorsque nous nous éloignons du Dieu chacal.

« Oh, regarde ! Dit Marik. Ils expliquent comment momifier un Pharaon ! »

Me rappelant du film « La Vengeance de la Momie », je trouvais ça un peu malsain, mais curieusement, les explications m'ont amusé.

« Ils faisaient pareil avec les chats des Pharaons. Et même si l'animal était encore en vie après la mort du Roi, ils…

\- Tait-toi ! » Criais-je, violemment.

Mince, je me suis faîte remarquée, tout le monde me regarde, et je suis tellement gênée que je ne sais plus où me mettre.

« Désolé. » Dit-il enfin.

Nous continuons notre visite qui touche à sa fin.

« Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas vu. Dit-il.

\- Comment cela ? Nous avons pourtant tout vu, et les panneaux nous montrent la sortie.

\- Nous n'avons pas visité cette partie. » Dit-il en montrant des escaliers qui mènent à un autre étage. Mais il est fou ! Il y a un panneau comme quoi cette salle est interdite aux visiteurs.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit de…

\- Mais si, viens ! » Dit-il en me coupant la parole et en montant les escaliers.

Bakura ne m'aurait jamais demandé de prendre un risque pareil.

« Bon, tu viens ?! S'impatiente t-il.

\- Oui. » Dis-je, agacée.

La pièce n'est pas bien grande et autant dire qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir !

« Je redescends. » Dis-je un peu énervée, pensant qu'il me prend pour une idiote. Marik m'attrape par le bras et m'emmène près du mur.

« Regarde.

\- Oh… ! »

Derrière de grandes vitres, se tiennent des bas-reliefs. Ils sont immenses et vont jusqu'au plafond.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à voir cela ! Mais, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en bas ?

\- Ils sont uniques et précieux. » Répond l'Égyptien.

Je regarde un peu mieux ces bas-reliefs. Ils sont décorés de nombreux hiéroglyphes. Au centre de l'un d'eux, deux hommes se tiennent de profil. Chacun lève un bras, légèrement. Ils sont face à face devant un feu.

« Cela signifie qu'ils s'affrontent, je suppose… » Dis-je tout bas.

L'un porte un chapeau en hauteur, et l'autre a une étrange coupe de cheveux en pic, relevé au-dessus de sa tête. Comme celle de Yûgi…

Mais alors, le personnage ici est probablement le Pharaon ! Est-ce une représentation de Yami lorsqu'il gouvernait l'Egypte ?

Au-dessus de leurs têtes, se tient le Puzzle Millénaire. Il s'agit bien de Yami ! Le Puzzle est au milieu de trois plaques. A l'intérieur, je peux voir des monstres. Le grand-père de Yûgi m'avait raconté que le jeu « Duel de Monstres » vient de l'ancienne Egypte. Pourtant je n'ai jamais vu ces cartes-là. Peut-être qu'elles n'existent plus…

« Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Marik.

Je suis tellement prise et fascinée par cette œuvre Égyptienne que j'en ai oublié le garçon.

« En effet. Dis-je détachée.

\- Tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à celui-ci. » Dit-il en me désignant l'autre bas relief.

Sur celui-là, une jeune fille se tient à genoux devant le Dieu Anubis. On dirait que le monstre du Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus est au-dessus d'elle, et veille sur elle. La femme porte une couronne ornée de plumes, et deux oreilles de chacal sont dressées dessus.

« Qui est-ce ? Demandais-je machinalement.

« Il s'agit peut-être de la reine, enfin je veux dire, de l'épouse du roi, mais elle peut aussi être sa sœur, sa mère… Ou encore une prêtresse d'Anubis.

\- Bref, tu ne le sais pas.

\- Non, désolé. » Dit-il, vexé.

\- Et ce Pharaon, qui est-ce ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu. » Ca me fait mal de mentir, mais il le faut bien.

« Lui, c'est le Pharaon sans nom. Il aurait sauvé l'Egypte, mais serait apparemment prisonnier dans quelque chose qu'on ignore. Il eut un règne victorieux. »

Malgré le bien qu'il dit du Roi, je peux sentir comme une sorte de dégoût dans sa voix. Il ne l'aime pas ?

« Tu pleures, Yûki ? Dit-il.

\- Hein ? Mais non, je… »

Si, je pleure. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, mais je pleure. Inconsciemment. Pourtant, je ne suis pas triste, et je n'ai aucune raison de verser des larmes… Et pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi. On dirait qu'une sorte de nostalgie s'empare de moi, comme si je voulais retrouver quelque chose qui m'avait échappé, que j'avais perdu.

L'Égyptien me prend dans ses bras pour me consoler. D'un coup, je vois de brèves et rapides images du sable, le soleil, des chameaux, des palmiers, des petites maisons carrées, un luxueux palais, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns, un jeune Roi qui pleure et qui a peur… Et toujours le garçon aux cheveux blancs, et cette statue d'Anubis. Je reprends mes esprits un instant. Même si je ne le vois pas, j'ai l'impression que Marik sourit dans mon dos. C'est un sourire malsain.

« Tu me le paiera, Yûki. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! » Fit une voix au creux de mon oreille.

« Yami-Bakura ! » Dis-je en criant.

Marik me regarde, curieux.

« Désolée, j'ai cru entendre la voix d'un ami. On devrait partir maintenant. »

Il hoche la tête, et va vers les escaliers. J'ai l'impression de sentir la présence du jeune albinos et de son objet. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vue ! Déjà qu'il est bizarre en ce moment.

Avant de partir, je regarde le bas-relief. Les images d'une petite fille défilent dans ma tête rapidement. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, la peau mâte… Elle pleure, on dirait qu'elle appelle sa mère, en vain.

Je décide de rejoindre Marik. J'ai l'impression que l'Égyptien ne me dit pas tout et me cache quelque chose d'essentiel. Ce quelque chose qui me manque

Nous nous dirigeons vers une boulangerie qui est dans le musée. Après avoir passé commande, j'ai toujours une impression de malaise, et qu'il y a en moi quelque chose d'inachevé. Ca ne passe pas, j'ai peur que ça ne passe jamais… Maintenant, tout ce que je veux c'est découvrir pourquoi je fais ces rêves sur l'Egypte. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un cherche à se moquer de moi.

« Qu'as-tu pensé de cette exposition ? Demande Marik en croquant dans son cookie.

\- C'était assez basique, mais très bien fait ! J'ai adoré. En revanche… S'il te plaît, j'aimerais que tu oublie l'attitude que j'ai eue devant les bas-reliefs.

\- Heu oui, pas de problème. » Dit-il étonné, comme si il avait déjà oublié.

Il m'avoue alors que c'est sa sœur aînée qui a proposé de faire cette exposition au Japon. Je lui pose quelques questions sur elle, mais il reste discret. Il me dit juste qu'elle s'appelle Isis Ishtar*, et qu'elle aime faire découvrir la culture de son pays aux autres. Il me dit qu'elle a vingt ans, et lui seize, comme moi. Après avoir fini de manger, je soupire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Les vrais égyptienne sont tellement belles ! J'aimerais pouvoir porter leurs bijoux et leur maquillage. »

Cela semble l'amuser. Il demande :

« Mais… Tu es Japonaise également ?

\- Oui, enfin ma mère a des origines égyptiennes et a vécu en Egypte. Elle est retournée vivre au Japon et a rencontré mon père qui est réellement Japonais.

\- Je vois. Et tu aimerais aller en Egypte un jour ?

\- Pour être honnête, au début je n'en avais pas grand-chose à faire, mais depuis quelques temps, c'est devenu mon rêve… »

Il me sourit gentiment et se lève.

« Et dis-moi, tu joues au « Duel de Monstres » ?

\- Oui ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il était lié à l'Egypte. Et toi ?

\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas bien doué. » Dit-il gêné. Je sens le mensonge dans sa voix.

Je rentre chez moi, peu fatiguée de ma journée. C'est surtout que je suis contrariée. Je me sens un peu honteuse d'avoir pleuré devant ce garçon que je connais à peine et en qui je n'ai pas vraiment confiance. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai pleuré soudainement. C'est vrai, c'était juste des bas-reliefs égyptiens tout à fait ordinaires. Bon, j'ai vu une représentation de Yami, mais je n'avais aucune raison de m'effondrer en larmes. Mais que m'arrive t-il en ce moment ? Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue et tomber sur le clavier de mon ordinateur. Ca recommence…

Le lendemain, je suis allée en cours, fatiguée. J'ai peu dormi à cause de cette histoire, et en plus j'ai fait un cauchemar dont je ne me rappelle pas. Tiens, Bakura n'est pas venu me chercher ce matin. J'espère qu'il n'est pas fâché…

En arrivant au lycée, il vient me voir et me dit :

« Yûki… ? Mais, tu as les yeux tout rouges et gonflés ! Tout va bien ? » Demande t-il, inquiet, en passant sa main sur mon front pour voir si je n'ai pas de la fièvre.

« J'ai peu dormi. Dis-je sur un ton fatigué.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oh, merci, mais ça ira, Bakura. »

Il ne me fait pas la tête, c'est déjà ça. Mais il me fixe étrangement. Il a les joues rouges, et dit d'un ton timide :

« Tu as de très beaux yeux Yûki.

\- Merci…

\- Tiens Yûki ça va ?! »

Marik s'est à nouveau placé entre Bakura et moi, m'empêchant de remercier l'albinos pour son compliment qui, sur le coup, m'a fait très plaisir.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Me dit l'Égyptien en me donnant un petit paquet.

Je l'ouvre, un peu gênée.

« Whoaw ! »

A l'intérieur, il y a une petite boîte dorée avec différents produits de maquillage égyptien. Et une magnifique panoplie de bijoux en or avec un serpent. Je suis émerveillée par la beauté du cadeau et par son geste. Cela me touche vraiment, depuis le temps que j'en rêve !

« Oh, merci infiniment Marik ! Mais il ne fallait pas, enfin !

\- Ce n'est rien. Je me suis rappelé avoir vu une boutique souvenirs dans le musée hier. Comme tu m'avais dit vouloir ce genre de choses, j'ai voulu te faire une surprise.

\- Marik… » Dis-je en rougissant.

Le professeur arrive et sort de son sac son trousseau de clés.

Merde ! Bakura ! Oh non !

Le garçon me regarde sévèrement, il s'est d'ailleurs éloigné de moi. Non seulement Marik nous a coupé la parole, mais en plus, maintenant, il sait que nous avons passé l'après-midi ensemble ! Et il a vu le cadeau… Il a dû être vexé. C'est vrai, il m'a juste offert une carte alors que nous sommes meilleurs amis… La dureté de son regard me donne envie de pleurer encore une fois. Je m'installe à une table, et dès que Bakura passe à côté, il ne se met pas à côté de moi comme d'habitude.

« Bakura, viens.

\- Tu n'as qu'à te mettre à côté de ton Marik puisqu'il te plaît tant ! » Dit-il en colère, sans pour autant lever la voix. Je m'effondre, la tête dans les bras. La voie est libre pour l'Egyptien qui se met directement à côté de moi.

« Yûki ? » Dit Anzu derrière moi, voulant comprendre pourquoi Bakura ne s'est pas mis à côté de moi. Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai pas de réponse et je ne veux pas en donner.

Ma conclusion est juste qu'il est jaloux. Lui, le petit ange sans défauts qui a un cœur tendre. Le fait qu'il soit jaloux ne me dérange pas, au contraire, cela me prouve qu'il tient à moi, mais nous sommes justes amis… Malheureusement.

Durant le cours, le professeur d'histoire interroge Bakura sur le cours de la dernière fois.

« Je sais pas et j'm'en fou. » Répond t-il froidement.

Tout le monde se retourne sur lui, pétrifiés. C'est bien la première fois que Bakura Ryô, l'élève model, répond à un professeur. Celui-ci ne dit rien et interroge quelqu'un d'autre. Je regarde le garçon, choquée. Je suis peut-être la seule à l'avoir remarqué, mais… Ce n'est plus Bakura. Ah, on dirait que Yami-Bakura s'est réveillé. Il prend le contrôle de Bakura durant les cours maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça… Ce qui m'effraie c'est qu'il risque de briser la parfaite réputation du garçon, et ça, je ne peux l'accepter.

C'est à la fin du cours que je me dirige vers lui.

« Yami-Bakura. Dis-je sur un ton glacial. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu ne prends jamais la place de Bakura en cours, pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? »

Le garçon me dévisage de haut en bas avec un regard sévère.

«Et c'est toi qui me le demande ? Yûki… Tu as attisé la colère et la jalousie de Bakura, ce qui a provoqué la mienne et m'a fait apparaître.

\- Pff, toi tu es furieux et jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Non, j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire plutôt que de m'occuper du sort de misérables mortels, tels que vous deux. Dit-il calmement.

\- Alors, pourquoi…

\- Ce Marik, là. Dit-il en me coupant la parole. Je crois qu'il possède un objet Millénaire.

\- Comment… ?

\- N'oublie pas que, grâce à mon Anneau, je peux localiser les autres objets qui sont à proximité. »

Oh non, j'avais oublié le pouvoir de l'Anneau Millénaire ! Cela veut dire qu'il sait peut-être que j'en possède un… Alors pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?

« Il possède quelque chose qui m'appartient, et je compte bien le reprendre.

\- Mais même s'il possède un objet, il n'est pas à toi !

\- La ferme ! Tous les objets Millénaires me reviennent de droit !

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Il ne répond rien. Puis, avant de s'éloigner, il me dit :

« Même si je ne te portes pas dans mon cœur, je tiens quand même à te mettre en garde sur ce que Bakura peut faire pour que tu ne fréquentes plus ce Marik.

\- Quoi ?! Mais… » Trop tard, il est déjà parti.

De quoi parle t-il ?

Au cours suivant, je me mets à une table isolée afin que personne ne se mette à côté de moi. Je me retourne discrètement, et je vois Bakura se mettre à côté de Miho Nosaka* en lui faisant de grands sourires.

Cette Miho… Je ne peux vraiment pas la supporter. Déjà, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle tentait de séduire Bakura qui est toujours resté indifférent à ses charmes. Ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'elle est niaise ! La jeune fille a de longs cheveux mauves qu'elle met en queue de cheval avec un ruban jaune, et ses yeux sont violets. Elle met toujours des rubans, sa voix est aiguë et niaise, elle a des airs de petite princesse prétentieuse, pourrie gâtée. Et en plus elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ! Elle court après les garçons et est persuadée d'être la meilleure. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas, et elle est une des rares personnes que j'exècre vraiment ! Enfin… C'est surtout parce qu'elle fait du charme à Bakura, sinon, elle n'est pas bien méchante…

Je les vois rire ensemble tous les deux… Cela me fait vraiment mal au cœur. Je crois bien que je suis jalouse… Mais au fait ! Yami-Bakura n'a pas répondu à ma question ! Je souris imaginant le garçon jaloux lui aussi. Enfin ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera de voir Marik de temps en temps, on ne fait rien de mal !

Après le cours, je m'effondre sur ma table en pleur. Je n'ai pas pu me concentrer, je ne pensais plus qu'à tout ça. Et c'est là que l'Égyptien s'est approché de moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Je rougis comme jamais, et encore plus lorsque j'ai croisé le regard furieux de Bakura avant qu'il ne quitte la salle de classe. J'ai un peu disputé Marik, mais avec difficulté, sachant la beauté du cadeau qu'il m'a offert.

Dans l'après-midi, je me promène dans le lycée et croise le groupe. Bakura est blottit contre Yûki, et lorsqu'il me voit arriver, il dit :

« Y-Yûgi, elle… Elle me fait vraiment peur maintenant ! » Sa voix tremble.

Les autres me regardent, déçus.

« Mais… Que se passe t-il ?

\- Comment ça « que se passe t-il » ?! » Crie Jôno-Uchi.

Honda le retient afin qu'il ne s'énerve pas d'avantage. Bakura tremble comme un petit oiseau effrayé.

« Anzu… Explique-moi enfin. »

La jeune fille reste silencieuse.

« Bakura, je suis désolée ! Je ne pensais pas que Marik ferait ça ! » Dis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Après un silence qui semble durer une éternité, Anzu me dit :

«Yûki… Pourquoi… Pourquoi nous as-tu caché le fait que tu as commis un meurtre au collège ! » Dit-elle en versant quelques larmes. « J'avais confiance en toi ! Reprit-elle. Nous nous sommes jurés de tout se dire… »

J'écarquille les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Je suis incapable de parler, je suis paralysée et je tremble un peu.

« Mais… Qui vous a dit une chose pareille… ? » Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Bakura tremble de plus belle. Je comprends maintenant que c'est lui.

« Bakura ! Qui t'as raconté ça !? Dis le moi !

\- C… C'est… Miho qui me l'a dit. Elle était dans ton collège et t'a vue.

\- Et toi, tu la croies ! Dis-je sévèrement. Vous y croyiez tous avant de connaître la vérité… Vous n'en savez strictement rien ! Vous voulez la vérité… Et bien oui ! Oui j'ai tué deux élèves au collège ! Mais vous ne connaissez même pas la raison ! Je… » Voyant leur regard sévère, je fuis les larmes aux yeux.

Quelle lâcheté dont je fais preuve… Mais les voir eux me regarder ainsi est horrible, insupportable.

Cette Miho… C'est vrai que son visage me disait quelque chose, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer cela… Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais rien dit durant quatre ans ?! C'est le seul témoin. Mais quelle peste ! Elle essaie de me prendre Bakura et de mettre mes seuls amis contre moi !

J'arrive chez moi et m'effondre sur mon lit. Je sais que mes parents ne vont pas rentrer ce soir, alors je ne prends même pas le temps de manger. Je suis dans mon lit et respire faiblement. Plein d'images me reviennent en mémoire. Des images que j'ai voulu effacer pour toujours. Je revois ce garçon, qui m'avait maltraitée toute l'année, passer ses deux grosses mains autour de mon cou. Je me revois, moi, lui sauter à la gorge. Je revoie les vitres se briser et… La scène la plus horrible que j'ai pu faire et voir… Ce souvenir m'est tellement revenu de si nombreuses fois dans mes pires cauchemars, que je n'arrive même plus à en avoir la nausée.

Personne ne l'a jamais su, personne n'aurait jamais dû le savoir ! Je l'ai tellement caché, jamais mon secret aurait dû être révélé… Même si je l'avais dit, les choses seraient pareilles. C'est dur d'être ami avec une fille qui a du sang sur les mains. Moi, la petite fille douce et gentille avec tous… Presque une sainte-ni-touche. Oui, moi j'ai tué, et je comprends parfaitement qu'eux soient choqués.

Le lendemain, je me suis maquillée avec les produits que l'Égyptien m'a offerts pour lui faire plaisir. Mes yeux verts sont entourés d'un noir intense.

Aujourd'hui, je commence à dix heures. Même si mes amis ne voudront peut-être plus jamais me parler, il faut que moi je leur parle. Ainsi, j'envoie un message au groupe.

Je vais au parc qui se trouve à côté de chez Anzu. Personne ne me répond. J'attends peut-être inutilement, mais j'attends quand même. Le livre que j'ai dans les mains me rappelle de douloureux souvenirs, la couverture est tachée de sang.

Je vois Anzu Arriver. Elle s'asseye sur le banc et reste loin de moi.

« Les autres ne viendront pas. » Lâche-t-elle froidement.

Je suis très déçue, mais tant pis, c'est elle qui leur dira.

« Tu peux y croire, comme tu peux ne pas y croire. Saches que je te dirai toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. J'ai fais une chose horrible c'est vrai, mais voici ce qui arrive à une personne fragile. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espérais que cela ne me hante plus jamais, pour pouvoir faire une nouvelle vie plus heureuse. »

Voyant qu'elle ne répond pas, je lui raconte alors tout :

« J'étais en quatrième, j'avais treize ans. Nouvelle classe, nouveaux professeurs… Je m'attendais à avoir des amis mais sans succès. A cause de ma timidité, tous me tournaient le dos. J'ai essayé pourtant, j'ai vraiment essayé… Même les professeurs me rabaissaient. Mon seul refuge était la bibliothèque où je passais mon temps à lire. Le midi j'étais seule, tous les jours je mangeais seule. Et les autres riaient dans leur coin. » Je m'arrête un instant, sentant ma voix se briser et les larmes monter.

« C'est alors qu'un groupe de quatre garçons venaient me poser des questions sur ma vie. Certains me demandaient même si j'étais dépressive… Je leur répondais honnêtement sur mes passions et ils se moquaient dans mon dos. Certains profitaient de ma générosité, comme Alicia… Et là ça a commencé. D'abord j'avais quelques réflexions sur mon physique, ma méthode de travail, mes goûts. Puis ils ont continué, sans arrêt. Puis, cela devenait pire. Swing-gum dans les cheveux, mèches de cheveux coupées, croche-pieds, insultes, affaires volées, on m'a balancé un sac dans le ventre… »

Les images me reviennent toutes, si nettement.

« Toute l'année j'ai subi cette torture ! Les professeurs s'en moquaient pas mal. Tous les autres du collège s'y mettaient. Je rentrais chez moi en larmes et avec l'envie de me jeter par la fenêtre. »

C'est là que je vais lui raconter le moment du meurtre.

« Un jour, j'avais soutien de maths avec deux garçons qui m'ont fait le plus de mal. Le professeur était en retard alors je lisais ce livre. »Dis-je en lui montrant la traduction Japonaise de Madame Bovary, par l'auteur Français Flaubert.

« Les deux garçons sont venus vers moi. L'un m'a arraché le livre des mains en me disant que je cherchais à me faire bien voir par les professeurs… Il est parti après, pour le jeter. J'ai voulu le rattraper, mais l'autre a mis ses mains autour de mon cou, me clouant contre le mur. Je me souviens bien de la manière dont il me serrait la gorge, et toutes les insultes et les reproches qu'il me faisait. Je m'en fichais de mourir, au contraire. Mais une voix dans ma tête me disait que j'étais capable de le tuer. Je ne voyais pas comment. »

Je commence à pleurer. Dans un ultime effort, je dis :

« Et là… J'ai fait comme si j'étais morte. Je lui ai sauté à la gorge ensuite. Regarde mes dents ! » Dis-je à Anzu en ouvrant la bouche en grand. J'ai toujours eu de grosses et longues dents pointues. Cela ne se voit pas, mais elles sont bien là.

« Ce jour là, c'étaient des crocs ! Je lui ai sauté à la gorge. Il est tombé en arrière, en même temps que les vitres se brisaient toutes, les unes après les autres. »

Anzu me regarde, choquée.

« Tu te souviens Anzu, lorsque tu m'as parlé de magie. Je suis télékinésiste.* Je peux déplacer certains objets par la pensée, et ce jour-là, ma rage était telle que j'ai brisé les vitres. J'ai pris un morceau plus gros que les autres, et je l'ai torturé avec. Je t'épargne les détails, mais je les aient bien en tête. Je l'ai tué sous les yeux de son copain auquel j'ai ensuite infligé le même sort. Je me revoie tomber dans les escaliers avec lui… Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on torture et harcèle les gens moralement, si personne ne fait rien, les drames arrivent. »

Ma voix n'a jamais été aussi sombre et triste.

« Pourquoi personne n'a pensé à moi pour le meurtre ? Je ne sais pas. Les traces de mes « crocs » sur eux sont semblables à celles laissées par les loups, alors ils ont cru qu'une bête féroce était entrée par les fenêtres. Et cela tombait bien car un ours rodait près du collège. Il a été tué à cause de moi… »

Après avoir pleuré, je me mets à genoux devant Anzu.

« Vous ne me le pardonnerez jamais, je sais, mais je vous demande à tous pardon ! Je sais, j'aurais dû en parler, mais c'était trop dur et j'avais peur de perdre mes seuls amis ! Je… »

Je suis incapable d'en dire plus. La scène me revient, si violente.

« J'ai bien conscience d'être juste une meurtrière pour vous… »

Alors, contre toute attente, elle me prend dans ses bras, en me maternant. Ma mère à moi, ne l'a jamais su.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. C'est si horrible ce que tu as vécu. Même si tu as commis un meurtre, tu étais à bout. La violence n'est pas la meilleure solution, mais maintenant c'est fait… Tu aurais dû te confier au lieu de nier, mais c'est si dur de parler quand on est la seule à le savoir. Tu es, et seras toujours mon amie, Yûki.

\- Tu n'es pas mon amie, Anzu. » Je la sens se crisper. « Mais tu es ma meilleure amie. Et ça, ça compte vraiment pour moi, merci infiniment. »

Elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Tout à coup, Yûgi, Jôno-Uchi, Honda et Bakura sortent du buisson qui est derrière nous.

« Mais…Vous étiez là ? Dis-je étonnée.

\- Bah, ouais. On voulait savoir nous aussi. Dit Jôno-Uchi en souriant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Dit Bakura, gêné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris après la révélation de Miho. Et ma colère m'a poussé à faire cette bêtise. Pardonne-moi. » Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Je luis caresse les cheveux pour lui montrer qu'il est pardonné.

« Nous te devons tous tes excuses. On aurait dû chercher à comprendre au lieu de te critiquer. Dit Yûgi.

\- Ouais. Oh et puis c'est pas si grave. Moi, une fois, j'ai tué une coccinelle et une guêpe. Dit Jôno-Uchi, fier de lui.

\- Et tu veux peut-être qu'on t'applaudisse ou qu'on te jette des fleurs ?! » Dit Honda sur un ton ironique, en s'excusant à moi ensuite.

« Yûki. Dit la voix grave de Yami qui vient de prendre la place de Yûgi. Nous sommes tous responsables d'une faute plus ou moins grave. Tu étais harcelée, mais trop jeune pour savoir réellement quoi faire. C'est une faute irréparable, mais je serais à quelque part, mal placé pour te faire une leçon de morale. Il fut un temps ou je sanctionnais sévèrement ceux qui causaient du tord à mes amis.

\- yami… Merci ! »

Il fait un clin d'œil et redonne sa place à Yûgi. Ils m'ont tous si gentiment remonté le moral, je ne les remercierais jamais assez. Eux au moins m'acceptent avec mes qualités et mes défauts.

Quelques jours plus tard.

Bakura m'a donné rendez-vous un dimanche après-midi. Il me tend une petite enveloppe et je regarde à l'intérieur.

« Un billet de train ?

\- Oui, les vacances arrivent bientôt. Mon père a une maison au bord de la mer. Il m'a proposé de t'inviter. »

Pitié, que le moulin à parole ne vienne pas !

« Merci, c'est très gentil mais… Ton père… vient avec nous ? » Dis-je, gênée par mon impolitesse.

\- Ah, non, il sera en Egypte à ce moment, pour son travail.

\- A… Alors… On sera que tous les deux ?!

\- Héhé, on dirait bien. » Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

Je lui saute au cou, tellement je suis heureuse. Des vacances, seule avec Bakura, sachant en plus qu'il ne va pas me sauter dessus, c'est vraiment le Paradis !

J'ai hâte que la semaine se termine !

* * *

*(1) : Pour ce qui est du prénom de la sœur de Marik, elle est appelée Shizu dans notre version, et apparemment Ishizu dans la version Japonaise. Dans le manga elle s'appelle Isis (et Aisis en Egypte) Je lui laisse donc le prénom « Isis » car je l'aime beaucoup ! Et il fait plus typique, je trouve.

*(2) : Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Miho Nosaka, elle apparaît au long de la saison 0 de Yu-Gi-Oh ! Elle apparaît également au tout début du tome 1, mais nous ne la verrons plus ensuite.

*(3) : La télékinésie est le fait de faire bouger les objets par la pensée. Je développerai plus ce don que possède Yûki dans le prochain chapitre.


	10. Chapter 10 : Un peu de repos !

_Chapitre 10 : Un peu de repos nous fera du bien ! :_

« Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit hier, Beckett a écrit Waiting for Godot en 1948… »

Ce professeur… Mais comme il est lent ! Il a bien insisté sur « Waiting for Godot » en parlant lentement, ce qui a endormis un bon nombre d'élèves dans la classe. La littérature étrangère, je n'ai rien contre cette matière scolaire ! Mais en Anglais avec un professeur aussi soporifique, non merci.

Alors que je recopie le cours marqué au tableau, je sens quelqu'un me toucher le dos. Je sursaute car je ne m'y attendais pas. Je me retourne sur Anzu qui me dit d'un ton fatigué :

« Touché, c'est toi le chat !

\- Pardon ?

\- Cela ne vient pas de moi, mais de Jôno-Uchi. » Dit-elle en désignant du pouce le blond qui est derrière elle.

« Heu… » Fis-je.

Voyant Jôno-Uchi me faire un clin d'œil, je commence à prendre part au jeu. Discrètement, je touche Bakura sur le ventre, tout en sachant que son ventre est son point faible. Il est assez sensible à cet endroit, et depuis quelques jours, je m'amuse à le taquiner.

Le garçon sursaute d'un coup, lâchant son stylo, sans aucune discrétion. Il en a même poussé un petit couinement, comme ceux des chatons. Je ris doucement et lui dit :

« Touché, c'est toi le chat !

\- Quoi ? Fit-il, intrigué.

\- Ca vient de Jôno-Uchi. »

L'albinos reprend son stylo pour écrire. Contre toute attente, il m'inflige le même sort. Je sursaute à nouveau et me retiens pour ne pas exploser de rire. Je me retourne alors sur Yûgi. Le jeu continua toute l'heure, en boucle. Le ricanement indiscret de Jôno-Uchi interpelle le professeur qui hurle de sa voix aiguë.

Alors, le blondinet se lève et regarde le professeur aux cheveux noirs, droit dans les yeux.

« Monsieur, je vais vous décrire, vous et votre cours en trois mots : vous êtes chiant, plat et monotone. Merci de votre compréhension ! »

Le jeune homme se rassoit. Toute la classe éclate de rire et l'applaudi. J'en pleure tellement cela me fait rire ! Au moins, ça, c'est fait ! De plus, Jôno-Uchi est sauvé par la sonnerie de la fin du cours. Il sort de la classe le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas être puni.

Dans les couloirs, il est applaudi et acclamé. Le seul qui se moque de lui est Kaiba, comme d'habitude.

Ensuite, nous devons nous retrouver dans la bibliothèque afin de préparer un exposé en histoire. Nous devons travailler seul sur un fait historique ou sur l'histoire d'un pays. J'ai choisi de travailler sur l'histoire de la Chine, le tout premier, et le seul pays que j'ai visité jusqu'à aujourd'hui. De plus, j'apprends le Chinois alors cela me facilite un peu les choses.

Je me suis mise sur un ordinateur à côté de Jôno-Uchi. Je jette un discret coup d'œil à Marik qui évidement travaille sur l'Egypte. Je me demande bien quand est-ce qu'il y retournera. Il semble très gentil, mais je n'oublie pas les doutes que j'ai sur lui.

Après plus d'une heure de recherche, je profite que le professeur d'histoire soit avec un autre élève pour passer à autre chose. Depuis quelques jours, j'implore mes parents tout le temps pour m'offrir un akita. Cette race de chien est magnifique ! Il ressemble un peu à un chien de traîneau avec la queue enroulée. Il a souvent un beau pelage roux. Et puis, « Hachiko » est un chien de légende qui resta fidèle à son maître même après la mort de celui-ci. Pourquoi ne pas adopter ce chien typique de notre pays ?

Alors, sur la barre de recherche de Google, je tape : « élevage d'akita ». Je tombe sur de magnifiques photos de cette race de chien, se tenant debout dans la neige. Je continue ma petite recherche, émerveillée, jusqu'au moment où j'entends une grosse voix derrière moi.

« Alors, on travaille avec acharnement ?! »

Je me retourne pour voir le visage sévère du professeur.

« Ce ne sont pas les chiens qui vous aideront à avoir vos examens ! » S'énerve t-il, avant de repartir.

« Andouille de prof' » Dit Jôno-Uchi.

Mon professeur a raison, mais… Je travaille déjà énormément chaque jour. Il exagère. Enfin, tout ceci me fait penser que les vacances sont dés la semaine prochaine. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Et puis, je les passerai en compagnie de Bakura ! Je regarde discrètement le garçon qui prépare un exposé sur l'Angleterre. J'espère que tout va bien se passer…

Le week-end arrive, et j'en profite pour faire ma valise. Je vérifie de bien prendre des vêtements corrects. Je rajoute l'Epée Millénaire dans mon sac, ainsi que mon jeu pour les Duels. Je viens d'ailleurs de penser que Yûgi et les autres ne m'ont pas dit où ils partaient en vacances. Tant pis, je leur demanderai plus tard…

Le lendemain, je retrouve Bakura à la gare. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas trop chargés. Je dois avouer que je suis très gênée de partir seule avec lui. Je suis très stressée également.

Nous montons dans le train et sommes côte à côte.

« Au fait, Yûki. Tu as dit l'autre jour que tu es Télékinésiste. Mais comment cela se fait-il ? »

Je la sentais venir cette question là…

« Et bien, comment te dire… Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais envie de me… démarquer des autres. J'ai toujours vu ma vie comme quelque chose de trop banal, trop classique. Donc, j'ai cherché dans des livres les différents types de dons qui peuvent exister. Je suis tombée sur des descriptions à propos des médiums, des magnétiseurs, de ceux qui communiquent avec les morts… J'ai trouvé des choses inimaginables que je ne connaissais même pas. Et là, je suis tombée sur un livre parlant de Psychokinésie et Télékinésie. C'est plus où moins la même chose. Je me suis intéressée à cet art de déplacer les objets par la pensée. Je pensais que c'était simple, j'ai suivi les explications des livres. Mais rien ne venait et j'ai failli abandonner. » Je m'arrête un instant. Cela me fait plaisir car l'albinos semble intéressé. Et puis, c'est la première fois que je parle de cela à quelqu'un…

« Et puis une fois, je me suis rendue compte que certains objets bougeaient tout seul autour de moi. J'avais peur au début car je ne comprenais pas que ce don se réveillait tout seul. J'ai commencé à l'utiliser pour m'amuser, jusqu'au jour où… Enfin, tu sais la suite. » Dis-je tout bas pour ne pas être entendue.

« Ca paraît incroyable mais c'est pourtant bien réel. » Répond t-il. Il paraît soucieux.

« Tu sais… Lui dis-je. Je pense que tout le monde peut développer ce don. Il suffit juste de s'entraîner et surtout d'y croire. Si tu n'y crois pas, cela ne sert à rien de perdre son temps. Je ne peux pas soulever de gros objets. »

Il rit doucement et attrape un livre dans son sac à dos.

Je repense à Miho Nosaka. Maintenant qu'elle sait que j'ai commis un crime, elle risque de le répéter… Mais cela serait stupide, c'est tellement vieux et abandonné ! Qui la croirait ? Une chèvre ? Et je sais que je l'effraie, surtout que Bakura la haïrait si elle le révélait. Ah, il fallait agir avant ! Tant pis pour elle, elle est trop stupide ! Et puis, aucun de mes amis ne le répétera, je leur fais entièrement confiance. A présent, j'ai l'esprit bien plus rassuré.

Bakura se lève un instant. Lorsqu'il revient, il paraît inquiet et me dit :

« C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu Jôno-Uchi et Honda dans un autre compartiment.

\- Ah oui ? Ce sont peut-être deux garçons qui leur ressemblent… »

Une fois arrivés à destination, nous regardons un plan à la gare.

« Regarde, dit l'albinos. La maison est toute proche. On a juste deux bus à prendre.

\- Deux bus ?!

\- Mais c'est tout près !

\- La preuve…

\- On a juste dix arrêts par bus.

\- Quoi ?! T'es pas sérieux là ?!

\- Eh, ça va, m'engueule pas ! Je n'y peux rien moi !

\- Et les taxis n'existent pas ici ?!

\- Oh ben excuse-moi de t'avoir emmené dans un trou paumé ! »

Je rêve. On vient d'arriver et on s'engueule déjà comme du poisson pourri… Je dois bien avouer que cela m'amuse beaucoup. Bakura qui est toujours calme… On dirait presque son double maléfique ! D'ailleurs… J'espère pourvoir le voir.

Pendant que Bakura pestait après ma réflexion, je regarde aux alentours. Mon regard reste fixé sur deux personnes en particulier.

« B…Bakura ! Je crois que je viens de voir Yûgi et Anzu !

\- Hein ? »

Je regarde à nouveaux où je croyais les avoir vu mais ils sont partis.

« Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir eu une hallucination ?

\- Et toi ? Tu as bien cru voir Jôno-Uchi et Honda, non… ? Bon allons chercher le bus. » J'ai failli dire « avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Après un long trajet en bus où j'ai bien failli crier sur l'albinos, nous voilà enfin arrivés ! La maison du père de Bakura est assez bien située. La plage est toute proche, les commerces également… Ce n'est pas si paumé finalement !

Comme la maison est grande ! Il y a au moins quatre chambres à l'étage et aussi un jardin ! Le garçon me propose de faire les courses le lendemain, nous avons déjà à manger pour le soir.

Avant d'aller nous coucher, nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Nous avons déjà prévu de travailler chaque matin et de sortir l'après-midi. Chaque matin… Comme si je ne travaillais pas suffisamment durant l'année, et je sens qu'avec ça il ne va pas me lâcher.

Il commence à se faire tard. Tiens, je me demande où je vais dormir. Avec Bakura ? Oh, j'aimerais bien ! Et puis, il m'a demandé, à moi qui suis une fille, de passer des vacances seule avec lui. Il doit bien, à quelque part, être intéressé. Il aura beau être timide et discret, il est quand même un garçon. C'est ainsi que je m'attendais à dormir aux côtés de Bakura. J'en étais toute ravie, jusqu'au moment où il me montre ma chambre et la sienne qui sont séparées. Je ne dis rien, bien sûr, je n'oserai jamais. Mais quand même, il est bizarre lui aussi ! Enfin… Il faudrait que j'arrête de confondre Bakura et Yami-Bakura. J'ai parfois tendance à voir l'un en l'autre, et je m'attends à ce que l'un réagisse comme l'autre. Cela devient bien compliqué…

Le lendemain matin, nous faisons des courses au supermarché. L'albinos choisi ce qu'il veut prendre de son côté, et moi du mien. Lorsque je retourne le voir avec une boîte de gâteaux dans la main, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de le trouver avec Yûgi, Anzu, Honda et Jôno-Uchi ! Mais que font-ils ici ?

« Ah, Yûki ! Dit Bakura. Yûgi et les autres passent leurs vacances ici, drôle de coïncidence, non ? Les hôtels du coin sont un peu cher alors… Ne m'en veut pas, mais je leur ai proposé de venir à la maison. Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde ! » Dit-il, joyeux.

Moi, j'ai l'impression de sentir un gros poids me tomber sur la tête. Pour qui se prend t-il ? Bon, ok, c'est chez lui, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais quand même, c'est vexant.

« Pas de problème. » Dis-je froidement en posant mes gâteaux dans le cadi. Tout ce à quoi j'avais espéré tombe à l'eau. Pourquoi rêver après tout ? Quelle déception…

Je suis tout de même très vexée, mais bon, je suis aussi départagée entre la joie et la colère. Ce sont les premières vacances où je ne serai pas seule dans mon coin. C'est l'occasion pour s'amuser entre amis, mais il exagère… Enfin, je suis bien obligée d'accepter et de sourire même si cela m'énerve beaucoup !

Nous voilà de retour chez Bakura. Yûgi et les autres visitent la maison tout en faisant des compliments sur la décoration. Il faut dire que grâce au métier du père de Bakura, sa maison est décorée de beaux objets venant de différents pays du monde. De plus, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai découvert une petite statue du Dieu Anubis sur la table de nuit de ma chambre ! Je retourne discrètement dans la pièce que je vais partager avec Anzu. C'est étrange car à chaque fois que je me retrouve face à un objet ou une image de ce Dieu, je me sens mal. J'ai toujours un étrange malaise, c'est une sensation vraiment désagréable. Surtout que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce Dieu en particulier…

Après avoir visité la maison, nous sortons pour nous promener. C'est assez agréable comme petit village face à la mer. La plage est très grande, la mer est présente, il fait plutôt doux…

Jôno-Uchi et Honda s'amusent à se mettre la tête dans le sable pendant qu'Anzu et Yûgi admirent la mer. Bakura est assis sur un tas de sable un peu plus haut que les autres, et regarde le groupe. Il est bien silencieux, je trouve. Sait-il au moins que sa proposition m'a beaucoup vexé ? On dirait qu'il s'en moque. Pourtant, il est toujours soucieux de ce que pensent les autres d'habitude. A-t-il peur de quelque chose ? A-t-il peur que Yami-Bakura me fasse du mal si je reste seule avec lui ? De toute façon, je sais que ce taré ne me fera rien. Je possède l'Epée Millénaire, un objet qu'il convoite mais dont je suis sûre qu'il ne sait rien. Je n'ai qu'à inventer que je connais tout les secrets de cet objet. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'ira pas jusqu'à me tuer. D'ailleurs, est-il capable de tuer pour obtenir ce qu'il désire ?

Malheureusement, oui. Il a l'âme d'un voleur prêt à tout, tuer quelqu'un ne doit pas le déranger… Enfin, peut-être que non.

Nous partons de la plage pour nous diriger vers un petit parc.

« Le dernier arrivé à la balançoire à perdu ! » Crie Jôno-Uchi, comme un enfant.

Malheureusement pour lui, un petit garçon arrive en même temps. Le blond se jette quand même sur la balançoire.

« Veuillez laisser la place à mon fils, demande le père du garçon, qui semble venir d'une grande ville. Oh, et puis vous n'avez plus l'âge pour ce genre de choses… Retournez donc étudier, mon garçon.

\- Eh ça va, y'a pas écrit son nom dessus à votre gosse ! Et comment ça j'ai plus l'âge ?! Je vous emmerde moi ! » Ricana le garçon avant de se balancer de plus en plus vite.

L'homme commence à s'énerver. Avant que le blond ne réplique, Honda se jette sur lui et le force à descendre de la balançoire.

« Allez, c'est pas un jeu pour un grand garçon comme toi !

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide, Honda ! » Marmonne le blond.

Nous en profitons pour nous acheter des crêpes que nous dévorons comme si on n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois ! Curieusement, je me sens nostalgique devant ce paysage de sable, de dunes et d'eau. Pourtant, je ne vais presque jamais à la mer. Et l'air doux nous amène l'odeur de l'eau salée, ce qui est très agréable.

Le soir arrive vite. Il fait nuit super tôt ! Bakura me propose de sortir seule avec lui.

« A cette heure ? Luis dis-je, étonnée.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne risquons rien. Dit-il, sur un ton rassurant.

\- Il est tout de même tard… » Prévient Anzu, inquiète.

C'est vrai que pour me demander de sortir à presque vingt heure alors qu'il fait nuit, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

Nous ressortons de nouveau dehors. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma journée dehors ! Nous empruntons un petit chemin qui nous mène sur la plage.

« Bakura… Ce n'est pas un peu risqué ? Il n'y a personne et…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con ! » S'énerve t-il. Son ton est froid et grave.

« Q…Qui est con… ? » Dis-je, choquée.

Il se retourne et se rapproche de moi.

« Yami-Bakura ? » Dis-je en contemplant sa coupe de cheveux. Ses deux mèches qui s'élèvent un peu lui vont tellement bien.

« Bakura est vraiment très con, ou alors il est malin et tente de me repousser. » Dit-il sur un ton malicieux.

Son visage paraît toujours si froid et mystérieux à la fois.

« Je t'interdis d'insulter Bakura ! Il ne le mérite pas !

\- Ah oui ? Il ne le mérite pas ? En es-tu bien sûre ?

\- Comment… ?

\- Yûki, tu étais sensée passer des vacances seule avec lui, je te rappelle. Et lui préfère inviter ses… amis. Dit-il avec dégoût.

\- Et alors ?

\- Il n'a même pas fait attention à ce que toi tu ressentais.

\- parce que toi tu y fais attention peut-être ? Dis-je sur un ton ironique.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Crache t-il.

\- Ben voyons… Alors pourquoi me fais-tu tout ce cinéma ? » Dis-je en soupirant.

Il se rapproche, menaçant.

« Tu seras bientôt un pion essentiel pour mon jeu. » Dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

« Pardon ?! Mais tu es taré ! » Dis-je en le repoussant violemment.

Je dois bien avouer que le clair de la lune met ses cheveux blancs en valeur. Ses yeux noisette sont presque noirs, et avec son long manteau noir, on dirait qu'il sort d'un film d'horreur. Yami-Bakura a vraiment beaucoup de classe. Je suis perturbée par son apparence, il est si hypnotisant. Pourquoi suis-je un simple « pion » pour lui ? Je préfère ne même pas lui poser la question, je ne veux pas entendre la réponse. C'est surtout qu'une autre question me vient d'un coup à l'esprit.

« Au fait… Comment savais-tu que j'avais commis un crime au collège ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu te souviens, quand j'étais chez Bakura, tu me menaçais de le répéter aux autres si je ne me rangeais pas de ton côté.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Ah, c'est dommage, je ne pourrais plus m'en servir maintenant. Dit-il sur un ton ironique.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Pourtant, toi, au moment du meurtre, cela t'a bien fait rire. »

Hein ? Mais comment est-il autant informé ?

« Je sais bien plus de choses sur toi que toi-même. » Dit-il, fier de lui.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu m'espionnes où quoi ?

\- Haha ! Tu ne le sauras pas, Yûki.

\- Pourquoi me cacher tant de secrets ?

\- Tu le sauras lorsque le moment sera venu. »

Je suis quelqu'un de très impatient. Alors, je me jette sur lui et lui chatouille le ventre, sauvagement. Il est plus chatouilleux que je ne l'imaginais. Il se tortille dans tous les sens et est même tombé au sol. Malgré son apparence froide, il est assez attendrissant. Alors, pour jouer, je me mets à courir jusqu'au petit parc. Il me suit et je me jette sur la balançoire en allant le plus haut possible.

« Gamine. Crache t-il. En tout cas, tu te rappelle de mon point faible… Je vais devoir faire plus attention.

\- Comment ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais sensible du ventre. »

Il ne répond rien et se balance aussi, sur l'autre balançoire.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à être encore une gamine, on dirait.

\- Pff. » Crache t-il.

Après un moment, l'albinos se lève. Il se rapproche de moi. Je prends un peu peur car il rapproche son visage du mien. Nos lèvres sont presque collées. Il reste comme ça un moment et me dit sur un ton très inquiétant.

« Yûki, je hais Anubis de toute mon âme. J'espère un jour pouvoir lui arracher la tête. »

Il me fait vraiment peur, mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Je sens son souffle près du mien. Je suis déçue, je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'embrasse, mais au lieu de cela, il me sort encore une phrase remplie de mystères.

« De quoi me parles-tu encore, Yami-Bakura ? » Dis-je en m'étonnant moi-même du ton… sensuel que j'ai pris.

« Tu finiras bien par comprendre pourquoi je le hais tant. » Dit-il avant de s'éloigner. Son ton est rempli de dégoût et de reproche.

Comme hypnotisée, je me lève et lui sort, comme ça :

« Je n'y peux rien ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! »

Désolée de quoi ? Jamais voulu quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? C'est bien la première fois que j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre parle à ma place. Il me lance un regard de haine et laisse sa place à Bakura. On dirait que le jeune albinos ne se rappelle de rien cette fois-ci, car il me demande pourquoi on est dehors. Je commence à prendre peur et à m'inquiéter.

Voilà un nouveau sentiment qui me harcèle désormais, la peur. Et dire qu'avant, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était.

Un peu après, je vais dans ma chambre pour me coucher. Enfin ma chambre, celle que je partage avec Anzu. Cela me convient car je me serai peut-être sentie un peu seule dans cette grande pièce. En m'allongeant sur mon lit, un nouveau mal de tête survient, ce qui n'échappe pas à Anzu.

« Que t'arrives t-il, Yûki ? Fais-tu une allergie dans cette pièce ?

\- Heu, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'espère que non.

\- Tu ressens quelque d'étrange ?

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise dans cette chambre. Je me sens comme… observée.

\- Observée ? » Répéta la jeune fille sur un ton inquiet.

Voyant que je commence à m'angoisser, elle me dit de sa voix douce :

« Je ne ressens rien de tel dans cette chambre, mais si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, préviens-moi. Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, Anzu. »

Je m'endors directement. En ouvrant les yeux, je me retrouve dans une très grande salle qui donne sur l'extérieur. Suis-je dans un rêve ? Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs de jais est assise sur une chaise et écrit sur une table en pierre. Ses cheveux sont mi-longs, ils lui arrivent un peu avant les épaules. Deux mèches vertes, plus courtes que les autres, sont reliées sur son front par une tête d'aigle de même couleur. Elle porte une simple robe blanche jusqu'aux genoux et un collier en or qui lui entoure l'intégralité du cou. Elle doit bien avoir dix ou même douze ans. On dirait la femme dont j'ai déjà rêvé une fois, mais en bien plus jeune. D'un coup, elle se lève et se dirige vers l'extérieur. On dirait que nous sommes dans un temple, il y a de grands piliers un peu partout soutenant le plafond. Je me décide à suivre l'enfant. Elle s'arrête pour parler avec des adultes dont je n'arrive pas à identifier les visages. Ce rêve est comme les autres. Il me montre des images très nettes, et d'autres biens plus flous. L'un des adultes présente une petite boîte à la fillette. Elle semble impatiente et l'ouvre délicatement sans trop se presser. On dirait qu'elle contient un bracelet en or, que la fille met directement à son poignet.

La personne lui ayant offert ce présent lui apporte une sorte de petite cage en bois. La petite fille l'ouvre. Une créature noire en sort, gracieusement. L'animal se tient sur ses quatre pattes, il est de taille moyenne. Il a de grandes oreilles dressées au-dessus de sa tête, et un beau pelage noir sur le dos, et doré sur le ventre et la tête. Il ressemble à un renard, mais je reconnais bien un chacal.

Il est si mignon ! On aurait envie de le prendre dans nos bras et de lui faire des câlins. Ce que fait la petite fille. Sans même avoir peur, ou se poser de questions, elle attrape l'animal et le prend dans ses bras. Elle a de la force car malgré sa taille moyenne, il paraît grand par rapport à elle. Seulement, l'autre adulte présent lui arrache des bras et dispute l'enfant. Je pense qu'il la prévient que cela peut-être dangereux. Mais… J'avoue que si j'avais été à la place de cette fille, j'aurais fais la même chose ! Je regarde le petit chacal courir et se rouler dans le sable. J'essaie de lever les yeux et suis aveuglée par la lumière. J'arrive à visualiser le paysage. Je suis encore en Egypte ? Avec tout les pays du monde, il faut que mes rêves se focalisent sur l'Egypte ! Je n'ai rien contre ces rêves étranges, au contraire, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi je les fais, et pourquoi ils me semblent si familiers.

Je décide de marcher un peu dans le sable pour suivre la petite qui joue avec le chacal, malgré les conseils. Elle semble s'y être tout de suite attachée. La scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux est très attendrissante ! Le petit chacal lèche la joue de la fille qui caresse son beau pelage.

D'un coup, le décor se met à bouger, je vois de rapides images où l'enfant grandit en compagnie de son chacal. Tout redevient normal en un instant. La fille semble avoir seize ans. Elle garde son chacal sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle écrit des hiéroglyphes sur un papyrus. Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce et lui arrache le chacal. Je n'arrive pas à entendre ce qu'ils disent, on dirait une autre langue. La personne part avec le chacal, et la jeune fille la poursuit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'animal lui est retiré comme ça, sans raisons… Une chose est sûre, la fille le sait. Elle devient violente, plaquant l'adulte contre le mur et sortant un couteau. Elle ne va tout de même pas… Le tuer ? J'ai l'impression que je vais revivre une scène semblable à celle de mon propre crime…

Par chance, quelqu'un la stoppe. L'autre jeune fille dont j'ai déjà rêvé, a posé sa main gauche sur l'épaule droite de l'autre. Celle dont la main tenait le poignard doré. Si je me souviens bien, cette jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns qui descendent en piques, se nomme Mana. L'autre range son arme, et reprend son chacal dans les bras.

La scène s'évanouit de nouveau. Je me retrouve peu de temps après dans un nouveau décor. Des soldats entourent la jeune fille, l'animal est dans leurs bras. Ils s'enfuient avec, laissant la jeune fille pleurer tout ce qu'elle peut pleurer. Elle se lève et se jette sur eux d'une manière violente, n'hésitant pas à sortir une épée en or. Cette épée… ressemble à l'Epée Millénaire ! Elle assomme les soldats Egyptiens sans les tuer. Lorsqu'elle arrive vers celui qui détient son chacal, il est déjà trop tard, l'animal s'est évanoui dans les gros bras du soldat. Il s'est étouffé, et l'homme le relâche, raide mort… A ce moment, je me mets à pleurer. Autant que la jeune fille qui tue l'homme avec son épée.

Puis, tout devient noir. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus cette ancienne langue inconnue. Une seule phrase résonne dans ma tête pendant plusieurs minutes : « _Nous voulions simplement te prévenir, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre, ni comprendre. Tu commençais à vouer un étrange culte à ce Dieu. Ce qui était bien en dehors de tes fonctions. Il fallait que cela s'arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais tu as continué, et tu vois bien jusqu'où cela t'as mené. »_

Je me réveille en sursaut et me dirige à toute allure vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Après m'être essuyée, je sors de la pièce et croise Yami-Bakura. Il me regarde toujours de ses yeux de glace.

« Yami…Bakura ! » Dis-je, en pleurant.

Je me jette dans ses bras, ce qui le surprend. Il ne me repousse pas, mais ne prend pas non plus soin de moi. Je me rends compte à quel point je suis bien, comme ça. Cela me rassure. Je retourne dans ma chambre, laissant l'esprit de l'Anneau assez étonné. Moi, mon cœur s'est rempli d'une tendresse qui m'était inconnue.

Au cour de la journée, j'essayais d'oublier cet étrange cauchemar, en vain. La seule chose que j'essaie de me dire, c'est que ce rêve est dû au souvenir de mon crime et à la phrase de Yami-Bakura. Ces deux éléments se sont mélangés dans ma tête pour me faire faire ce rêve étrange. Ce n'est rien d'autre. J'en suis persuadée. Ou alors, peut-être que j'essaie de m'en persuader… ? Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je décide de sortir faire quelques courses.

Il fait plutôt doux et il y a peu de nuages. C'est très agréable ! J'entre dans le petit magasin, me dirigeant vers le rayon des gâteaux. Je n'ai pas pris grand-chose, mais au moins, on aura quelque chose pour le goûter. Je suis bien obligée de prendre plusieurs paquets car je sais que Jôno-Uchi, Honda et Bakura, vont encore tout manger. Après il n'y a plus rien pour les autres, c'est malin…

En arrivant à la caisse, je sursaute en entendant une grosse voix se fâcher. Mais, c'est quoi ce bazar ? Je regarde discrètement en direction d'une caisse sur la droite. Une jeune femme se tient face au caissier, mains sur les hanches. Cette femme possède de longs cheveux blonds, assez bouclés et volumineux. Elle est vêtue d'un haut bustier blanc, d'une courte veste violette et d'une minijupe de même couleur. Elle porte des bottes noires à talons hauts. Pour finir, ses oreilles sont joliment décorées avec des boucles en forme d'anneaux, et ses grands yeux violets sont entourés de noir. Malgré son décolleté trop profond et sa minijupe, elle est très jolie et plutôt bien foutue. Elle a un petit air de Britney Spears et je peux sentir son doux parfum d'où je suis.

« C'est une plaisanterie ! Comment un magasin comme le vôtre peut-il vendre des produits périmés ! Vous vous foutez de moi ?! J'aimerai parler à un supérieur ! Une femme de mon envergure ne devrait pas avoir à se plaindre dans un magasin ! »

Le caissier est terrorisé par la grosse voix de la jolie femme. Il en tremble ! C'est assez amusant. Je dois bien avouer que cette femme m'impressionne. Elle a du cran et du caractère ! J'aimerais pouvoir être comme elle, savoir m'imposer sans timidité. Et j'aime beaucoup son style. Elle ressemble peut-être à une « femme fatale », mais sa ressemblance avec l'une de mes chanteuses préférées et son cran, me donnent envie de la rencontrer ! Mais… Je ne la connais même pas… Dommage.

D'un coup, deux agents de sécurité surgissent derrière elle et la prennent par les bras. Elle écarquille les yeux et fait un mouvement avec sa bouche, comme si elle se mettait à bouder. Elle se débat et hurle :

« Mais ôtez vos sales pattes de moi, bande de gueux ! »

Elle a beau se débattre, les deux agents la mirent dehors et lui bloquent l'entrée. Je fis un petit rire, cela m'a amusé ! En sortant, je ne m'attendais pas à la voir encore là. Elle est collée contre un muret. Elle me regarde et dit, d'une voix plus calme :

« Comme on est mal servie dans ce trou ! Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Heu… Si, sûrement ! » Dis-je, en rougissant. Elle m'intimide un peu.

« Bon, je vais y aller. Dit-elle en se détournant.

\- Heu… Attendez ! » Elle se retourne, surprise.

Mince, que vais-je lui dire ?

« Je… Je voulais vous dire que… J'ai été très impressionnée par le cran dont vous avez fait preuve ! Je… J'aimerais avoir votre courage pour ce genre de choses. »

Elle fait un battement de cils, et sourit. Elle dit, d'une voix douce :

« Et bien, c'est à toi de travailler là-dessus. Dans ce monde de sauvage, il faut savoir se faire confiance et s'imposer. Cela viendra, avec le temps.

\- Maï ! » Hurle une voix derrière nous.

Jôno-Uchi est là, je ne l'avais même pas vu !

La belle blonde le regarde, surprise.

« Que fais-tu là, Jôno-Uchi ?

\- Je suis en vacances chez Bakura. Ah, vous vous connaissez ? » Dit-il, en me regardant.

Après avoir fait les présentations, nous nous installons dans un parc. J'apprends qu'elle s'appelle Maï Kujaku. Elle a 23 ans. Ils se sont rencontrés lors du tournoi de Pegasus, au Royaume des Duellistes. Maï, qui était froide et solitaire, s'est peu à peu liée d'amitié au groupe. Cela fut difficile car, elle se montrait moqueuse envers eux. Mais, elle me dit que les liens de leur amitié lui ont ouvert les yeux. Jôno-Uchi ajoute qu'elle est une excellente duelliste, ce qui la flatte. Je remarque, que les deux blonds s'amusent souvent à se taquiner. Elle se lève, pour partir.

« Je suis à l'hôtel. Je penserai à passer vous voir, à l'occasion.

\- Ouais, ça serait sympa ! Dit le blond.

\- Maï, j'aimerais pouvoir livrer un duel contre toi. » Dis-je.

Elle semble surprise, puis dit :

« Fais bien attention car je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi ! » Son ton est à la fois amusé et menaçant. Elle s'éloigne en faisant un signe de la main.

Je regarde les gâteaux que Jôno-Uchi a acheté, et lui dit :

« Oh, t'es chiant ! J'ai pris les mêmes !

\- Ben tant pis, ça m'en fera plus !

\- Ils ne sont pas que pour toi ! Tiens, au fait. Tu ne serais pas amoureux de Maï, par hasard ? »

Il rougit comme une tomate. Touché !

« Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Elle est trop prétentieuse lors des duels !

\- C'est cela…

\- Et toi, avec Bakura ?! »

Ne voulant pas répondre, je prends son paquet de gâteaux et m'enfui avec. Je ne veux pas me trahir et dire la vérité. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'être attirée par ce qui est mauvais. Je suis plus éprise de l'Esprit Maléfique de l'Anneau, plutôt que du doux Bakura. Et je repense aussi à Marik. Cet Egyptien qui semble moins innocent qu'il ne le prétend. Je dois avouer que je n'y suis pas indifférente…

Et j'étais presque accro à cet arrogant Seto Kaiba lorsque je le voyais à la télévision. Avant mon déménagement. Je me demande si cette attirance pour les mauvaises personnes est due à mon Epée Millénaire… Peut-être que finalement elle m'est destinée. J'en doute encore. Il faudrait que je puisse m'en servir, mais comment ? C'est quand même une épée…

Le soir, je décide de sortir me promener, seule. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Il fait nuit noire, et les ruelles sont bien peu éclairées. Il n'y a personne, les volets des maisons sont fermés. N'importe quelle fille paniquerait dans ces ruelles, on dirait une ville fantôme. Je me suis même arrêtée quelques instants devant une maison abandonnée. Les vitres sont cassées. Quelle ambiance sinistre ! Mais, curieusement, je me sens bien. Je me sens plus en sécurité seule. J'esquisse un petit sourire lorsque la douceur du vent fait voler délicatement mes cheveux. Pas une âme qui vive, juste un petit chat noir qui traverse la rue. Je marche vers lui, voulant le caresser. J'atterris dans une ruelle moins éclairée, avec quelques rares maisons. Me suis-je trop éloignée ? Ca ne fait rien, je connais le chemin. Et puis, j'ai mon épée dans mon sac. Alors, je continue de marcher, cherchant le petit chat.

D'un coup, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi. Merde. Je n'ose pas me retourner, espérant que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un de mal intentionné. J'en profite donc pour tourner dans une autre ruelle, pensant qu'il continuera son chemin. Mais non. Il me suit toujours. Que faire ? Je continue de tourner à chaque ruelle, mais j'entends toujours les mêmes bruits de pas, sinistres. De plus, je me suis trop éloignée de la plage et de la maison. Je ne sais même pas où je suis. Je décide de m'arrêter, nette. J'attrape mon sac sur mon épaule droite et sors discrètement l'Epée Millénaire.

Je me retourne, et hurle :

« Ne m'approchez pas ! » Je pointe l'objet tranchant dans sa direction.

Un homme vêtu de noir est face à moi. Je pointe toujours l'objet dans sa direction, voulant le menacer. Mais, j'entends d'autres bruits derrière moi. Un autre homme arrive et me frappe avec un bâton. Mon épée tombe au sol. L'un des deux la ramasse. Je suis désarmée, et dans la merde ! Je ne peux même pas appeler à l'aide, il n'y a personne. Je me jette sur l'un et lui file un coup de poing dans la tête, et un coup de pied au ventre. Il tombe au sol, pendant que l'autre me frappe violement au dos. Je tombe sur mes genoux, à cause de la douleur. Je tente de me relever, mais je retombe aussitôt, car il m'a frappé au même endroit. Il lève son bâton pour me frapper au visage. Je vois alors un poignard lui trancher le ventre. Il s'effondre, inerte.

Je regarde celui qui m'a sauvé.

« Yami-Bakura ? »

L'albinos me dévisage, froidement. Je tente de le remercier, mais je suis interrompue par l'autre homme qui se relève. Il attrape mon épée et la pointe dans notre direction.

« Pathétique. » Crache l'albinos, calmement.

Il se jette sur nous et hurle :

« Crève ! Morveux !

\- Pff. » Fit Yami-Bakura. Exaspéré.

Il lui attrape le bras et le plaque violemment contre le sol. Le garçon a beau être maigrichon, il a de la force.

L'albinos murmure à l'oreille de sa victime :

« Ne pense pas que j'en ai déjà fini avec toi. Non. J'ai juste hâte de voir la douleur sur ton visage lorsque je te torturerai. J'en frémis d'impatience ! » Dit-il, en le poignardant.

Quel sadisme… Moi qui me demandais s'il pouvait tuer quelqu'un, j'ai ma réponse.

« A…Arrête ça ! Dis-je.

\- pff, Yûki… Tu es bien mal placée pour me dire de ne pas tuer. » Je sursaute à ses paroles. Il se mit à rire. Un rire effroyablement sadique et sinistre. J'en profite pour attraper mon objet Millénaire, et le pointe vers lui.

« Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Je pense qu'il a assez payé comme ça !

\- Pff… Tu oses me défier ?

\- Arrête !

\- Ferme-là ! »

J'attrape ses mains et le plaque contre le sol.

« S'il te plait… Arrête ! »

Il me regarde avec surprise. L'homme qui était au sol se lève, péniblement. Il tente de fuir.

« Eh, reviens toi ! Je n'ai pas fini ! » Crie l'albinos.

Il essaie de me repousser pour le poursuivre. Je cherche à toute vitesse, dans ma tête, quelque chose que je peux faire pour l'arrêter. Je décide alors de mordre le cou de l'adolescent, de toutes mes forces. Il grogne de surprise, non de douleur. En tout cas, l'homme a eu le temps de fuir.

« Mais t'es stupide où quoi ?!

\- C'est toi qui es stupide, Yami-Bakura ! »

Il me regarde froidement et se lève. Je range mon épée dans mon sac. Espérant qu'il ne l'a pas vu. Nous prenons le chemin du retour. Je lui pose des questions, j'aimerais le titiller un peu.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

\- C'est Bakura qui voulait te sauver. Pas moi.

\- Certes, mais tu l'as fait…

\- pff. Cet idiot est trop faible pour se battre. Ces types n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de lui. Je ne souhaite pas prendre le risque d'abîmer mon hôte. Il m'héberge en lui, j'ai encore besoin de lui. » Dit-il, avec un sourire narquois. Je ne lui réponds pas.

Il commence à faire froid, et je regarde avec envie le long manteau noir de Yami-Bakura. Il est classe et lui va si bien…

« J'ai froid. Dis-je, timidement.

\- C'est ton problème.

\- Pff… Tu ne veux pas me prêter ton manteau ?

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. » Dit-il, exaspéré.

J'attrape son manteau, le faisant délicatement glisser le long de ses bras. Et hop, je l'enfile. Il se retrouve en T-shirt. Il soupire, me voyant lui tirer la langue. Mais il ne se fâche pas. Je pense qu'il est las de se fâcher pour des « pathétiques humains ». Je souris en enfouissant mon visage dans ce manteau, et en respirant son doux parfum. Après cet épisode, je suis presque sûre d'une chose… Mais mes pensées sont interrompues, voyant Yûgi et les autres, arriver face à nous.

Yami prend la place du jeune garçon. Il dit de son ton grave :

« Qu'as-tu fais à Yûki, Yami-Bakura ?!

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous tachés de sang ?! » S'emporte jôno-Uchi, sous le regard choqué et inquiet d'Anzu.

Honda le regarde sévèrement, prêt à bondir s'il leur fait du mal.

« Cher Pharaon. Dit l'albinos, sur un ton ironique. Quel plaisir de revoir sa Majesté ! Hahahaha ! »


	11. Chapter 11 : Amour naissant

_Chapitre 11 : Un amour naissant mais douloureux:_

Perturbée, je regarde Yami-Bakura rire au nez du Pharaon. Je comprends leur inquiétude. L'albinos et moi sommes tachés de sang… Et il tient toujours son poignard dans sa main droite. Après cet épisode, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est aller me coucher !

« Je ne me répéterai pas plus, démon ! Dit Yami. Qu'as-tu fais à Yûki ?! » Son ton est glacial.

Alors que l'albinos allait lui répondre, je décide de parler avant. Même si je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

« Tout est de ma faute. J'ai voulu me promener seule… Résultat, j'ai été attaquée par deux hommes. Yami-Bakura ne m'a pas fait de mal. Au contraire, c'est lui qui est venu me sauver. Sans lui, je ne serais peut-être plus là… » J'ai hésité à dire cette dernière phrase. Mais je pense qu'en insistant sur le fait qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, peut-être qu'il remontera dans leur estime.

« Est-ce que tout cela est vrai, au moins ? Demande Yami.

\- Je te le jure.

\- D'accord, je veux bien te croire… Mais si jamais tu lui fais quoi que ce soit, Yami-Bakura, c'est à moi que tu auras à faire.

\- Tu ne m'impressionne absolument pas, Pharaon. Dit-il, sur un ton provocateur.

\- Je t'aurai prévenu. Conclut Yami. Maintenant, je t'ordonne de libérer l'esprit de Bakura.

\- Comme tu voudras. » Dit-il sur un ton calme en fermant les yeux.

L'Anneau Millénaire se met à briller. Il en est aveuglant. Le vrai Bakura est de retour et ouvre les yeux, doucement. Il les écarquille et dit, affolé :

« Quoi, mais… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Il lève les yeux pour nous regarder.

« Mais que faisons nous dehors ?! Je ne me rappelle pas être sortis. Expliquez-moi… ? »

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Yami qui lui dit :

« Bakura… Tu étais à nouveau possédé par l'Esprit de l'Anneau.

\- Quoi ? Mais quand a t-il… ? Enfin, je me souviens de tout ce qu'il me fait faire, d'habitude ! »

Le pauvre, il est vraiment affolé.

« Je suis désolé, Bakura. Mais il semblerait que tu sois en train de perdre la mémoire lorsqu'il te contrôle. Dit Yami.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il m'a juré de me laisser voir tout ce qu'il faisait ! Pourquoi… ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais cet esprit démoniaque n'est pas un homme de confiance.

\- Je ne comprends pas… »

Sur le chemin du retour, je raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Bakura. Lorsque je lui dis qu'il a tué quelqu'un, il devient tout pâle. Je tente de le réconforter, en vain. Une fois rentrés, il monte directement se coucher, sans rien dire. Je me doute qu'il doit être en larmes. Le pauvre, il me fait de la peine.

Les autres se concertent un moment. Anzu vient me voir et murmure :

« Il y a un souci. Bakura dort dans la chambre de Yûgi. Il est son principal ennemi. J'ai peur que Yami-Bakura tente de le tuer durant son sommeil et…

\- Il ne le tuera pas.

\- Comment… ?

\- Pour lui, nous ne sommes que des pions dans un jeu. S'il veut arriver au bout de son jeu, il ne peut pas le tuer tout de suite. Je pense qu'il compte le torturer, lentement.

\- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? demande t'elle, étonnée.

\- Non. Mais je commence à le connaître, et je pense que c'est ce qu'il veut.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est trop risqué ! Yûgi ne doit plus dormir avec Bakura. Et aucun de nous n'en a envie. A part toi, Yûki.

\- Moi ? Mais… Mais pourquoi moi ? Dis-je, en rougissant.

\- Parce que tu es la seule à être plus proche de lui que nous tous.

\- Mais, je ne peux pas dormir avec un garçon ! Et je croyais que Yami ne voulait pas qu'il me fasse du mal.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il ne te fera rien. S'il-te-plaît. Accepte. »

Je rougis de plus belle.

« Bon, c'est d'accord…

\- Merci, Yûki ! » Dit Anzu en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je viens d'ailleurs de penser que du coup, elle dormira avec Yûgi. Ma meilleure amie est extrêmement maligne !

La meilleure solution est que Bakura dorme sur le canapé. Mais nous sommes ses invités, ce ne serait pas très poli.

Je monte à l'étage et rentre dans sa chambre.

« Yûgi ? Murmure t-il.

\- Non, c'est moi.

\- Yûki ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demande t-il, en se levant.

\- Je… Je pense qu'il serait mieux que ce soit moi qui dorme dans ta chambre. Ton double ne me fera rien. »

Il soupire puis dit :

« J'ai tellement peur pour toi… »

Je le prends dans mes bras, et lui murmure à l'oreille :

« Il ne me fera rien, Bakura. Pas maintenant. »

Il en profite pour me serrer contre lui, en essuyant ses larmes.

« Bonne nuit. » Lui dis-je, en me couchant dans le lit à côté.

Un peu plus tard, je me réveille. Je regarde ma montre. Trois heures du matin ?! Il est trop tôt pour se lever…

Une faible lumière me pique les yeux. Je me retourne et… Bakura joue avec sa Nintendo. J'ai l'ouïe assez puissante et le bruit des touches m'énerve !

J'attrape mon oreiller et lui balance à la figure.

« Bakura ! Tes Pokémons peuvent attendre demain ! T'as vu l'heure ?! Je veux dormir ! »

Il repose l'oreiller sur mon lit.

« D-Désolé… » Dit-il, gêné.

Je referme les yeux. Un instant plus tard, j'ai comme l'impression de sentir une masse sur mon corps. Je regarde, difficilement.

« Yami-Bakura ? » Dis-je en pensant reconnaître l'Esprit de l'Anneau.

Je le vois se pencher sur moi et déboutonner ma chemise de nuit.

« A-Arrête ça ! Obsédé ! » Dis-je en me relevant.

Je prends mon oreiller et le balance. Sauf que je viens de me rendre compte qu'il n'y a personne. J'étais juste en train de rêver ! Du coup, le pauvre Bakura se prend l'oreiller en pleine figure.

« Aïe ! Fit-il d'une petite voix aiguë. Mais j'ai rien fait !

\- Désolée, j'ai fait un… Mauvais rêve. »

J'espère pouvoir dormir cette fois.

Le lendemain, nous devons tous nous mettre à nos devoirs. Ordre de Bakura. Jôno-Uchi explose de rire en disant que c'est une plaisanterie. Mais l'albinos crie plus fort que lui.

Moi, je dois travailler sur un devoir de philosophie auquel je ne comprends rien. Je regarde Bakura avec des yeux de caniche, et l'implore.

« Aide-moi ! »

Il soupire puis me sourit. Il refuse rarement son aide, mais le pauvre semble fatigué.

« Le sujet traite sur le bonheur, c'est bien cela ? Demande t-il.

\- Oui… J'ai plein d'idées, mais je ne sais comment les placer. »

L'albinos m'explique alors le devoir. Après avoir bien travaillé ensemble, il me demande.

« Es-tu heureuse ?

\- Non. » Dis-je, aussitôt.

Le garçon se retourne sur moi, et semble choqué.

« Pourquoi ? Dit-il, étonné.

\- Il me manque quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Je ne peux pas en parler.

\- Yûki…

\- C'est trop… Cucu pour que j'en parle. Dis-je, en souriant.

\- Mais… Continu t-il. Tu n'es pas heureuse avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne suis pas extrêmement malheureuse non plus, Bakura. C'est juste qu'il me manque quelque chose pour que je le sois réellement. »

Il demeure silencieux un instant, puis dit :

« Je comprends… »

Il se lève et retourne à son Anglais.

Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et que j'en souffre. Bakura est mon meilleur ami, mais je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de moi. Et le connaissant, je sais déjà qu'il me répondra qu'il suffit d'attendre la bonne personne…

Je le regarde discrètement. Je sais que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dés l'instant où je l'ai vu. Je me l'avoue enfin. Mais… Je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même. J'aime peut-être Bakura, mais je suis éperdument amoureuse de Yami-Bakura. L'un est un ange, l'autre un démon. Bakura est parfois trop passif. J'aimerais tellement faire apparaître l'Esprit Maléfique ! Mais ne serait-ce pas égoïste de faire souffrir mon meilleur ami pour satisfaire mes propres désirs ?

Pourtant, je suis persuadée qu'il y a une part de gentillesse chez Yami-Bakura. Et c'est ça, que je veux prouver. Même si son côté maléfique ne me déplaît pas.

Après avoir fini mon devoir, je vais dans le jardin. L'herbe est verte et haute. Jôno-Uchi est allongé et contemple une photo. Je m'approche discrètement de lui. Sur la photo, une jeune fille est là. Elle a les cheveux longs, bruns aux reflets roux, et les yeux marron. Elle semble jeune et fragile. Elle porte un uniforme et a un sourire angélique.

« C'est ta fiancée ?! » Dis-je au blond.

Le garçon sursaute et regarde dans toutes les directions.

« Ah ! Yûki ? Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Je t'ai juste surpris à admirer cette jeune fille. Dis-je, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Cette jeune fille, c'est Shizuka*, ma petite sœur.

\- Tu as une sœur ? Mais tu n'en parles jamais… Et je ne l'ai pas vue lorsque je suis venue chez toi.

\- En effet… C'est un sujet familial, mais je sais que je peux t'en parler sans crainte. Lorsque nous étions enfants, mes parents ont divorcé. Ma mère est partie avec Shizuka, me laissant avec mon père.

\- Oh, je comprends…

\- Shizuka avait une grave maladie. Elle a failli devenir aveugle. Mais grâce à la prime que j'ai touché au Royaume des Duellistes, j'ai pu financer son opération et ainsi la sauver.

\- C'est très généreux ! C'est pour cela qu'elle paraît si fragile… Quel âge a-t-elle ?

\- Elle vient d'avoir quatorze ans.

\- je vois, j'espère la rencontrer un jour !

\- Ah, moi aussi ! » Dit-il en souriant. « Mais Honda va encore lui faire la coure… »

\- Et donc toi, tu es intéressé par Maï !

\- Mais ça suffit, oui ! J'aime pas cette fille !

\- Mouais… »

Le blond, vexé comme un poux, se lève et rentre dans la maison. J'aime bien le taquiner, c'est amusant.

La fin de la matinée approche. Pendant que Jôno-Uchi et Honda achètent, encore, des boîtes de gâteaux, Yûgi et Anzu se baladent en ville. Nous avons prévu cet après-midi, ou dans la semaine, de nous balader en forêt. J'ai hâte ! J'espère que nous pourrons voir des loups !

Alors que je lis tranquillement sur un fauteuil, Bakura vient me parler.

« Dis-moi, Yûki, est-ce que tu as ramené ton maillot de bain ?

\- Heu, oui, pourquoi ? » Je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir.

« Que dirais-tu de venir te baigner avec moi ? La mer est encore chaude, c'est le moment d'en profiter. »

Il semble gêné et passe sa main droite sur sa nuque. Après une courte hésitation, je lui dis :

« C'est d'accord ! »

Nous voici donc sur la plage. Heureusement qu'il fait encore chaud ! C'est rare pour la saison, mais je ne me plain pas.

Bakura se met immédiatement en maillot de bain. Le sien est noir, et lui va très bien ! En revanche, moi, j'ai un peu honte de me déshabiller devant lui. Nous nous sommes déjà vu en maillot de bain au camping, mais nous n'étions pas aussi proches. Je me déshabille assez lentement pour laisser paraître un bikini violet. J'ai tellement honte !

« Bon, tu viens ?! » S'impatiente-t-il.

Je rentre dans l'eau et ressors aussitôt.

« Ah ! Mais c'est trop froid !

\- Tu vas t'y habituer !

\- En attendant, j'ai froid ! Ah ! » Je me suis mise à crier au moment où une vague m'a éclaboussé. Le garçon rit doucement et se rapproche de moi en nageant.

« Ca va aller. » Dit-il sur un ton rassurant en me prenant la main.

L'eau nous arrive à la taille. Bakura me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je suppose qu'il le fait dans le but de me réchauffer. En levant les yeux sur lui, Yami-Bakura a repris son contrôle.

« Toi ?! Fis-je.

\- Salutations !

\- Crétin ! C'est moi qui dis « salutations » d'habitude…

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que ce mot t'étais attribué ! Dit-il, sur un ton ironique.

\- Ca va… Tu ne pourrais pas laisser Bakura profiter de sa vie ?!

\- Mais il profite de sa vie ! En restant chez lui derrière sa console. C'est sa manière d'en profiter !

\- C'est vrai que c'est toujours plus drôle de piller les tombeaux des Pharaons…

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est excitant ! » Dit-il, en écarquillent les yeux, fou de joie. « Et puis, reprit-il, c'est plus moi que Bakura qui voulait me baigner.

\- Avec toi.

\- pardon ?

\- Je finissais ta phrase.

\- Sauf que je ne t'y inclue pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

\- C'est Bakura, j'ai rien demandé moi.

\- Cela devient bien compliqué…

\- Il lui arrive de vouloir quelque chose, mais comme il est trop coincé pour le faire, alors je le fais.

\- Donc tu l'aides.

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je fais seulement ce qu'il me plaît ! Le reste, je m'en fiche. Du style, demander à quelqu'un s'il joue à Pokémon, ça je m'en tape.

\- C'est bien Pokémon ! Me défendis-je.

\- Je préfère Duel de Monstre. Surtout lorsqu'une vie est en jeu. Dit-il, avec un sourire sadique.

\- Ok. » Conclus-je froidement.

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui, et lui jette de l'eau froide en pleine figure. Il semble étonné, puis me dit, froidement :

« Gamine. »

Sans me sentir vexée, je continue de lui balancer de l'eau à la figure, de plus en plus vite.

« Mais t'arrêtes, oui ! » S'énerve t-il.

Il se rapproche de moi, me forçant à mettre la tête sous l'eau. Je remonte vite à la surface.

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! Me fâchais-je en lui frappant la tête. J'en profite pour lui mettre aussi la tête sous l'eau. Sauf que, lorsqu'il remonte sa tête, il a une algue verte bien dégoûtante dans les cheveux. Il se hâte de la rejeter à l'eau. Il me fixe et me dit, sur un ton menaçant :

« Toi… J'espère que tu sais courir vite !

\- Merde. »

Je me rapproche du bord à toute vitesse, mais j'arrive trop tard. Yami-Bakura me rattrape et me plaque le dos contre le sol. Il me dévisage de haut en bas, fier de lui.

« Pff. » Fis-je.

Il continue de me regarder, mais cette fois, il a une étrange lueur dans ses yeux. On dirait presque du désir ! Il me dit :

« Hé, tu sais que tu es très sexy dans ce maillot de bain.

\- P-Pardon ? Dis-je. J'ai du mal à articuler, et je suis très gênée !

\- Oui, et je suppose que tu l'es d'autant plus si je le retire. Enfin ça, c'est à moi de le vérifier. » Finit-il, avec un sourire narquois.

Je suis pétrifiée ! Déjà que c'est la première fois qu'un garçon me fait ce genre de compliment, il faut en plus que ce soit Yami-Bakura ! La vache !

Le garçon commence à dénouer le haut de mon maillot, profitant de mon instant… d'évasion.

« C'est qu'il est sérieux en plus ! Dis-je, en revenant sur terre. « Arrête ça ! » J'essaie de le repousser. « C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, et puis même, non ! Bordel ! » C'est à peine si j'arrive à contrôler mes paroles.

Il se relève.

« C'était une blague. Je ne vais rien faire. Pauvre mortelle. Dit-il, en se moquant.

\- Ah, vraiment ? » Dis-je, soulagée.

Sauf que lui n'a pas compris que je suis soulagée.

\- Tu sembles déçue… Tu voudrais, peut-être ?

\- Bien sûr que non, crétin ! »

Je retourne m'habiller. C'est étrange, cette réplique… On aurait dit le moment où j'ai rêvé de l'homme qui lui ressemble. Il a à peu près la même manière de s'exprimer. Je suis persuadée que c'est lui. Mais comment lui en parler ? Soit il me prendra pour une folle, soit… Je ne sais pas… Oh, au point où j'en suis.

« Yami-Bakura… Tu n'aurais pas été égyptien, à l'époque du Pharaon ? » Ohlàlà, ma phrase ne veut rien dire. Evidemment, il se moque de moi.

« T'es stupide où quoi ?! Bien sûr puisque je t'ai déjà dit que je l'ai connu. T'as vraiment pas de mémoire ma pauvre.

\- Hmm… C'est vrai. Mais, est-ce que nous deux, nous nous sommes connus ?

\- Non. » Dit-il froidement en partant.

Je suis très déçue. Je voulais qu'il me réponde « oui ». Au moins, ce rêve aurait eu un sens. Ou alors, il me ment. Mais pourquoi ? Et il avait si souvent l'air de prétendre le contraire. Ne lâchant pas l'affaire, je lui demande :

« Et le Dieu Anubis alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir dit le haïr si je n'ai rien à voir avec ton passé en Egypte ?

\- C'est pas tes affaires. Occupe-toi de tes fesses.

\- Je t'ennui moi !

\- Pauvre enfant…

\- Pff… Et bien moi j'apprécie beaucoup ce Dieu !

\- Content pour toi… Dit-il, ironique.

\- Il est plus sympa que toi si ça se trouve !

\- Ho, vraiment ? On va bien rigoler, dans ce cas.

\- Comment ça ?... Eh réponds-moi quand je te parle ! Et ne rentre pas à la maison torse-nu, on n'est pas en Egypte ! Eh, tu m'écoutes ?! Crétin ! »

Bon sang, il est vraiment étrange… Et puis, il me fait honte à se balader torse-nu !

« Les nudistes sont de l'autre côté ! » Luis dis-je, pour le forcer à me répondre.

Il s'arrête et me dit, sans se retourner :

« Tu veux peut-être que j'enlève mon pantalon pour paraître plus crédible ?

\- Non merci ! Criais-je, en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Alors ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

Mais qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de lui… ?

Le midi, Anzu me rappelle un événement que j'avais complètement oublié :

« C'est Halloween à la fin de la semaine. Vous avez prévu de vous déguiser ? Demande-t-elle, avec le sourire.

\- J'avais complètement zappé ! dit Honda

\- Ouais, on n'en parle pas trop dans le coin. Dit Jôno-Uchi.

\- Mais ça peut être sympa de se déguiser et de demander des bonbons chez les gens. Dis-je.

\- Ouais, on va envoyer Yûgi. Personne ne devinera qu'il est en première. Dit Jôno-Uchi en explosant de rire.

\- Hé ! Ca suffit ! S'énerve le garçon.

\- Et le soir on se promènera dans les bois. » Dit Bakura, sur un ton innocent.

Tous le regardent, choqués. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de faire ce genre de proposition. Ou alors c'est encore un coup de Yami-Bakura.

« T'es sérieux là ? Dit Jôno-Uchi.

\- Poule mouillé. Répond Honda.

\- Si personne ne veut, j'irai avec Yûki. Dit-il.

\- Yami-Bakura, arrête tes bêtises ! » Dis-je, en criant.

L'albinos rigole tout seul puis dit :

« C'était une blague. Moi-même ça m'effraie. »

Comment savoir si c'est le vrai Bakura qui parle ? Surtout s'il ne se souvient pas de ce que son double lui fait faire.

« Donc, ça marche, on fête Halloween… ? Demande Anzu.

\- Avec joie ! » Disons-nous, en chœur.

Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin fêter ma fête préférée avec des amis. Une fois encore, je ne serai plus seule. C'est vrai que tout ce que je faisais seule, j'ai enfin quelqu'un avec qui le partager. Les sorties à la piscine, au cinéma, au musée, les ballades en forêt, les pyjamas party, l'aide dans les devoirs… Je ne pensais jamais connaître tout cela avec une bande d'amis, et maintenant, je peux enfin vivre ces moments. Nous sommes un groupe soudé et extrêmement complice. Si l'un se sent mal, tous les autres le remarquent. Nous avons juste besoin d'échanger un regard, ou des petits signes pour comprendre ce que l'autre veut dire. Nous n'abandonnons jamais l'un de nos amis et on l'encourage jusqu'au bout. Dans notre groupe, chacun a sa propre histoire qu'il fait, tôt ou tard, partager. Vraiment, je ne regrette pas qu'ils soient venus pour ces vacances. Je m'en veux d'avoir boudé Bakura, alors que c'est grâce à lui que nous nous amusons tous.

La nuit tombe et je suis avec Bakura dans la chambre. On s'amuse à s'affronter dans des parties de Duel de Monstres, sur table. C'est la première fois que je le vois jouer. Et j'ignorais qu'il possédait un Deck « Occulte ». Yami-Bakura doit encore y être pour quelque chose, mais qu'importe, j'adore son jeu ! Dans le mien, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je possède beaucoup de cartes ressemblant à des animaux comme : Croc Argenté, l'Aigle Ailé, la Hyène, le Dragon aux Cornes Blanches, le Tigre Clairvoyant*… J'ai pas mal de Dragons. Et puis, j'ai aussi le Magicien et la Magicienne des Ténèbres, la Nécrophobie des Ténèbres, où encore Dame Harpie. Bref, mon jeu ne ressemble à rien, mais j'arrive à battre Bakura qui n'est pas mauvais joueur. Je ne suis pas dingue de ce jeu comme Yûgi, mais il nous demande d'adopter sa propre stratégie pour vaincre l'adversaire. C'est un jeu où il faut réfléchir et faire attention au moindre détail, il faut surtout se faire confiance et ne pas baisser les bras. Vraiment, j'adore ce jeu !

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Dit l'albinos.

\- Bonne nuit, je te rebattrai demain !

\- Haha, nous verrons bien. » Dit-il, avec un clin d'œil.

Je me demande si je vais vraiment réussir à m'endormir avec lui… Voilà pas que maintenant, monsieur parle dans son sommeil. J'ai été ravie d'entendre « J'aime les crêpes ! » tôt le matin. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis levée et je l'ai secoué comme un prunier.

« Mais t'arrêtes oui !

\- Whoa ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Dit-il, en se réveillant d'un coup.

\- Tu parles dans ton sommeil…

\- Oh… Désolé. »

Un drôle de bruit se fait entendre dans la maison.

« C'est quoi ça ? Dis-je, en chuchotant.

\- Heu… Le bois, c'est le bois qui craque !

\- Ah… Ben j'en ai pas eu l'impression. »

De nouveau, le même bruit se fit entendre.

\- Je… J'ai peur… Fit Bakura.

\- Andouille ! Un homme n'est pas censé avoir peur pour ça !

\- Mais… Je… Enfin… C'était bizarre aussi.

\- Ta maison est hantée où quoi ?! » Dis-je en entendant un nouveau bruit.

L'albinos me dit, d'une voix timide :

« Tu sais Yûki, tu peux dormir avec moi si tu as peur.

\- C'est pas plutôt pour te rassurer que tu me le propose ?! Bon, d'accord, trouillard. »

Je me glisse délicatement sous les couvertures. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais non, Bakura se retourne. Alors, pour lui montrer que ça m'énerve, je le force à se retourner et je me blottis contre lui.

« Yûki… ? Fit-il, étonné.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Oh, je vois. » Dit-il en refermant ses bras sur moi.

Je m'endors aussitôt.

C'est en nous réveillant le matin que nous sommes super gênés. Le garçon n'arrive pas à me regarder, alors je lui dis :

« Bakura, ce n'est pas comme si l'ont avait couché ensemble ! »

Le garçon qui était en train de boire de l'eau recrache tout d'un coup.

« Yûki ! » S'énerve t-il. Il est tout rouge !

Je me surprends moi-même à dire cela. C'est plus un sujet que je ne n'aborde jamais, même pas avec Anzu ! Mais c'est amusant de voir la réaction de Bakura. Il est vraiment très drôle !

Pour le fameux bruit, Jôno-Uchi s'est levé en pleine nuit et s'est pris le balai dans les jambes. En tout cas, il nous aura bien fait rire !

Dans l'après-midi, Bakura me propose de me promener avec lui. J'accepte, bien sûr. Mais comment savoir si c'est lui qui me fait cette proposition ou si c'est Yami-Bakura ? C'est vraiment compliqué avec ces deux là.

Durant la promenade sur la plage, je n'ose pas lui parler de Yami-Bakura. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire qu'on s'est baigné et qu'il a failli me déshabiller, même si il me faisait une blague. Voyant que je suis bien silencieuse, il me dit :

« Donc… Il paraît que tu veux un akita ?

\- Oui, mais le problème c'est que mes parents ne veulent pas trop. Nous avons déjà un chat… Et ils veulent que je sorte mon argent si j'en veux vraiment un…

\- Je vois. Pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

\- Même trois ans d'argent de poche ne suffiraient pas !

\- je comprends. Bon, je verrai pour Noël.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai largement les moyens de t'offrir un chiot akita.

\- Mais enfin ! Ca me gêne… C'est très gentil, mais ne dépense pas ton argent comme ça !

\- Nous verrons à ce moment là.

\- Mais, Bakura… ! »

Le garçon me sourit, je sens qu'il est inutile d'insister. Mais c'est vraiment gênant. Je pense qu'il a piqué une crise de jalousie lorsqu'il a vu Marik m'offrir un cadeau… Je le comprends, mais c'est beaucoup trop.

Discrètement, Bakura me prend la main. Je m'arrête un instant, ne m'y attendant pas.

« Bakura… ? »

Il fait un sourire angélique en me voyant rougir. Il s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Nous restons un instant à dévorer le regard de l'autre. Puis nous nous remettons à marcher. Le garçon me prend toujours la main. Je ne dis rien et ne sais que penser. Je pourrais être folle de joie, mais le problème est qu'il y a Yami-Bakura. Comment deux âmes dans un même corps peuvent-elles être si différentes ?

J'ai un pincement au cœur en regardant Bakura. Il se donne du mal pour me plaire en ce moment on dirait… Ou alors, le connaissant, c'est juste une belle preuve d'amitié. Et pendant ce temps, moi, j'essaie de plaire à son double maléfique. Je ne veux vraiment pas lui faire de la peine, mais un jour il finira par comprendre que j'ai un faible pour Yami-Bakura. J'aimerais qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais.

Nous nous asseyons face à la mer. Bon, ben ce n'est pas lui qui me proposera de me baigner, c'est sûr !

« J'aimerais bien être dans « Pirates des Caraïbes » et naviguer sur le l'océan pendant des mois. Dis-je, d'un coup.

\- Ben voyons, tu voudrais être dans la piraterie ? Dit-il, ironique.

\- Je ne suis pas pour le vol, mais j'aime tellement ce film ! Cela pourrait être amusant. A condition de ne pas nettoyer le bateau…

\- Tu serais jolie dans une tenue de pirate. Dit-il, au creux de mon oreille.

\- Hmm… Merci, c'est gentil ! » Dis-je, gênée.

Nous contemplons l'étendue de la mer encore un instant, puis nous rentrons. En tout cas, c'était très agréable. Et l'odeur de l'eau salée, j'adore !

Le soir, je me jette dans mon lit pour m'endormir. Bakura est surpris mais semble aussi fatigué. Et puis, je crois qu'il en a un peu marre de perdre contre moi aux « Duels de Monstres ». Il faudra que je pense à affronter Yami un jour, lui qui est surnommé le « Roi du Jeu ». D'ailleurs, Yami est un personnage très mystérieux, mais sa complicité avec Yûgi est remarquable. Je les admire, tous les deux. Quand je pense qu'il était Pharaon dans l'ancienne Egypte. Quel veinard !

A force de penser, je finis par m'endormir. En ouvrant les yeux, je suis aveuglée par la lumière du soleil, et j'arrive à ressentir une forte chaleur. En regardant autour de moi, je peux voir du sable à mes pieds ainsi que quelques pyramides au loin. L'Egypte, une fois encore. Que va me montrer mon rêve cette fois-ci ?

Face à moi, se trouve un sanctuaire. Je suppose qu'il est dédié aux Divinités égyptiennes.

Une jeune femme avance vers le sanctuaire. C'est elle, encore cette même égyptienne. Mais qui est-elle à la fin ? Elle porte une longue robe blanche qui descend jusqu'aux pieds. Elle est très élégante et légèrement ouverte on peut voir sa jambe gauche. Elle porte aussi des sandales beiges et une ceinture dorée à la taille. Ses bras sont envahis de bracelets en or, elle en a aussi un sur le haut de chaque bras. Elle a mis un collier représentant un faucon dont les ailes lui entourent le cou. Pour finir, ses cheveux noirs sont détachés et elle a quelques plumes qui les mettent en valeur. Elle a dans les bras un panier rempli de fruits et rentre avec dans le sanctuaire.

Lorsqu'elle ressort, un homme arrive, face à elle. Je n'arrive pas à identifier son visage, mais il me semble étrangement familier et proche. Il dégage une énergie bienfaitrice. Il semble confiant et puissant.

« Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu. Pardon. Dit la jeune femme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Mais, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'apprends que tu te rends à Cynopolis. J'ai donc décidé de venir en découvrir la raison. Alors, que fais-tu dans la ville dédiée aux chiens ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que cela te dérange. Et bien, pour te dire la vérité, je viens ici fréquemment dans le but d'offrir des offrandes au Président du pavillon Divin*.

\- Le Président du pavillon Divin, dis-tu ? Tu veux parler du Dieu Anubis ?

\- En effet. Et, je suis heureuse de pouvoir lui donner des offrandes. N'est-il pas un Dieu à la fois fabuleux, mais aussi redouté ? Dit-elle, fascinée.

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais penses-tu également à faire cela pour les autres Divinités qui protègent notre beau pays ?

\- Je… Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps… » La jeune femme paraît si gênée ! A ce niveau là, nous sommes semblables.

« Ah… Ecoute, j'apprécie ce que tu fais, et puisse Anubis être reconnaissant de la dévotion que tu lui porte, mais… Ne néglige pas les autres Dieux tout puissants de l'Egypte. Ils pourraient se retourner contre toi, et tu ne peux rien faire face au courroux divin.

\- J'en suis bien consciente. Je ne néglige pas les autres Dieux, au contraire. Mais n'existe-t-il pas différents prêtres pour chacune de nos divinités ?

\- Tu n'es pas une prêtresse que je sache. Ma chère petite sœur… Ne t'éloigne pas plus de tes fonctions. Nourris les Dieux de ta foi si tu le veux, mais n'oublie pas ta priorité majeure. Et à force de vénérer le Maître des Embaumeurs, il finira par croire que tu cherches à avoir le cœur plus léger que la plume sur la Balance Divine, lorsqu'il te jugera. A la frontière de l'Au-delà, à cause de cette foi trop intense à son égard, avec ta fonction, il pensera que tu cherches à… Le forcer à te favoriser lors de la pesée de l'âme. Tu comprends ce que je veux te faire entendre ? »

L'égyptienne reste silencieuse un instant. Elle répond juste par un « bien » qui sonne faux. Elle ne veut pas abandonner les rites pour Anubis, on dirait.

Ils montent tous deux sur un bel étalon noir et s'élancent dans le désert égyptien.

Le paysage s'évanouit d'un seul coup pour laisser place à un autre. Cette-fois, la même jeune fille est allongée dans le sable brûlant. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, elle porte une robe blanche très légère. Elle lui arrive au-dessus des genoux et est un peu décolletée sa bretelle droite lui tombe sur le bras. Elle porte moins de bijoux, à part un collier en forme de tête de chacal. A côté d'elle est allongé l'homme qui ressemble à Bakura. Il n'a pas son long manteau rouge et est habillé comme la première fois où j'ai rêvé de lui. Il porte juste une jupe bleu nuit qui lui arrive au-dessus des genoux. Sont torse et ses bras sont extrêmement musclés, mais sans l'être trop non plus. Il n'en n'est pas repoussant. Bien au contraire ! Il est parfait ! Et ses cheveux blancs sont ébouriffés ! La vache ! Est-ce Yami-Bakura lorsqu'il était égyptien ? Si c'est bien lui, il est encore plus beau qu'à mon époque !

Le garçon fait glisser ses doigts dans ceux de la jeune fille. Il la dévore du regard et lui dit :

« Et, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Une fille comme toi doit bien avoir une place intéressante. Tu n'es pas une simple paysanne et cela se voit… Serais-tu une princesse ? Mais cela me paraîtrai étrange…

\- Haha, non. En fait je suis… je ne te le dirai pas ! » Dit-elle, en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune homme la regarde avec une tête joueuse.

« Et pourquoi donc ? Me serais-je trompé sur toi ?

\- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

\- Dis le moi ! Insiste t-il en s'allongeant sur elle.

\- Bon ça va, je vais te le dire ! En vérité, je suis prêtresse.

\- Prêtresse ? Hmm, je vois, et quel est le Dieu que tu sers ?

\- Le splendide Anubis.

\- Tu dois venir de Cynopolis alors ?

\- Non, mais je m'y rends souvent.

\- Et cela te plaît ?

\- C'est la plus belle des professions pour moi ! Et toi ? A part passer ton temps à voler ?

\- Le matin je vole, l'après-midi je fais la sieste, et le soir je vole ! Sinon, bah, j'essaie de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire… Ou alors je rends visite aux prostituées. »

La jeune fille le regarde sévèrement et le repousse avec dégoût.

« Je plaisantais ! Fit-il.

\- J'espère bien ! »

La jeune fille pose délicatement son visage au creux du cou du jeune homme qui l'enlace.

Le décor s'évanouit peu à peu. Mes yeux s'ouvrent petit à petit. Mais curieusement, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je veux à nouveaux vivre ces rêves mystérieux et paisibles. En me retournant dans mon lit, j'ai la surprise de découvrir Yami-Bakura sous mes couvertures.

« Yo ! Fit-il, amusé.

\- Toi ?! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais encore ?!

\- Moi ? Rien. En revanche, toi tu m'as appelé.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais appelé !

\- Si. Je t'ai entendu au fond de l'Anneau millénaire. Alors je suis apparu. Tu ne disais rien, mais ton âme m'a appelé. Donc je me suis incrusté.

\- Alors, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai fais ce rêve ?

\- Quel rêve ? » Il semble sincère cette-fois. Il n'en sait réellement rien.

« Laisse tomber…

\- Comme tu veux, moi je m'en moque profondément !

\- Crétin… »

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever et lui non plus. Jusqu'au moment où…

« Yami-Bakura ?

\- Oui ?

\- Retire ta main de ma cuisse abruti !

\- Oh, je ne pensais pas que cela te dérangerai. Au contraire, je t'imaginais me tomber dans les bras !

\- Tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis !

\- En effet.

\- Andouille ! »

En me levant, j'entends la voix du garçon de mon rêve raisonner dans ma tête : « Bon, et bien à partir de maintenant je t'appellerai Miss Anubis ! »

Je me retourne sur l'albinos.

« Quoi ? Demandais-je.

\- J'ai rien dis. Maintenant elle entend des voix. Pauvre mortelle ! »

On dirait comme… Une suite à mon rêve. Me suis-je réveillée trop tôt ?

En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose. « Miss Anubis » ? Étrangement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce surnom quelque part. Mais j'aime bien !

L'après-midi, nous nous promenons sur la plage en groupe.

« Bataille de sable ! » Hurle d'un coup Jôno-Uchi en prenant une poignée de sable dans la main.

« Quoi… ? » Fit Honda qui se prend le sable en plein visage. « Abruti ! Tu vas voir ! » Se fâche t-il.

Et voilà, c'est partit ! A cause de Jôno-Uchi nous sommes obligés de balancer du sable dans la figure de l'autre.

« Il va falloir se doucher après… » Soupire Anzu en regardant l'état de ses cheveux bruns.

Avec le sable mouillé, Jôno-Uchi et Honda ont carrément construit des forteresses.

« On aura tout vu ! » Dis-je en rigolant.

Les deux garçons s'envoient des grains de sable comme des fauves. Sauf qu'ils sont complètement ridicules… j'ai honte lorsque les gens qui se promènent nous regardent.

« Bon on rentre maintenant ! » Se fâche Anzu.

Quelques jours s'écoulent. Des jours où on a surtout passé notre temps à travailler. On a eu l'occasion de sortir un peu, mais nous étions trop occupés avec nos devoirs. On avait surtout l'intention de terminer avant Halloween. Le fameux jour arrive enfin. Nous avons tous acheté des costumes séparément, afin que cela soit une surprise pour ce soir.

L'après-midi, je suis sortie me promener avec Anzu, cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas sortie seule avec elle. J'ai une irrésistible envie de lui parler de mes rêves sur l'Egypte. Mais que va-t-elle en penser ? Et est-ce une bonne chose ?

« Anzu ?

\- Oui ?

\- Dis-moi, t'arrives t-il de faire des rêves similaires et qui paraissent réels ? » Encore une fois, j'ai l'impression que ma phrase n'a aucun sens !

« Des rêves qui paraissent réels ? Oui, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ?

\- En fait… je n'osais pas en parler mais… Cela fait un moment que je rêve de l'Egypte. Ces rêves me semblent si familiers.

\- Tu as des origines égyptiennes alors c'est peut-être pour cela. C'est peut-être ton envie d'aller en Egypte qui se manifeste dans tes rêves. Comment sont-ils ?

\- Souvent, je rêve de la même femme. Je ne sais rien d'elle, mais elle fréquente un homme qui ressemble à Bakura. Dans mon dernier rêve, elle lui a avoué être prêtresse d'Anubis.

\- Je vois. Une égyptienne, Bakura et Anubis… Ce sont surtout tes propres goûts que tu vois dans tes rêves. Tu sais, les rêves sont tellement incompréhensibles parfois, qu'il vaut mieux ne pas se casser la tête avec.

\- Ah… Oui, tu as raison.

\- C'est peut-être ton imagination. Ne te tracasse pas avec cela ! Dit-elle, en souriant.

\- Oui, merci, Anzu ! »

Désolée Anzu, mais je suis sûre que ces rêves ont une signification. Et je veux la trouver. J'ai peut-être eu tord d'en parler. Le seul qui pourra m'aider est Yami-Bakura. Lui, aider quelqu'un ? Cela serait le début de la fin du monde, oui ! Il ne fait que mentir et dédaigner les autres ! Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y songer…

De jeunes enfants sont déguisés et s'amusent à sonner chez les gens pour les bonbons. Ils sont mignons ! Quand je pense que lorsque j'étais enfant, ma mère m'accompagnait car je n'avais personne… Aujourd'hui, je peux enfin m'amuser !

Le soir, j'enfile mon costume. En rentrant dans le salon, les autres sont tous déjà prêts. Yûgi porte le costume du Magicien des Ténèbres, son monstre favori. Honda est déguisé en momie, Jôno-Uchi en mort vivant et Anzu en sorcière.

« Bonjour l'originalité ! Balance le blond à Honda.

\- Tu peux parler toi ! Répond-il.

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! » Se fâche Anzu.

Sa robe noire est adorable ! Elle est un peu courte et la jupe est bouffante. Elle a mis des chaussures à talon, un grand chapeau et a pris un balais. Il manque un chat noir pour être assorti à son déguisement !

Jôno-Uchi s'est contenté de porter des vêtements déchirés avec du sang artificiel. Il s'est maquillé de façon à avoir un visage très pâle. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux sont grises.

Honda, quant à lui, a le corps rempli de bandelettes.

« Honda, ne me dis pas que tu as pris le papier toilette pour ton déguisement ! Dit Jôno-Uchi.

\- Et toi tu portes des vieux torchons ?! Pff… »

Yûgi reste clame, et son costume violet met bien ses yeux en valeur, je trouve.

« Bakura est en retard… » Soupire Anzu.

« Y-Yûki, tu nous as fais quoi là ? Demande Honda.

\- Et bien… je suis déguisée en loup !

\- J'ai cru que c'était des oreilles de chat ! Se moque Jôno-Uchi.

\- N'importe quoi… » Dis-je.

Je suis entièrement vêtue de noir. Je porte des oreilles et une queue de loup, et mes vêtements sont en fausse fourrure. J'ai aussi mis des lentilles afin que mes yeux verts deviennent ambrés. Je n'ai pas besoin de mettre de fausses dents, elles sont suffisamment longue comme ça !

« Ah, enfin te voilà Bakura ! » Dit Anzu.

Il est trop mignon ! Il s'est déguisé en vampire. Il porte de hautes bottes et un pantalon noir. Il a un chemisier blanc avec un veston rouge et une longue cape noire. Il n'a pas besoin de se maquiller car sa peau est déjà très blanche.

« Bon, dit Jôno-Uchi. On fait comme on a dit. Dans le panier à bonbons, lorsqu'on en a trop, on met le sac poubelle par-dessus les bonbons. Comme ça, les gens croiront qu'on n'a rien ! Dit-il en riant tout seul.

\- C'est malhonnête… Dit Anzu.

\- On s'en fiche, tant qu'il y en a assez pour tout le monde ! Dit Yûgi.

\- Bon y va ! » Dit Honda.

Il fait nuit noire et nous voilà à sonner chez les gens, comme des enfants. Ce qu'une vieille dame nous fait savoir :

« Je ne donne pas de bonbons aux grands gaillards comme vous ! Au revoir ! Dit-elle en claquant la porte.

\- Vieille mégère ! » Hurle Jôno-Uchi.

On décampe en vitesse avant que la dame ne revienne.

« Bon, à qui le tour ? Demande Honda.

\- Je sais ! Fit Jôno-Uchi. On va sonner là-bas, et on envoi juste Yûgi !

\- Pourquoi moi ?! Parce que j'ai une toute petite taille ?! Tu m'énerves ! » S'énerve t-il.

Seulement, il y va quand même. La personne lui ayant ouvert est aussi une dame âgée. Attendrie par son costume et tripotant ses joues, elle lui offre plein de bonbons.

« La vache ! Ca marche en plus ! Dis-je.

\- On va t'envoyer avec Anzu ! » Propose Yûgi.

A la prochaine maison, un homme nous ouvre. Il ne voit pas les autres qui sont cachés dans un coin. L'homme, sous le charme, nous donne deux plaques de chocolat.

« Alors, la pèche a été bonne ? Demande Honda.

\- Oui ! Dis-je en montrant le chocolat.

\- J'ai pas eu de succès moi… Dit Jôno-Uchi en revenant avec… rien.

\- Tu crois franchement qu'en disant « Halloween des bonbons » ça va marcher ? Tu rêves tout seul ! Dit Honda.

\- On y va ensemble ? » Me propose Bakura.

« Oh, ils sont mignons ! Les enfants, venez voir ! » Dit la femme qui nous ouvre. Les enfants nous offrent des bonbons tout en nous admirant.

« C'est parfait ! Dit Bakura.

\- On regarde un film d'horreur après ? J'adore ! Proposais-je.

\- Tu le regarde toute seule ! Dit Jôno-Uchi.

\- trouillard ! »

Il y a peu de monde. Les enfants font plutôt ça le jour. On a même fini par se séparer. Jôno-Uchi et Honda vont en ville. Yûgi et Anzu tentent leur chance vers les maisons face à la mer. Quant à moi, Bakura m'emmène je ne sais où.

« On s'éloigne pas un peu des maisons ? » Dis-je.

Mais il ne répond pas.

A un moment, il s'arrête. On est presque dans les bois.

« Bakura ? »

Il se retourne, et Yami-Bakura a une fois encore pris sa place.

« Bon… Que me veux-tu cette fois… ? » Demandais-je, voulant paraître énervée.

Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache à quel point je suis heureuse de le voir. De plus avec son déguisement, il ressemble réellement à un vampire. Et un vampire ultra-séduisant ! Je ne me lasserai jamais d'admirer ses beaux cheveux blancs.

« Eh, tu nous a fais quoi là ? Dit-il, en se moquant. Tu as essayé de te déguiser en… chaton ?

\- Je suis déguisée en louve, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?!

\- Haha ! En louveteau alors.

\- Ca va, hein…

\- Et sais-tu ce que je fais aux petites louves ? Dit-il, avec un ton étrange.

\- Quoi… ?

\- je les dévore.

\- Pardon… ?! »

Je n'ai le temps de ne rien faire, le garçon me mord sauvagement au cou. Il se prend vraiment pour un vampire…

« Arrête… » Je n'ai même pas la force de le repousser. Il me fait mal.

Est-ce pour jouer ? Drôle de jeu.

Yami-Bakura pose une de ses mains sur ma poitrine, et moi, je commence sérieusement à avoir peur.

* * *

*(1) : Shizuka est le nom que porte Sérénity dans la version Japonaise.

*(2) : La plupart de ces cartes appartient à Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

*(3) : le Pavillon Divin, il s'agit du Temple de Momification. C'est l'un des différents surnoms donné au Dieu Anubis.


End file.
